Liebe auf Abwegen
by firelove
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder? SLASH...Abgeschlossen
1. Ein schlechter Tag

Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: "firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sonder Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht  
  
Kapitel I Ein schlechter Tag  
  
Da saß er nun, der Junge, der lebt und ihm gegenüber seine beiden besten Freunde: Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Es war Zeit zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle.  
  
Das ganze ging jetzt schon genau eine Woche, seit Ron Hermine gesagt hatte, dass er sie in sie verliebt sei. Natürlich hatte diese seine Gefühle sofort erwidert, keine Frage! Jeder wusste was die beiden für einander empfinden, na ja nur sie selbst nicht. Harry wunderte es, dass sie überhaupt erst jetzt, Anfang des 6. Schuljahres, zusammen gekommen sind!  
  
Appetitlos stocherte er in seinem Essen umher. Nicht nur Ron und Hermines ewiges Flirten kostete ihm seinen Appetit. Nein, heute waren es wohl eher die beiden Stunden Wahrsagen am Anfang des Tages. Er dachte darüber nach, was ihm Professor Trelawney diesmal prophezeit hatte: "Ich sehe viel Unglück in der nächsten Zeit auf sie zukommen, viel Schmerz und Leid. Außerdem sehe ich noch einen Unfall in naher Zukunft!"  
  
Dieses verdammte Kartenlesen! Es war irgendwie schon vorher klar gewesen, dass Professor Trelawney mal wieder Harrys Ergebnisse vor der ganzen Klasse präsentieren würde. Normalerweise stört ihn das auch nicht, aber heute war es anders. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er langsam selbst an Professor Trelawneys Weissagungen glaubte.  
  
"He, Harry!" Hermine fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor Harrys Gesicht rum und riss ihm dabei fast die Brille von der Nase. "Ich habe dich jetzt schon mindestens fünf mal gerufen, was ist nur los mit dir? Dein Essen hast du auch nicht angerührt." Hermine sah empört aus, immerhin konnte man sie ja nicht einfach ohne Grund überhören. " Sag mal, Harry isst du deinen Nachtisch noch, ich würde sonst..." "Was soll denn das jetzt Ron? Harry scheint es schlecht zu gehen und an das einzige, an das du denken kannst, ist ans Essen!"  
  
Hermine hatte mit einer ausgesprochen hohen Stimme gesprochen, so wie sie es immer tut, wenn sie sich aufregt. "Nein, ich wollte ja nur..." Ron wedelte verteidigend mit den Händen umher. "Beruhige dich Herm, ich will nicht, dass du dich unnötig aufregst." "Ich mich aufregen??? Ich rege mich doch gar nicht auf!" beleidigt drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. "Herm, ich...es tut mir...ja...ich wollte doch nur..."  
  
Und schon war Harry wieder vergessen. Seine sogenannten Freunde schienen in Moment in einer anderen Welt zu leben, egal ob sie nun mit einander flirteten, oder stritten. Noch schlimmer kann der Tag wohl nicht mehr werden! Harry stöhnte laut auf, als ihm einfiel, dass sie jetzt eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins haben würden. Oh doch, es geht noch schlimmer!!! Langsam stand er auf und folgte Hermine und Ron, die ihn alleine sitzen gelassen hatten.  
  
Heute fühlte er sich noch unwohler, als er die dunklen Gänge zu Snaps Klassenraum entlang ging. Im Klassenraum angekommen sah er die Slytherins mal wieder vorbildlich, schon vor dem Unterricht, auf ihren Plätzen sitzen. Es war schon oft genug vorgekommen, dass das andere Haus nur für ihr vorbildliches Verhalten bis zu zwanzig Punkten von Snape bekommen hatten. Und genauso oft ist es vorgekommen, dass den Gryffindors wegen ihrer "Schlampigkeit" Punkte abgezogen wurden.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf einen freien Platz in der letzten Reihe. Der Horror konnte beginnen! Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Professor Snape ins Klassenzimmer. "Wir haben heute viel vor!" Begann er, als sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand erneut öffnete. "Miss Parkinson, könnten sie bitte die Tür schließen?" "Natürlich Professor Snape." Pansy erhob sich und schloss mit einer eleganten Bewegung die Tür. "Das gibt zehn Punkte für Slytherin."  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Ron, der eine Reihe vor Harry saß lehnte sich nach hinten. "Ich wette, dass hat er absichtlich gemacht!" Harry nickte nur kurz, als..."Mister Potter! Was gibt es da zu reden?" "Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber ich habe nichts gesagt."  
  
Harry blieb die ganze Zeit völlig ruhig. In über fünf Jahren lernt man mit Snaps Art einigermaßen umzugehen. Na ja, wenn das für einen Gryffindor überhaupt möglich ist. Auch das leise Kichern der Slytherins beachtete er einfach nicht. "Jetzt lügen sie mich nicht an! Das gibt zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Harry seufzte... nur vielleicht etwas zu laut. "Sie fühlen sich doch wohl nicht ungerecht behandelt, oder?" " Neiiin, Professor Snape." Seine Antwort klang ziemlich gelangweilt. "Jetzt werden sie mal nicht noch frech! Noch mal fünf Punkte Abzug!"  
  
Diesmal seufzte Harry nur unhörbar. Er hatte wohl übersehen, dass er nicht nur ein Gryffindor, sondern auch noch Harry Potter war, den Snape auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten. Na toll, das war heute echt nicht sein Tag, aber ein gutes hatte die ganze Sache: Was sollte ihm jetzt schon noch passieren?  
  
"Potter!" Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Unterricht war längst zu Ende und es schien so, als ob er einen falschen Weg genommen hätte, denn er war ganz alleine. Fast ganz alleine. Harry brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen wer hinter ihm stand. Es gab nur einen in ganz Hogwarts, der seinen Namen mit so einem abwertenden Unterton aussprach.  
  
"Malfoy?" Er drehte sich immer noch nicht um, denn er hatte einfach keine Lust in dieses grinsende Gesicht zu gucken. Und er spürte ganz eindeutig, dass der andere ihn angrinste. Sagte ich, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden? "Na, haben wir uns etwa verlaufen?" Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Malfoys Atem an seinem Ohr spürte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Rivale schon so nahe bei ihm stand.  
  
Eigentlich will ich mich in Moment gar nicht streiten, denn es gibt nun wirklich genug andere Dinge, die in Moment wichtiger sind. "Verpiss dich Malfoy!" Zischte Harry und ging einen Schritt vor, um seinem Feind nicht mehr so nahe zu sein. Erst dann drehte er sich um. Unglücklicher Weise hatten seine Berechnungen ganz und gar nicht gestimmt.  
  
Draco Malfoys Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt. Vor Schreck rutschte Harry seine Brille gefährlich tief auf die Nasenspitze. Als er wieder einen Schritt zurückweichen wollte, merkte er, wie er hart an beiden Armen festgehalten wurde. "Wo sind den deine Freunde? Pot-ter?" Malfoy hatte seinen Namen extra stark betont, sodass Harry den warmen Atemzug seines Rivalen auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte. "Ich...äh..du" Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er dem Slytherin so nahe war. Obwohl er weggucken wollte ertappte er sich dabei, wie er in diese unglaublich schönen grauen Augen starrte. Unglaublich schön???  
  
Langsam fand er seine Stimme wieder: "Wie du siehst sind sie nicht hier! Und außerdem fände ich es äußerst reizend, wenn du mich loslassen könntest!" Sein sarkastischer Unterton war nur schwer zu überhören. "Und was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich "nicht" loslassen kann?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ist das schon wieder eines deiner kranken Spiele?" "Vielleicht."  
  
Harry guckte ihn nun extrem wütend an. "Vielleicht? Es gibt kein vielleicht! Nur ja, oder nein!" Harrys Stimme hatte sich eben fast wie Hermines vor ein paar Stunden angehört. Als ihm das bewusst wurde, begann sich eine leichte Röte über sein Gesicht zu ziehen. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Du hörst dich schon wie ein Mädchen an. Und das vor dem da! Malfoy gab ein leises Schnurren von sich." Natürlich gibt es ein vielleicht. Ich kann mir nämlich noch überlegen, ob es eins ist, oder nicht." Er lehnte sich ein weiteres Stück vor.  
  
Harry fühlte sich immer unwohler in der Situation, in der er sich befand. Es kommt immerhin nicht alle Tage vor, dass dein Erzfeind vor dir steht, dich an den Armen festhält, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von deinem eigenen entfernt ist und er zu allem Überfluss auch noch von Sachen redet, von denen du kein Wort verstehst. Was soll das? Ist der jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt? Die Gedanken flogen nur so durch seinen Kopf.  
  
"Was-willst-du?" Harry hatte es unbegreiflicher Weise noch mal geschafft, seine Stimme wiederzufinden, auch in dieser unangenehmen Situation. Eine lange Pause entstand, in der sich beide nur in die Augen guckten und den Atemzügen des andern zuhörten. "Dich." Malfoys Stimme klingt tiefer und rauer als sonst. Doch bevor Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte schloss Draco die letzte Lücke zwischen den beiden und presste seine Lippen gegen Haarys. Durch den plötzlichen Kontakt fiel ihm seine Brille ruckartig von der Nase.  
  
WAS??? Er konnte nicht glauben, was hier grade passierte. Draco hatte ihn unterdessen fest gegen die Wand gedrückt und den Kuss damit gleichzeitig verstärkt. Harry spürte wie einige von Malfoys silberblonden Strähnen in sein Gesicht fielen und realisierte dadurch endlich, was mit ihm in genau dieser Sekunde geschah. Kraftvoll drückte er Malfoy von sich weg.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also sagte er einfach das, was ihm gerade einfiel: "Was...?" Er merkte wie etwas unter seinen Füßen knackte, doch kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Immer noch etwas atemlos lehnte sich Draco ein letztes mal zu Harry vor. "Wärst du ein Slytherin geworden, wäre heute alles anders!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er so schnell, wie er auch aufgetaucht war.  
  
Harry stand immer noch gegen die Wand gelehnt, schwer atmend, in einem der dunklen Gänge unterhalb Hogwarts. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, um das was gerade passiert war einordnen zu können. Er muss eine halbe Ewigkeit dort gestanden haben, bevor er seinen Weg zum Gryffindor Turm fortsetzte. Aber bevor er losging bückte er sich noch kurz um seine Brille aufzuheben. Ein Wunder, dass er noch daran gedacht hatte.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile kam er dann auch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an. Allerdings bemerkte er nicht, dass er ungefähr dreimal so lange wie sonst dorthin gebrauchte hatte, da er circa sieben Mal den falschen Weg genommen hatte.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, nur Hermine und Ron saßen noch an einem Tisch und schienen auf irgendetwas zu warten. "Mensch Harry, da bist du ja! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht! Der Unterricht ist doch schon seit zwei Stunden zu Ende! Und das Essen fängt gleich an. Die andern sind alle schon..." Hermine war aufgesprungen als sie sich Harry genauer angeguckt hatte. "Harry...Was ist nur passiert? Deine Brille ist total kaputt und...und du blutest!" Das letzte Wort war nur noch als Kreischen wahrzunehmen.  
  
Harry fasste sich langsam an den Mund und guckte dann auf seine Hand. Eine rote Spur zog sich über seine Finger, es war eindeutig Blut. Was sollte er jetzt nur seinen Freunden sagen? Scheiße! Was ist das nur für ein beschissener Tag? Hermine nahm ihm unterdessen die Brille von der Nase und reparierte sie mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch. "Jetzt sag schon, was ist passiert?!"  
  
Ron schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden, denn auch er war nun aufgestanden um sich Harrys Verletzung genauer anzugucken. Ich kann ihnen doch nicht sagen, dass Malfoy mich geküsst hat!!! Auf Harrys Gesicht machte sich ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens breit. Er schlug sich mit beiden Händen verzweifelt vor den Kopf. "Oh Gott Harry, was ist nur passiert?" Hermine klang wirklich besorgt, wenn ihm nicht schnell etwas einfiel dann... "I-ich bin gegen eine Wand gelaufen." "Gegen eine Wand???" "Ja, na und ist das so was ungewöhnliches? Kann doch jedem mal passieren. Ich gehe jetzt hoch und leg mich ins Bett. Nacht!"  
  
Harry hatte den beiden schon den Rücken zu gewand und geglaubt, er wäre mit so einer einfachen Erklärung davongekommen, als Hermine noch hinter ihm her rief: "Du kannst doch nicht einfach so gegen eine Wand laufen. Ich will, dass du mir das sofort erklärst! Und außerdem gibt es jetzt Essen!" "Ich habe keinen Hunger!" Mit diesen Worten ging er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch.  
  
Oben angekommen guckte er als erstes in den großen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Er sah wirklich erschreckend aus. Wie musste er erst ausgesehen haben, als seine Brille noch kaputt war? Die Lippen waren aufgesprungen und aus den Mundwinkeln, muss Blut gelaufen sein, dass jetzt allerdings schon dunkelrot und angetrocknet war. Er wischte mit seinem Handrücken so lange über den Mund bis alle Überreste des Blutes verschwunden waren.  
  
Warum ist das alles nur passiert? Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn! Er zog sich seine Schulkleidung aus und seinen Schlafanzug an. Warum verdammt noch mal grade Malfoy? Er merkte wie seinen Augen anfingen zu brennen. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein. So konnten die Tränen wenigstens nicht mehr fließen... 


	2. Und eine schlechte Nacht

Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: "firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht  
  
Kapitel II Und eine schlechte Nacht  
  
Als Harry aufwachte war es dunkel um ihn herum. Er guckte auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett. Fünf Uhr früh! Er war froh gewesen, dass er gleich einschlafen konnte, doch das war jetzt auch nicht viel besser. Er setzte sich im Bett auf. Das einzige, was er hörte, war das leise Atmen der anderen Jungen.  
  
Er versank wieder in Gedanken: Also, jetzt mal langsam... Dra- ähm Malfoy hat mich vorhin geküsst, oder? Er legte den Kopf schief. Was hat er davon? Hat er überhaupt was davon? Was für ein Schwachsinn! Malfoy kann sich doch nicht etwa in mich verliebt haben. So einer wie der kann doch noch nicht mal solche Gefühle empfinden, dachte ich zumindest bis jetzt. Vielleicht hat er sich ja auch geändert. Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Als er den Vorhang zur Seite schob, blitzte ihn der Vollmond vom nachtblauen Himmel an. Wie seine Haare. ...Wahh, jetzt denke ich schon über seine Haare nach!!!!  
  
Als ich ihn geküsst, ich meine als er mich geküsst hat, habe ich da überhaupt etwas gefühlt? Ich habe gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich es gar nicht mal so schlecht, für meinen ersten Kuss. Er guckte wieder auf den Mond. DAS WAR JA MEIN ERSTER KUSS!!! Und das mit, mit Malfoy! Er unterdrückte einen lauten Aufschrei, aber auch nur weil die anderen grade schliefen.  
  
Aber es war wirklich gar nicht sooo schlecht, ob er das vielleicht noch mal... was denke ich hier eigentlich? Das ist Malfoy! Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Angeber und dazu auch noch mein ewiger Rivale! Ich kann doch nicht so über ihn denken! Seine Lippen waren warm und süß, ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie kalt wären. Kalt wie Eis, dass würde auch besser zu seinem Charakter passen. Harry seufzte und ging zu seinem Bett zurück. Malfoy hat mich ganz schön verwirrt.  
  
Er guckte nochmals auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett: Gleich sechs Uhr. Zu früh zum aufstehen und zu spät zum Einschlafen. Na toll, am besten ich denke einfach nicht mehr über die Geschichte nach. Wird wohl besser so sein. Ich warte einfach ab, wie er sich morgen, bzw. heute verhält. Harry dreht vom Rücken auf den Bauch. Aber was ist, wenn... argh, dumm, dumm, dumm... Schlägt sich einige male mit der Hand gegen den Kopf. Und was erzähle ich Ron und Hermine morgen? Kickt seine Decke mit den Beinen runter. Das haben sie mir niemals geglaubt! Zieht die Decke wieder hoch. Gegen die Wand gelaufen!!! Etwas blöderes konnte mir wohl nicht einfallen. Dreht sich wieder auf den Rücken. Am besten ich schlafe jetzt einfach noch ein bisschen, der Tag kann nun wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer werden, als der Tag gestern und die Nacht heute.  
  
Über den einen Satz Malfoys hatte Harry gar nicht mehr nachgedacht: "Wenn du ein Slytherin geworden wärst, wäre heute alles anders." Er sollte aber nicht für besonders lange in Vergessenheit geraten sein.  
  
Klar, dass Harry am nächsten morgen verschlief und sich deshalb in der Hälfte der Zeit fertig machen musste. Eigentlich war er ganz froh darüber, denn die andern waren alle schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum runtergegangen.  
  
Wie schon am Tag davor warteten wieder nur seine beiden besten Freunde unten auf ihn. "Wird wohl langsam zur Gewohnheit bei dir, oder?" Hermine sah Harry ungeduldig an, als er die Treppe runterkam. "Was meinst du?" "Was meine ich wohl. Ich würde es jedenfalls nicht als Gewohnheit bezeichnen blutverschmiert und mit kaputter Brille zwei Stunden nach Unterrichtsschluss hier aufzutauchen!" Harry hatte schon befürchtet, dass er sich so etwas schon vor dem Frühstück anhören musste. "Ich meine natürlich, dass du ständig zu spät bist. Das kommt in letzter Zeit nämlich häufiger vor." Wow, das hat sie sogar bemerkt. "Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Und was ist wirklich gestern mit dir passiert?" Ron nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf um Hermine zu unterstützen.  
  
"Ron, hast du nicht auch irgendwas zu sagen. Ich meine etwas intelligenteres als dieses dumme Kopfschütteln?" "Aber Herm, jetzt rege dich doch nicht SCHON wieder auf!" Diesmal hatte Harry keine Lust schon wieder vergessen zu werden. Wenn dann wollte er dieses Gespräch hinter sich bringen. "He Leute, ist doch alles okay. Eigentlich geht es hier..." "Nichts ist OKAY! Ron du benimmst dich mal wieder unmöglich!" Harry hatte wohl keine Chance in so einer Situation mit den beiden zu reden. Probierte es aber weiter. " Hallo? Hermin, Ron es ging hier doch..." "Warum benehme ICH mich unmöglich? Look who's talking! Wer schreit denn hier die ganze Zeit rum?" "Ich schreie gar nicht! Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du..." "ES GEHT HIER VERDAMMT NOCH MAL GRADE UM MICH! KÖNNTET IHR MICH BITTE AUCH EINMAL BEACHTEN???"  
  
Pause. Lange Pause. Seeeehr lange Pause. "Na dann fang mal an Harry!" Hermine hatte sich beruhigt und guckte nun wieder interessiert Harry an. "Also ich denke ich, ich, ich..." "Du, du du?" "Danke Ron, ich brauche keinen Papagei." "Einen was?" "Ach vergiss es einfach!"  
  
Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Wie sollte ich ihnen das nur erklären? Vielleicht hätte ich doch vorher darüber nachdenken sollen. Aber jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Harry lächelte sanft. " Also, ihr müsst wissen, ich..." Harry beeil dich, wenn dir nicht ganz schnell eine verdammt gute Ausrede einfällt... "Ich denke, ich bin nur etwas unkonzentriert in letzter Zeit. Und dann noch diese Weissagung von Professor Trelawney." "Harry geht's dir nicht gut? Seit wann interessieren dich diese bescheuerten Prophezeiungen von der alten Hexe?" "Du hast leicht reden Ron, dir erzählt sie ja nicht jede Stunde, dass du bald sterben wirst, oder dir sonst irgendwas schreckliches passieren wird." "Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst Harry, oder? Hermine, ich glaube Harry ist total übergeschnappt. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa wirklich dieser Alten?" Ron hatte sich vor Harry gestellt und ihn leicht an den Schultern geschüttelt.  
  
"Na ja, wenn du das so oft hörst, dann glaubst du irgendwann selbst dran." "Oh Herm jetzt sag du doch mal bitte was!" "Also diesmal muss ich Ron wirklich Recht geben. Die Weissagungen von Professor Trelawney sind wirklich nicht sehr verlässlich." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. "Aber wie erklärst du deinen Auftritt von gestern abend?"  
  
Harry strich sich noch mal durch die Haare, als ob ihm dadurch eine bessere Ausrede einfallen würde. "Ich sagte doch schon, ich bin gegen eine Wand gelaufen" Seine Stimme klang bissig. Er hatte gar nicht geplant, Hermine und Ron so anzufahren, denn sie sahen ihn nun ziemlich erschrocken an. Wieder entstand eine Pause, bis Hermine einen neuen Ansatzpunkt gefunden hatte. "Du zerbrichst doch nicht deine Brille, wenn du gegen eine Wand rennst. Und ausserdem hättest du dann eher an der Stirn bluten müssen."  
  
Hermine war stolz auf sich, sie hatte ein gutes Argument gefunden. "Wir sind doch deine Freunde, du kannst uns alles erzählen. Hast du dich geprügelt, wenn dann kannst du uns das wirklich erzählen, oder wirst du etwa erpresst?" Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Mit wem hast du dich geprügelt?" Jetzt blitzten Rons Augen auf. "Das war bestimmte dieses miese kleine Frettchen Malfoy, stimmts?" Malfoy ist ja schon mal nicht schlecht, aber geschlagen würde ich das nicht unbedingt nennen. "N-nein, das hat nichts mit Malfoy zu tun." "Sicher?" Ron und Hermine sahen immer noch misstrauisch aus. Harry lächelte sie an. "Ganz sicher."  
  
Die drei hatten sich endlich auf den Weg zum Frühstück gemacht, als sie auch schon vor der großen Halle standen. Harrys Gedanken kreisten mal wieder nur um ein Thema. Malfoy, ist Malfoy da? Was wird er sagen? Weiß schon ganz Hogwarts, was gestern zwischen uns passiert ist? Was mache ich nur??? Ich muss hier weg! ICH MUSS HIER UNBEDINGT WEG! Doch es war zu spät, Harry merkte wie er dabei war den Saal zu betreten.  
  
Alles war wie immer. An den Tischen wurde gegessen, geredet und gelacht. Keiner schien sich um die drei Nachzügler zu kümmern. Keiner? "Na, mussten unsere drei Lieblings-Gryffindors Schlaf nachholen? Wann seit ihr denn ins Bett gegangen? Um acht, oder um neun?" Ron wurde feuerrot im Gesicht. "Das geht dich nichts an Malfoy." Ron funkelte den Slytherin an  
  
"Tut mir leid, hab ich da einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen? Zu Hause kannst du wohl nicht so viel schlafen, da du von morgens bis abends arbeiten gehen musst, um deine gebrauchten Schulbücher kaufen zu können, nicht Wiesel?" Harry musste Ron, wie schon viele male vorher, festhalten, damit er sich nicht auf Malfoy stürzte, um ihm sein dummes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.  
  
"Und meint das Schlammblut etwa wirklich, dass bei ihr ein paar Stunden als Schönheitsschlaf ausreichen würden? Bei dem Aussehen müsste sie schon mindestens so lange wie Dornröschen schlafen." Auch Hermine wurde jetzt sauer. Zum Glück war sie vernünftiger als Ron und beachtete den Kommentar einfach nicht. "Es reicht Malfoy. Kommt wir gehen." "Oh, der große Potter hat gesprochen. Er hat natürlich keinen Schönheitsschlaf nötig. Solche Helden wirken schon durch ihre Geschichte, nicht? Na ja, wenn du lange genug schläfst verschwindet diese hässliche Narbe auf deiner Stirn vielleicht mal." Malfoy deute mit der Hand auf seine Stirn. "Ach nein, dann hättest du ja nichts mehr zum vorzeigen, was wäre denn auch ein Held ohne Kampfverletzung?"  
  
Malfoys Grinsen nahm überdimensionale Ausmaße an. "Was ist denn los Potty? So ruhig heute? Ist gestern irgendwas passiert?" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und ging mit Ron im Schlepptau zum Gryffindortisch. Er konnte von weitem noch das Lachen und Kichern der Slytherins hören. Dieser verdammte Malfoy! Und ich habe doch wirklich gedacht, er hat sich geändert. Ich hasse ihn!  
  
"Dieses verdammte Schwein! Der kann auch nichts anderes, als andere Leute zu beleidigen." Ron war ganz außer Atem, weil er sich so sehr bemüht hatte aus Harrys Griff freizukommen. Das war allerdings über die Jahre hinweg fast unmöglich geworden. Harry war heute fast so groß wie Ron und außerdem hatte er bedeutend mehr Muskeln. "Macht das harte Training", sagt Harry immer. So oft wie er in der Woche auf dem Quidditchfeld ist, braucht man sich da auch nicht zu wundern.  
  
"Reg dich nicht über ihn auf Ron. Er ist es wirklich nicht wert." "Ich frag mich echt, wo er immer wieder seine neuen dummen Sprüche hernimmt. Da sitzt er wahrscheinlich stundenlang vorher dran, oder er kann einfach nichts anderes." "Das wird's wohl sein." Harry nickte mit dem Kopf. "Lasst uns einfach nicht mehr drüber nachdenken. Es gibt wirklich interessantere Themen." "Da hast du recht Kumpel!" Ron klopfte Harry anerkennungsvoll auf den Rücken. Dabei wollte Harry nur nicht mehr über Malfoy sprechen, über ihn nachdenken. Nein, er hat sich ganz und gar nicht verändert!  
  
Der Unterricht war endlich vorbei. Harry kam es vor als hätte alles mindestens doppelt so lange gedauert, von Geschichte der Zauberei gar nicht zu reden. Als er aus dem Fenster des Schlafsaals guckte lächelte ihn die Sonne an. Heute war ein besonders warmer Herbsttag. Daraufhin beschloss Harry das auszunuten um sich draußen ein wenig hinzusetzen.  
  
Er griff nach einer Decke und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab. "Wo soll's denn hin gehen Harry?" Seamus und Dean saßen zusammen in einer Ecke wie gewöhnlich. Auch bei den beiden war es schon lange klar gewesen, dass sie irgendwann zusammen kommen würden. Was Harry allerdings überraschte, dass alle das verdammt gut aufgenommen und vor allem verstanden hatten. Wahrscheinlich, weil sowieso jeder schon damit gerechnet hatte.  
  
"Nur ein bisschen die Sonne genießen!" "Was und du nimmst mich nicht mit?" Ron der hinter ihm stand sah ihn fragend. "Nein tue ich nicht!" Harry grinste ihn an. "WAS, warum nicht???" Ron hörte sich wie ein kleines Kind an, wenn er etwas nicht verstand.  
  
"Muss ich dich daran jetzt auch noch erinnern? Du hast vielleicht ein Date mit Hermine? Und wenn ich so auf die Uhr gucke... du bist verdammt spät dran und du weißt, dass Herm es hasst zu warten!" "Oh Gott, dass hab ich ja total vergessen. Ich geh dann mal schnell. Wir sehen uns später. Viel Spaß dann!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er zur Tür hinaus. Harrys "ja, dir auch" hörte er nicht mehr. Das war typisch Ron. Harry hätte wetten können, dass sich die beiden in diesem Moment schon wieder stritten, oder flirteten, kam ganz darauf an, ob Ron noch pünktlich gewesen ist, oder nicht. Mit diesen Gedanken setzte er seinen Weg nach draußen fort.  
  
Als er eine schöne Stelle gefunden hatte breitete er seine Decke aus und legte sich hin. Den Blick auf den Himmel gerichtet. Wie schön die Ruhe doch sein kann. Mal ganz allein, ohne die andern, ohne Probleme. Er schloss die Augen und legte die Arme über seinen Kopf. "Ein Picknick und keiner hat mich eingeladen?" MALFOY?!  
  
So, der 2. Teil ist fertig! Ich habe echt in Rekordzeit gearbeitet. Was ich im 1. Teil noch vergessen hatte: Ich suche ganz dringend noch einen Beta-Leser, oder eine Beta-Leserin. Wer Lust hat, der kann mir ja mal schreiben. Bitte, bitte, bitte!!! Ich bin es nämlich echt Leid, meine eigene FF 100 mal zu lesen! (Und habe wahrscheinlich immer noch Fehler drin!)  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bis zum nächsten Teil ^_^  
  
Firelove 


	3. Ein Satz der alles verändert

Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: "firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht  
  
Kapitel II Ein Satz der alles verändert  
  
Malfoy! Harry hatte die Augen aufgerissen und sich umgedreht. Da stand wirklich Draco Malfoy mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Harry war wie versteinert. Er bereute es auf der Stelle, dass er hier alleine hergegangen war.  
  
"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Potter! Sogar zu stolz zu antworten?" "Das fragt der Richtige! Wer hat denn hier Probleme mit seinem Stolz?" Draco guckte erst jetzt zu Harry herunter. "Heute nicht so stumm wie gestern, was Potter?"  
  
Harry spürte wie er rot im Gesicht wurde. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Diese Geste verstärkte Malfoys Grinsen nur noch mehr. " Wie niedlich!" Damit ließ er sich auf die Decke neben Harry nieder.  
  
"Hau ab Malfoy. Ich wollte ein bisschen meine Ruhe haben." "Bei solchen Freunden ist das ja auch kein Wunder." Dracos eingebildete Stimme machte Harry krank. "Du bist wirklich der letzte Mensch den ich jetzt gerne hier hätte!" "Bist du dir da sich?" "Ja, verdammt!"  
  
Harry wollte grade aufstehen, als er Dracos Hand auf seinem Arm spürte  
  
Grün traf auf grau. Was geht in diesen Augen bloß vor? Die grauen Augen des Slytherin verengten sich. "Bleib hier!" Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Harry vorsichtig auf den Hals.  
  
Harry sah nur noch Sterne. Er dachte, er hätte sich gerade von Malfoys gestrigem Auftritt erholt, aber anscheinend war das nicht der Fall, denn er machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu wehren.  
  
Er merkte wie sich sein Atem schneller wurde, als Draco seinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte, bis er an der Stelle, wo sich Nacken und Hals treffen ankam. Dort küsste er Harry nun mit stärkerem Druck. Der Gryffindor musste ein leises Stöhnen zurückhalten. Was tue ich hier nur? Ich sollte mich wehren. Sollte ich wirklich?...Ja...  
  
Doch er brauchte gar nicht mehr darüber nach zudenken, denn Malfoy hatte sich schon wieder aufgesetzt. "Weißt du noch, was ich gestern zu dir gesagt hatte?" "Hm?" Dracos grinste ihn leicht an.  
  
"Wenn du Slytherin geworden wärst, dann wäre heute alles anders." Beide guckten sich fest in die Augen, keiner traute sich den Kopf auch nur für einen Moment abzuwenden. "Warum sollte ich aber auch ein Slytherin sein? Du hast es selbst oft genug gesagt: Ich bin durch und durch Gryffindor!" Das Wort Gryffindor verwendete Harry nur mit Bedacht. Der Stolz auf sein Haus war deutlich rauszuhören.  
  
"Der sprechende Hut hätte dich damals doch fast nach Slytherin gesteckt, nicht Potter?" Harry war erstaunt. Woher.. "Woher weißt du das?" "Ich habe da so meine Quellen. Du hättest es nur zu sagen brauchen: Ich will ein Slytherin werden!"  
  
Harry brauchte einen Moment um darüber nachzudenken, was Draco gerade gesagt hatte. "Du weißt, dass ich mir so etwas nie gewünscht hätte."  
  
"Stell dir nur mal vor, du hättest anstatt Weasly mich am Bahnhof getroffen..."  
  
Langsam wurde der Gryffindor ungeduldig. "Ja, aber so es war nicht. Also Schluss mit dem Thema!" "Wenn du Slytherin geworden wärst, dann wäre heute alles anders." Schon wieder dieser Satz! Was will er damit nur erreichen? "Wenn du Slytherin geworden wärst, dann wäre heute alles anders."  
  
"Ja, ja es reicht jetzt. Ich gehe!" Harry stand auf und zog seine Sachen zurecht. Bevor Draco auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte hatte er sich umgedreht und auf den Weg zurück gemacht. Nur eine Kleinigkeit hatte er noch vergessen. Harry hob seine Hand in die Luft. "Accio blaue Decke!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten flog die blaue Decke direkt in seine Hand. Und ließ einen verwunderten Draco Malfoy auf der Wiese sitzend zurück, da dieser logischer Weise von der Decke gefallen war. "Wir sprechen uns noch Potter!" Harry drehte sich nicht um, es war besser so. Das befürchte ich auch.  
  
Harry rauschte die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Wie viele von diesen Treffen sollte er noch ertragen? Verwirrt war schon lange kein Begriff mehr für sein Befinden.  
  
Als er leise Schritte von unten kommen hörte blieb er stehen. Könnte es sein, dass... Bekannte Stimmen näherten sich ihm langsam. "Harry, wir wollten dich gerade suchen gehen! Aber wie es aussieht bist du schon wieder zurück!"  
  
"Ja, scheint so." Hermine und Ron standen jetzt vor ihm. Rons Gesichtsausdruck war kaum lesbar, aber besonders begeistert sah er nicht aus. Haben sich bestimmt gestritten, armer Kerl!  
  
"Hast du noch Lust auf eine Runde Schach, Ron?" Harry wusste, dass er seinen Freund damit wieder aufheitern konnte, denn er hatte bis heute Ron nicht einmal im Schach geschlagen . "Coole Idee, Harry. Ich brauche echt etwas Ablenkung."  
  
Natürlich verlor Harry, besonders da er sich grade jetzt gar nicht aufs Schachspielen konzentrieren konnte.  
  
"Schachmatt!" Harry seufzte.. Wenigstens hatte Ron jetzt wieder gute Laune. Seine war dafür jetzt noch schlechter als vorher, was er aber sich probierte nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Weißt du, wen Herm und ich auf dem Weg hierher getroffen haben?" Harry schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf, mit seinen Gedanken war er gerade eh wo anders. "Malfoy!"  
  
Der Junge, der lebt guckte erschrocken auf. "Der heckt bestimmt schon wieder was aus. Hat irgendwas von: Kennt eure eigenen Leute nicht, oder Vorherbestimmung, gefaselt. Ich glaube wir müssen ihn in nächster Zeit im Auge behalten. Der hat sicherlich etwas vor!" Gott, wieso tust du mir immer so etwas an? "Was meinst du, Harry?" "Kann schon sein, aber sag mal wo ist denn Hermine abgeblieben?" "Die wollte oben im Schlafsaal noch lernen. Kennst sie ja."  
  
"Hmhm." Er schob das Schachbrett zusammen und erhob sich langsam. "Ich bin eigentlich schon müde. Zu viel frische Luft, denke ich." Ron stand jetzt auch auf. "Ich glaube Herm hat Recht."  
  
"?" Vielleicht bist du ja wirklich krank. Du bist ständig müde, kommst oft zu spät und vergisst sogar deine Hausaufgaben. Und dann war da noch dieser Abend, als..." "Ron, du hörst dich schon an wie Hermine. Lass uns endlich ins Bett gehen."  
  
Diese Nacht konnte Harry wirklich nicht einschlafen, keine Chance. Jetzt hatte Malfoy es doch tatsächlich geschafft. Dieser verdammte Satz ging nicht mehr raus aus seinem Kopf. Was er auch machte, es war alles sinnlos. Er hatte es schon mit Quidditchspieler zählen versucht und war die Zaubersprüche für den nächsten Tag noch mal durchgegangen. Von Müdigkeit merkte er aber keine Spur.  
  
"Wenn du ein Slytherin geworden wärst, wäre heute alles anders." Wie ein Hallen in seinem Kopf, dessen Bedeutung ihm noch nicht klar war.  
  
Es war wirklich eine schwere Vorstellung, dass durch so eine kleine Entscheidung das ganze Leben hätte anders verlaufen können. Na ja, so klein war die Entscheidung doch nicht. Immerhin bin ich jetzt Gryffindor und kein Slyth... Aber was wäre nun, wenn er innerlich in Wirklichkeit ein Slytherin und kein Gryffindor war? Was wäre, wenn sich der sprechende Hut geirrt hätte. Konnte das überhaupt sein? Hatte sich der sprechende Hut jemals geirrt?  
  
Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Harry stellte sich vor, wie er unten in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins stand, einen silber-grünen Schaal umgebunden hatte und sich mit Malfoy unterhielt. So wie er sich sonst nur mit Ron unterhielt.  
  
Harry hatte früher mal in einem Muggelbuch einen Begriff gelesen, der diese Situation sehr gut beschrieb: Surreal! Obwohl sich Harry ganz sicher war, dass er niemals ein Slytherin geworden wäre, ließ ihn der Gedanke, "was wäre wenn...", nicht mehr los.  
  
Er musste dieser Frage einfach nachgehen, er musste einfach. Egal wie!  
  
Als sich Harry dann ungefähr die halbe Nacht mit diesem Thema befasst hatte und darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er sein Problem lösen könnte, fiel ihm auch wieder die Sache ein, die er bis jetzt gut verdrängt hatte. Konnte es etwa sein, dass ihn das alles nur interessierte, weil Malfoy ihn darauf angesprochen hatte?  
  
Malfoy, Draco Malfoy...Draco...warum kann ich ihn nur nicht mehr vergessen? Wie die Nacht davor stand er leise auf, guckte wie am Abend davor in den großen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing.  
  
Seine rabenschwarzen Haar standen in alle Richtungen, noch schlimmer, als sonst. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen blitzten ihm aus seinen Spiegelbild entgegen. Er sah blass aus im pfahlen Schein des Mondes. Er wandte seinen Blick weiter nach unten und zog etwas den Kragen seines Schlafanzuges runter.  
  
Dort war eine eindeutig blutrote Stelle auszumachen. Wie soll ich denn das den andern erklären? Dummer Weise hatte sich Harry auch noch keine Gedanken über Zaubersprüche, die so etwas beheben könnten gemacht.  
  
Er ließ langsam seine Fingerspitzen über die rote Stelle an seinem Hals gleiten. "Draco." Er hatte den Namen gerade so laut ausgesprochen, dass er ihn noch als Flüstern wahrnehmen konnte. "Wäre wirklich alles anders?"  
  
Da der Unterricht heute erst etwas später anfing, machte er sich gleich am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Er hatte viel Arbeit vor sich. Er wollte nicht nur diverse Zeitzauber nachschlagen, sondern sich auch noch um einen guten Heilzauber kümmern. Man weiß ja nie wann man so einen mal wieder gebrauchen kann.  
  
Jede freie Minute verbrachte Harry diese Woche unter Büchern vergraben. Ron meinte schon, er wäre schlimmer als Hermine und das sollte schon etwas heißen!  
  
Ein Heilzauber war schnell gefunden. Jetzt brauchte er sich darüber wenigstens keine Gedanken mehr zu machen und konnte sich voll und ganz den Zeitzaubern widmen. Doch das stellte sich als bedeutend schwereres Problem heraus.  
  
Um eine Reise in die Vergangenheit machen zu können musste man wenigstens den 6. Merlinsgrad erreicht haben und davon war er noch weit entfernt. Und außerdem wollte er ja nicht nur einfach in die Vergangenheit reisen, sondern in eine... wie soll man sagen... alternative Zeit?!  
  
Es war ungefähr das 30igste Buch über Zeitzauber, dass er in dieser Woche in der Hand gehabt hatte: Und wieder nichts. Er hatte nicht mal annähernd etwas ähnliches gefunden. Wo sollte er nur noch suchen? Das ist alles deine Schuld Malfoy!  
  
Merkwürdiger Weise hatte Malfoy Harry die ganze Woche über in Ruhe gelassen, wenn man die alltäglichen Beleidigungen nicht mitzählte. Harry verstand ihn immer weniger. Wenn es in diesem kranken Kopf überhaupt etwas zu verstehen gibt! Aber eine Sache war für ihn jetzt ganz sicher. Das ist alles Malfoys Fehler und ich kann nichts dafür!!!  
  
Wie schon die Tage davor verließ Harry erst spät die Bibliothek. In seinem Kopf spielte er noch mal alles ab, was er an diesem Tag über Zeitzauber gelesen hatte und... nichts, gar nichts. Er war schon kurz davor aufzugeben als ihm eine letzte rettende Idee kam.  
  
"Wenn mir Professor Dumbledore nicht helfen kann, dann kann es keiner." "Wobei kann ich dir denn helfen?" Vor Schreck stolperte Harry über seinen Umhang und legte sich einmal quer über den Gang. Erschrocken sah er hoch. Da stand doch wirklich Professor Dumbledore neben ihm und lächelte ihn an. Harry rappelte sich wieder hoch und klopfte den Staub von seinen Sachen. "Entschuldige Harry, falls ich dich erschrocken haben sollte." Natürlich haben sie mich erschrocken! "Ist schon okay Professor, mir geht's ja gut."  
  
"Wollen wir vielleicht in mein Büro gehen? Da kannst du mir dann ganz genau erzählen, was du auf dem Herzen hast." Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee, könnte schwieriger werden, als ich es mir als erstes vorgestellt habe. "Ja, gerne."  
  
Teil 3 ist fertig! Ich glaube, dass wird eine sehr lange Fanfiction! Ich bemühe mich so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Danke an meine Beta-Leser! 


	4. Der Wandel der Zeit

Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: "firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht  
  
Kapitel IV Der Wandel der Zeit  
  
Harry sah sich, wie schon einige Male davor, in Professor Dumbledores Büro um. Es hatte sich nichts um ihn herum verändert. Nur Harry selbst war nicht mehr der gleiche wie vorher. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
  
"Also Harry, was wolltest du mich fragen?" Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. Wie kann ich ihm das nur erklären, ohne etwas erklären zu müssen? " Es geht um, ich hätte da ein paar Fragen, es ist wirklich schwer zu erklären, ich meine ich..." "Ruhig Harry, nimm dir deine Zeit." "Gut."  
  
Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er es wagte einen 2. Versuch zu starten. "Ich habe die letzte Woche größtenteils in der Bibliothek verbracht." "Davon habe ich gehört, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Hermine kam zu mir und sagte, dass du in letzter Zeit so merkwürdig wärst."  
  
Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme! Harry ärgerte sich, dass sich Hermine mal wieder in seine Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte. Aber so ist sie nun mal.  
  
"Ähm ja, ich habe nach einem... bestimmten Zeitzauber gesucht."  
  
"So, so und weshalb, wenn ich fragen darf." Fragend guckte Dumbledore den Schüler vor sich an.  
  
"Das ist wirklich schwer zu erklären und um ehrlich zu sein werde ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht darüber reden können. Das einzige, was ich sagen kann ist, dass ich unbedingt in eine parallele Zeit muss! Wissen sie, in einer Zeit in der man nur eine ganz kleine Sache anders macht und sich dennoch alles verändert! Professor es ist wirklich wichtig!"  
  
Harry war aufgesprungen und guckte Dumbledore fest in die Augen. "Falls das irgendwas mit deinen Eltern zu tun hat, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich befürchte, es würde dir eher schaden, als dass es dir von nutzen sein würde." Das Lächeln Dumbledores war wärmer geworden, er wusste wie sehr Harry seine Eltern vermisste.  
  
"Nein... nein es hat nichts mit meinen Eltern zu tun." Harrys Stimme war leiser als vorher geworden.  
  
"Oh, das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Kannst du mir denn wirklich nicht sagen warum du so einen Schritt gehen willst?"  
  
"Bedauerlicher Weise, nein. Aber ich kann ihnen versprechen, dass es nichts mit meinen Eltern zu tun hat und noch etwas, ich werde diesen Weg auf jeden Fall gehen, jetzt, oder später." Es tut mir Leid, ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihnen erklären, aber es geht einfach nicht.  
  
"Du klingst ziemlich entschlossen. Es muss wirklich wichtig für dich sein."  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich und ging zu einem großen Schrank. Er kramte eine ganze Weile darin herum, bis er anscheinend das, wonach er suchte gefunden hatte. Langsam setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
  
Harry war nun neugierig geworden. Was hatte Dumbledore wohl aus dem Schrank geholt? Harry Potter guckte den Schulleiter mit großen Augen an. Dieser streckte nun seine Arm aus und hielt ihm seine Hand unter die Nase.  
  
Ein kleiner roter Stein funkelte ihm entgegen. Er hatte eine ovale Form und war mit Silber, dass allerdings schon angelaufen war, außen verziert. Der Bergriff ziemlich alt war noch untertrieben, dennoch umgab den Stein etwas mystisches, unerklärliches.  
  
"Was ist das, Professor?" Dumbledore guckte auf den Stein nieder. "Weißt du Harry, dieser Stein weckt viele Erinnerungen in mir. Ich muss damals in deinem Alter gewesen sein, vielleicht etwas älter und ich hatte ein großes Problem. Ich hatte das Gefühl, eine Entscheidung in meinem Leben wäre absolut falsch gewesen und fragte mich wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich damals anders entschieden hätte."  
  
"Und was haben sie gemacht?" Harry sah interessiert aus, das hörte sich fast nach seiner Geschichte an. "Ich war ein ehrgeiziger junger Mann und hatte beschlossen einen Weg zu finden, um mir diese Frage beantworten zu können. Tja und dieser Weg liegt vor dir."  
  
"Der Stein?" Gespannt guckt Harry auf den das rote Juwel.  
  
"Genau, der Stein. Er wird auch der "Wandel der Zeit" genannt. Eigentlich ist er nur eine Legende, aber wie du siehst gibt es ihn wirklich." Harry staunte, dass konnte die Lösung zu all seinen Problemen sein. "Und wie ist die Geschichte ausgegangen? Sind sie wirklich in eine andere Zeit gereist?" Um so mehr Harry von Dumbledores Erlebnissen hörte, um so neugieriger wurde er.  
  
"Ja, das bin ich. Und es war eine wirklich wertvolle Erfahrung, ich habe gelernt, dass alles seinen Lauf nimmt. Das Leben hängt nicht von einer einzigen Entscheidung ab." Dumbledores Stimme war ruhig, aber nicht verunsichert. So wie man es von dem Schulleiter gewöhnt war.  
  
"Danke für die Ratschläge, aber helfen tun sie mir leider auch nicht. Sie wollen mich also nur vertrösten." Irgendein Haken musste ja an der ganzen Sache sein." "Nein, jeder muss seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass das der einzige Weg zu deinem Glück ist, musst du ihn auch gehen."  
  
Harry sprühte nur so vor Enthusiasmus "Soll das etwa heißen sie geben mir den Stein?"  
  
"Ja, das soll es." Dumbledore nickte Harry aufmunternd zu.  
  
"Das ist unglaublich Professor! Wie kann ich ihnen nur je dafür danken?"  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, aber ich muss dich noch warnen, bevor ich dir den Stein gebe. Zu der Legende des "Wandel der Zeit" gehören auch einige verhängnisvolle Schicksale." Professor Dumbeldore schob seine Brille ein stück höher, um Harry besser ansehen zu können.  
  
"Angeblich soll ein Zauberer nie mehr aus der Welt des Steins zurückgekommen sein, da sie ihm besser als die reelle Welt gefallen hatte. Andere sollen von dem Stein verrückt geworden sein, da sie sich mit der Wirklichkeit nicht mehr abfinden konnten, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dir das nicht passiert. Du hast einen starken Willen, genau wie dein Vater."  
  
Jetzt war es an der Zeit für Harrys zu lächeln. Er war stolz darauf mit seinem Vater verglichen zu werden.  
  
"Du darfst auf keinen Fall für immer im Stein bleiben! Versprichst du mir das? Wir brauchen dich hier." "Vergeht denn die Zeit hier genauso schnell wie im Stein?" "Ein Tag in der Welt des Steins ist hier genau eine Sekunde lang. Es wird keinem auffallen, dass du weg bist. Jetzt fehlt also nur noch der Zauberspruch, ach und noch eine Kleinigkeit: Du wirst nicht am Geschehen Teil haben, da du ja schon vorgeprägt bist. Du wirst das ganze nur als Außenstehender beobachten."  
  
"So ist das also, ich hatte mich auch schon gewundert." Harry zupfte nervös an seinen Sachen. " Nun also die Zaubersprüche: Um in die andere Welt zu gelangen musst du einmal mit deinem Zauberstab gegen den Stein tippen und sagen: Aperire tempus. Während du den Zauber aussprichst musst du ganz fest an die Sache denken, die sich ändern soll. Um wieder zurück zugelangen sagst du: Caudere tempus. Du kannst zu jeder beliebigen Zeit wieder zurückkehren. Mehr Ratschläge kann ich dir nicht auf deinen Weg mitgeben. Du wirst das schon machen."  
  
Professor Dumbeldore legte Harry den roten Stein in seine Hand. "Danke Professor, vielen dank." Harry drehte sich um. "Und Harry," "Ja?" "pass auf dich auf." "Mach ich!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Büro des Schulleiters... auf den Weg in eine neue Welt.  
  
Es war schon spät geworden. Harry war müde und fühlte sich nicht mehr in der Lage den Stein noch heute zu benutzen. Also beschloss er das auf morgen zu verschieben.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors voller als sonst. Es schien so, als hätten sich alle Gryffindors genau heute Abend hier versammelt. Es war wie ein letzter Abschied.  
  
Harry schaute sich um, wie würde die andere Welt aussehen? Was würden alle seine jetzigen Freunde von ihm denken? Immerhin würde er ein Slytherin sein.  
  
Harry lächelte. Wie würde er sie vermissen. Doch nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Er hatte sich entschieden. Es war zu spät.  
  
"Harry, komm doch mal rüber!" Dean winkte Harry zu sich. Doch stattdessen rauschte dieser an seinen Freunden nur vorbei. Ohne ein Wort.  
  
Ich werde sie lange nicht mehr sehen! Für wie lange kann ich nicht sagen, aber es wird mir auf jeden Fall wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen!  
  
***~***  
  
Es war mal wieder mitten in der Nacht, als Harry aufwachte. Einige Stunden hatte er schon geschlafen. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht.. Er stand vorsichtig auf, um die andern nicht zu wecken, zog sich an, nahm seinen Tarnumhang und verließ den Gryffindorturm.  
  
Leise wie eine Katze schlich er durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts, bis er einen lehrstehenden Klassenraum gefunden hatte. Geräuschlos öffnete er die Tür und schloss sie von innen wieder. Erst jetzt nahm er seinen Tarnumhang ab.  
  
Es war wohl ein älterer Klassenraum, in dem er sich befand. Denn die Tische standen an die Wand gelehnt und die Stühle am Rand aufeinander gestapelt.  
  
Harry versteckte den Tarnumhang hinter einem Tisch und stellte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers. Aus der Tasche seiner schwarzen Jeans holte er den kleinen glänzenden Stein her vor.  
  
Unglaublich, was dieser kleine Stein können soll! Seinen Zauberstab hatte er schon die ganze Zeit über draußen gehabt und guckte nun abwechselnd auf die beiden Gegenstände in seinen Händen.  
  
Er atmete einmal tief durch. Jetzt war es also so weit. Er begann sich zu konzentrieren. Was wäre wenn ich ein Slytherin geworden wäre? Was wäre wenn ich ein Slytherin geworden wäre? Was wäre wenn ich ein Slytherin geworden wäre?  
  
Langsam hob er den Zauberstab " Aperire tempus! " Er tippte einmal mit der Spitze gegen den roten Stein. Dieser fing daraufhin an zu leuchten. Es war ein helles weißes Licht, fast schon blendend. Langsam breitete es sich immer mehr aus.  
  
Zum Schluss stand Harry in Licht eingetaucht. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. So warm.  
  
Ein letzter Gedanke Was wäre wenn ich ein Slytherin geworden wäre? und Harry war verschwunden.  
  
Der Teil ist kürzer als die ersten, aber ich fand an der Stelle musste ich einfach einen Stopp machen! Ich freue mich schon auf das 5. Kapitel. Darauf habe ich bis jetzt hingearbeitet.  
  
Jetzt wird's auch langsam spannend. Was erwartet Harry wohl in dieser anderen Zeit. Ihr werdet es sehen, wenn ihr hoffentlich den nächsten Teil wieder lest.  
  
Danke an alle, die bis hier gekommen sind und natürlich an meine Beta-Leser! Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen?!  
  
Firestar  
  
P.S: Verurteilt mich bitte nicht wegen dem Latein! Ich kann nur Englisch und Französisch. Ich habe einfach Wörter aus dem Wörterbuch rausgesucht. Also bitte keine Beschwerden ^_^ 


	5. Slytherin, anders als man denkt?

Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: "firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
"..." gesprochen  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der  
Geschichte.)  
Kapitel V Slytherin, anders als man denkt?  
  
Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen. Das gleißende Licht war verschwunden. Neugierig guckte er sich um. Irgendwie kam ihm das hier bekannt vor...  
  
King's Cross! Das mir das nicht gleich eingefallen ist. Verwundert schaute er in die Menschenmassen. Dort ist der Übergang zum Gleis neundreiviertel. Ich frage mich, was passieren wird.  
  
Er war nur von Muggeln umgeben, waren denn gar keine Zauberer in der Nähe? Keiner der Menschen schien ihn zu bemerken. Wenn er jemanden anstieß guckte sich dieser nicht einmal um. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, mal ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar zu sein.  
  
Er ging den Bahnsteig hinab bis zu dem Punkt, wo sich Gleis neun und zehn trafen.  
  
Als er sich umdrehte sah er bekannte Gesichter vor sich stehen. Die ganze Familie Weasley! Aber wie jung alle noch waren. Ron war nicht älter als elf. Elf! Dann sind sie wohl grade auf dem Weg zu Rons ersten Schultag in Hogwart. Und somit auch zu seinem eigenen ersten Tag in der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.  
  
In den nächsten Sekunden musste sein zweites Ich auftauchen.  
  
Harry war aufgeregt. Das ich das alles noch einmal miterleben darf!  
  
Er sah, wie sich die Weaslys von einander verabschiedeten. Musste er nicht schon längst da sein? Die ersten gingen durch die Absperrung. Einer nach dem andern verschwand, bis Harry wieder alleine da stand.  
  
"He, ihr habt mich vergessen, ihr habt mich vergessen!" Das konnte doch nicht sein, wo war er nur? Er schaute sich verzweifelt um, als er einen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf sich zukommen sah.  
  
Harry, du bist reichlich spät! Er guckte sein früheres Ich an. Er war wirklich klein! Aus seinen Augen schien Angst, Verzweiflung und Vorfreude. Vorfreude auf ein besseres Leben. Besser als bei den Dursleys. Na ja, besonders schwer war das auch nicht, überall ist es besser als bei den Dursleys.  
  
Wenn nicht schnell etwas passiert, werde ich den Zug verpassen, ich meine Harry, halt ich bin ja Harry... das ist wirklich kompliziert!  
  
"Kenne ich dich nicht?" Harry zuckte zusammen, jedenfalls kannte er definitiv diese Stimme. Dort stand ein kleiner Junge, ungefähr so groß wie er damals, silber-blonde Haare, graue Augen und wie immer ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Jetzt guckte auch der zweite Harry auf. Hoffnung schien in den grünen Augen. Endlich war da jemand, der ihm helfen konnte.  
  
"Ja, ich glaube schon. Wir hatten uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen."  
  
"Bei Madam Malkins, oder?" Der kleine Harry nickte, jetzt würde er seinen Zug doch nicht verpassen.  
  
"Was stehst du hier noch rum? Der Zug fährt in einigen Minuten los." Dracos Augen glitzerten. Es war merkwürdig für Harry. Nie hatte er sich so mit Malfoy unterhalten. Okay, das erste Treffen nicht mitgezählt. Und in seinen Augen lag kein Hass, so wie er es gewöhnt war. Da war etwas anderes, etwas, das er bei Malfoy noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
"Ich, ich weiß nicht wie...wo" Harry sah, wie sein jüngeres Ich rot anlief. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Da blamierte er sich doch wirklich in aller Öffentlichkeit vor Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Du weißt nicht, wie du zum Bahnsteig kommst, stimmts?" Das kann nicht wahr sein! Malfoy will ihm doch nicht etwa helfen, oder?  
  
"Nein, leider nicht." Der kleine Harry senkte den Kopf. "Du sagtest deine Eltern seien tot. Dann kannst du das ja auch gar nicht wissen. Ich zeig dir den Weg, kein Problem." Malfoy begann dem zweiten Harry zu erklären, wie er zum Gleis neundreiviertel gelangte.  
  
"Du gehst als erstes. Ich komme gleich nach."  
  
Spätestens jetzt war Harry klar geworden, dass er sich in einer anderen Zeit befand. Noch nie war Malfoy so freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass nur die Geschehnisse anders waren. Der Charakter bestimmter Personen musste sich auch verändert haben! In dieser Welt benahm sich Draco wie ein Engel, dabei war er eher vergleichbar mit dem Teufel.  
  
Als auch Draco verschwunden war folgte er den beiden Jungen. Das Gleis neundreiviertel war voll wie immer. Harry erkannte viele bekannte Gesichter. Der kleine Blonde mit der Kröte war Neville, dann waren da noch die beiden Freunde Dean und Seamus und Hermine... Hermine würde kein Wort mit ihm reden! Nicht nachdem er sich mit Malfoy angefreundet hatte.  
  
Harry was machst du nur? Das kann nicht gut gehen. Du bist ein Gryffindor und verhälst dich wie ein... wie ein Slytherin. Es stimmte also wirklich. In dieser Welt gab es nicht Harry Potter den Gryffindor, sondern nur Harry Potter den Slytherin.  
  
Harry 2 und Draco waren unterdessen dabei ihre Koffer in den Zug zu befördern. Harry folgte ihnen, er musste unbedingt sehen wie es weitergehen würde. Vielleicht verhexte ihn Malfoy doch noch. Man kann nie wissen.  
  
Er schaffte es gerade so in das Abteil der beiden jüngeren zu huschen, bevor Malfoy die Tür schloss.  
  
"Noch mal zur Erinnerung, mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Deinen Namen hattest du beim letzten Mal nicht genannt. Also?"  
  
"Also was?"  
  
"Dein Name, wie heißt du?" Da war sie wieder, diese Arroganz, die Harry in Malfoys Stimme nur zu gut kannte. Ein Glück war nur, dass wenigstens er selbst sich nicht verändert hatte. Immer noch naiv und unerfahren, besonders in der Welt der Zauberei.  
  
"Harry...Potter." Draco sprang von seinem Sitz. Wäre das Gesamte nicht so ernst für Harry, hätte er laut losgelacht. Nicht oft sah man einen Draco Malfoy so umherhüpfen.  
  
"Hast du gerade Harry Potter gesagt?"  
  
"Ja, ich denke schon." Harry beobachtete Draco dabei, wie er sich nach vorne beugte und Harry 2 die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
Er fasst mich an! Ich bin da doch erst elf! Oh Gott, ich glaube ich setze mich besser hin.  
  
Harry setzte sich an den äußersten Rand der Sitze und beobachtete die Szene weiter. Malfoy guckte sich unterdessen Harrys Narbe genau an. Und ließ sich dann wieder in seinen Sitz gegenüber von dem anderen Elfjährigen fallen.  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich gerade Harry Potter hier treffe. Das erklärt natürlich alles. Wieso du keine Eltern hast und nicht wusstest wie du zum Bahngleis kommst. Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, oder?" Malfoys Augen glänzten, er war wirklich interessiert mehr über den Jungen, der lebte zu erfahren.  
  
"Ja, bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante." Man merkte wie unangenehm es für den jungen Harry war über seine Verwandten zu reden.  
  
"War das nicht schlimm für dich, ich meine bei Muggeln aufzuwachsen ist sicher furchtbar!"  
  
"Es war wirklich nicht besonders schön." In seiner Naivität wusste Harry natürlich nicht, wie Malfoy das meinte.  
  
"War sicher ein Schock für dich. Musstest elf Jahre bei Mugglen leben und erfährst dann, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt dich kennt. Und du wusstest gar nicht, dass deine Eltern Zauberer waren?"  
  
"Nein, leider nicht." Die Stimme des kleinen Harrys wurde immer leiser, ihm wurde klar, wie viel er in den elf Jahren seines Lebens verpasst hatte. Zum Glück hatte er noch genug Zeit das alles wieder nachzuholen.  
  
Die Abteiltür öffnete sich erneut. Zwei große Jungen standen in der Tür. Harry erkannte sofort, dass das die jüngeren Versionen von Crabbe und Goyle waren.  
  
"He, Draco! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht." Crabbe guckte zu Malfoy hinunter.  
  
"Ich war beschäftigt. Ihr werdet doch wohl einmal ohne mich auskommen."  
  
Typisch Malfoy. Er steht mal wieder über allen andern. Vielleicht hat er sich doch nicht geändert.  
  
"Wer ist das, Draco? Sonst gibst du dich doch nicht mit so welchen ab." Goyle musterte Harry interessiert.  
  
"Wenn ich mich nicht mit so welchen abgeben würde, dürftet ihr erst recht nicht hier sein." Malfoys Ton war bissig, er ließ sich nicht gerne Vorschriften machen. Besonders nicht von zwei so unterbelichteten Jungen wie Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
"Entweder ihr findet euch damit ab, oder ihr sucht euch ein anderes Abteil."  
  
"Ganz ruhig Draco. Tut uns leid." Crabbe und Goyle setzen sich auf die freien Plätze. Harry musste sich ganz schön dünn machen, damit er nicht mit diesen Schränken in Berührung kam. Na ja müssen ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, immerhin würden ihn die anderen gar nicht bemerken.  
  
"Das sind übrigens Crabbe und Goyle." Draco zeigt auf die beiden stämmigen Jungen. "Und das hier" er wies in Harrys Richtung "ist Harry Potter."  
  
"Deine Witze waren auch schon mal besser Malfoy!" Harry 2 hatte sich in der Zeit die Strähnen aus der Stirn gestrichen, so dass seine Blitznarbe sichtbar wurde.  
  
"Unglaublich." Der fiese Gesichtsausdruck der beiden Jungen war verschwunden  
  
und wurde ersetzt durch ein Staunen, begleitet mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln.  
  
So dumm wie immer! Wenigstens sind Crabbe und Goyle die gleichen wie früher.  
  
Interessiert fragten nun auch noch Crabbe und Goyle ihn aus und Harry musste zugeben, sie waren gar nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hätte. Die beiden waren zwar nicht besonders intelligent, aber eigentlich ganz nett und manchmal sogar witzig. Ja, Harry ertappte sich doch wirklich dabei, wie er über einen Witz der Slytherins lachte. Das seine jüngere Version über so einen Witz lachte war ja noch okay, aber er konnte doch nicht mit den Slytherins hier so unbeschwert lachen, nachdem er sie über fünf Jahre gehasst hatte.  
  
Aber hier gab es diese fünf Jahre noch nicht. Es gab keinen Hass, so wie es Harry gewöhnt war. Sein zweites Ich wurde geachtet und fast schon bewundert, was eine ungewohnte Erfahrung für Harry war. Aber dennoch musste sich Harry eingestehen, dass es kein schlechtes Gefühl war.  
  
Sie waren schon über zwei Stunden gefahren, hatten sich über dies und jenes unterhalten, als Harry 2 der Meinung war, er müsse sich mal etwas im Zug umsehen.  
  
"Mach doch, du wirst aber keine besseren Leute als uns hier finden." Malfoys Arroganz schien durch seine Antwort hindurch, was den jüngeren Harry aber nicht weiter störte.  
  
Hier bleiben, oder hinterher?... Hinterher! Harry quetschte sich hinter seinem elf jährigen Ich aus dem Abteil hinaus. Sie gingen die Waggons auf und ab. Bis...  
  
"Hi, dich hab ich hier noch gar nicht gesehen." So sah also das erste Treffen mit Ron aus. Harry fragte sich, wie es wohl ausgehen würde. Jedenfalls nicht so gut wie bei ihm damals.  
  
"Nein, ich dich auch nicht. Bist du auch neu?" Ron nickte.  
  
"Mein Name ist Ron Weasley." Der rothaarige Junge lächelte verlegen und reichte Harry die Hand.  
  
"Ich bin Harry Potter, schön dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
Doch bevor Harry Rons Hand nehmen konnte stand Malfoy zwischen den beiden. "Ein Weasley, so was hat man gerne. Wolltest du dich etwa gerade mit ihm anfreunden Harry?"  
  
"Ähm, na ja ich..." Harry 2 wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Draco hatte ihm gerade seine Hilfe angeboten und ohne ihn hätte er nicht den Zug bekommen. Aber trotzdem fand er Ron nett...  
  
"Und du bist ein Malfoy, nicht? Genauso arrogant wie der Vater! Harry Potter braucht bestimmt nicht so einen hinterhältigen und verlogenen Freund."  
  
"Ich glaube, dass kann ich sehr gut selbst bestimmen." Die Stimme des jungen Harry war kalt, so kalt wie sie damals bei dem eigentlichen Treffen von Harry und Malfoy gewesen war.  
  
Alles war in dieser Zeit anders. Alles! So war klar, dass Harry und Ron in dieser Zeit keine Freunde werden würden. Das einzige, was den beiden bleiben würde, wäre der Hass. Der Hass zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin.  
  
"Draco lass uns gehen, wir scheinen hier unerwünscht zu sein." Ron guckte den beiden ungläubig hinterher. Da hatte sich doch wirklich Harry Potter mit einem Malfoy angefreundet. Aber auch er würde noch lernen, was es heißt einen Malfoy näher kennen zu lernen.  
  
Wieder im Abteil zurück, legten die beiden ihre Umhänge an, da es nicht mehr weit bis Hogwarts war.  
  
"Harry?" Die grünen Augen richteten sich auf Malfoy. "Hm?"  
  
"Hast du dir Gedanken gemacht, in welches Haus du möchtest."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht so viel über Hogwarts und seine vier Häuser... du willst nach Slytherin, nicht?" Draco guckte Harry erstaunt an.  
  
"Das hast du jedenfalls damals bei Madam Malkin gesagt."  
  
"Ja, stimmt das sagte ich. Würdest du auch nach Slytherin wollen?" Lag da etwa so etwas wie Hoffnung in Dracos Stimme?  
  
"Hagrid hat mir gesagt, dass viele Zauberer, die in Slytherin waren nachher böse wurden." Harrys Stimme klang nachdenklich.  
  
Malfoy nickte zustimmend. "Es sind aber auch viele geniale Zauberer in Slytherin gewesen. Es hängt allein davon ab, ob du dich nun mehr zur guten, oder zur bösen Seite hingezogen fühlst. Aber ich denke wenn du einmal ein großer Zauberer werden willst, musst du ein Slytherin gewesen sein."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Harry sah, wie es im Kopf seines zweiten Ich's arbeitete. Genau jetzt musste die Entscheidung fallen. Die Entscheidung für Slytherin und gegen Gryffindor.  
  
"Ja, ich denke du hast recht."  
  
In diesem Moment hielt der Zug an. Sie waren angekommen. In der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer. In der Welt, in der es nur Harry Potter den Slytherin geben würde.  
  
Ich habe es geschafft!!! Das war mal wieder Rekord. Und das habe ich nur euch zu verdanken. Euch allen, die ihr mir sooo liebe Reviews geschrieben habt. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag gute Laune. (Soll natürlich nicht heißen, dass das jetzt genug Reviews waren. Schreibt nur fleißig weiter, dann tue ich es auch.)  
  
Wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich wieder in Teil sechs! Natürlich wieder viiielen Dank an meine Beta-Leser. Diese Story wäre nichts ohne eure Hilfe. (Jedenfalls fast nichts ^^)  
  
See ya  
  
Firelove 


	6. Freundschaft?

Liebe auf Abwegen 

Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de

Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,              

                   sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!

Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. 

Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht        lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.

Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron

Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine 

                 Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?

Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes 

                Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!

„..."  gesprochen

... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)

Kapitel VI Freundschaft?

Als sich Harry umdrehte um das Abteil zu verlassen, blitzte ein Lichtstrahl auf. 

Nachdem er die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte stand er in der großen Halle von Hogwarts.

Was ist denn jetzt passiert? Harry schaute sich um. Die meisten der Schüler saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen, nur noch einige Nachzügler huschten durch den großen Raum. Vorne an dem langen Tisch saßen die Lehrer von Hogwarts und natürlich auch der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore. Sauber in einer Reihe davor aufgestellt, standen die Erstklässer.

Harry beobachtete die Zeremonie, die jedes Jahr erneut durchgeführt wurde. Professor McGonagall legte den großen alten Hut auf einen Stuhl. Dieser begann daraufhin sein Lied zu singen, wie jedes Jahr.

Als der Hut bei der Zeile: „In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden" horchte Harry auf. Diesen Satz hatte er nie bemerkt. Echte Freunde finden? In Slytherin? Kann es vielleicht doch sein, dass Slytherin gar nicht so schlecht ist, wie ich bis jetzt gedacht hatte?

Einer nach dem andern setzte den alten Hut auf seinen Kopf. Harry kannte jeden der Erstklässler, viele waren Gryffindors und somit auch seine Freunde.

„Granger, Hermine!" Harry sah wie seine Freundin sich den Hut aufsetzte und dieser, wie auch in seiner Welt nach einem Moment „GRYFFINDOR!" rief. Harry war nachdenklich geworden. Diese Zeremonie hatte ihm soviel bedeutet, er war ein stolzer Gryffindor geworden und jetzt sollte er ein Slytherin werden. Wenigstens auch ein stolzer, hoffe ich...

„Malfoy, Draco!" Malfoy warf dem zweiten Harry noch einen kurzen Blick zu und ging dann nach vorne. Wenige Sekunden, nachdem er den Hut aufgesetzt hatte rief der Hut auch schon: „SLYTHERIN!" Noch war alles wie in Harrys Zeit.

„Potter, Harry!" Der junge Harry ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Vorsichtig nahm er den sprechenden Hut und setzte ihn auf. Die Geschichte nahm seinen Lauf...

Eine ganze Weile verging. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es bei ihm so lange gedauert hatte.

„SLYTHERIN!" Ein Applaus brach aus, besonders am Tisch der Slytherin. Doch was Harry am meisten verwunderte war Draco Malfoy. Er saß einfach nur da und... und lächelte. Nie hätte er es sich träumen lassen Malfoy einmal lächeln zu sehen. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper.

******~*****

Wieder einmal folgte er den jüngeren Schülern. Harry wusste, dass es sein Wunsch war, dass alles zu sehen und doch fühlte es sich so falsch an. 

Er ging nun so nahe bei den Slytherins, dass er ihre Gespräche mitanhören konnte.

„Draci schön dich hier wiederzusehen!" Pansy Parkinson, Harry konnte sie noch nie leiden.

„Verschwinde Pansy, ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun." Er wandte sich dem jungen Harry zu.

„Du bist wirklich ein Slytherin geworden. Ich kann's kaum glauben. Harry Potter ein Slytherin!"

„Ist es denn so schlimm?" Der Elfjährige guckte Malfoy verunsichert an.

„Nein, nein gar nicht." Eines seiner bekannten Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des blonden Jungen breit.

„Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, wir werden Geschichte schreiben!" Mit diesen Worten betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Nachdem den Neuen alles gezeigt worden war, standen sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum

Draco strich sich die silber-blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Lasst uns ins Bett gehen, ich bin müde." Malfoy ging langsam die Treppen zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch. Ohne zögern folgten die anderen ihm. Draco Malfoy war wirklich der geborene Anführer, jedenfalls seiner eigenen Meinung nach.

Bevor Harry auch nur probieren konnte ihnen zu folgen, erschien ein weiterer Lichtstrahl.

Mal sehen, was jetzt kommt. Harry öffnete erneut die Augen. Was er sah erfreute ihn nicht sonderlich. Werde ich sogar hier gequält? Harry seufzte. Er befand sich in seiner ersten Zaubertränke Stunde und stand direkt neben Professor Snape.

Harry schlug die Hände vor den Kopf und bewegte sich dann etwas von Snape weg, um die Lage besser überblicken zu können.

„Potter!" Snape schaute mit einem scharfen Blick auf Harry 2 hinab. „Sie sind also ein Slytherin geworden?!" Dieser konnte darauf nur nicken. „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber gut, es lässt sich ja nun mal nicht ändern. Wir müssen wohl damit leben." Snape hatte nicht einmal seinen Blick von Harry 2 abgewandt. Erst jetzt guckte er sich die anderen genauer an.

„Weasley. Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"

Armer Ron, das war genau die Frage, die Snape mir damals gestellt hatte. Es scheint so, als ob er jetzt Snapes Opfer geworden wäre. Na ja immerhin kann er mich auch hier nicht leiden. Wäre auch ziemlich komisch gewesen, ein Snape zu sehen, der Harry Potter wirklich leiden kann.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Professor." 

„Unvorbereitet in den Unterricht gekommen. Das gibt zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Harry sah Rons verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck. Er wünschte, er könnte zu seinem Freund hingehen und ihm sagen, dass er das nicht so ernst nehmen soll. So wie er es sonst auch immer tat, aber es ging nicht. Ron würde ihn nicht sehen können. Keiner konnte ihn sehen, doch er wollte noch nicht zurückkehren. Es war noch zu früh.

Ein heller Lichtstrahl riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Besonders viel habe ich ja nicht gerade gesehen.

An das was er jetzt sah konnte er sich nicht erinnern. So eine Szene gab es in seinem Leben nicht. Gespannt schaute er auf sein zweites Ich und Draco Malfoy, die gerade von ihren Besen abstiegen und dann auf ihn zukamen.

„Das war ziemlich unfair, weißt du das?" Draco sah verärgert aus.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass du zu langsam bist?" Harrys 2 musste sich merkbar ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Du hast bestimmt meinen Besen verhext. Sonst wäre ich jetzt Sucher und nicht du!"

„Das war allein Professor Snapes Entscheidung, ich kann wirklich nichts dafür. Und außerdem bist du jetzt ein Treiber. Ich denke, dass passt sowieso besser zu dir Drac!"

_Drac? Habe ich mich da gerade verhört, oder hat mein anderes Ich Malfoy gerade Drac genannt? Die beiden Jungen gingen an Harry vorbei. Immerhin bin ich wenigstens Sucher geworden. _

Harry musste jetzt rennen, um die beiden noch einzuholen. Es scheint so, als ob ich verdammt gut mit Malfoy befreundet bin. Aber das hier ist doch nicht mehr unser erstes Jahr. Das müsste doch schon das zweite sein, oder?

„Es ist gar nicht mehr so lange bis zu unserm ersten Spiel hin. Du solltest üben Potter, sonst fängst du den Schnatz nie!"

„Ich habe dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht immer Potter nennen, nur weil du wütend auf mich bist. Sieh doch endlich ein, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist!" Draco begann schneller zu gehen.

„Ja, ja es ist nicht deine Schuld." Draco hörte sich nicht besonders überzeugend an. Doch das schien diesmal auch dem jüngeren Harry aufzufallen.

„Was wäre Quidditch ohne Treiber? Sie sind auch wichtig fürs Spiel." Der kleinere Harry musste jetzt fast rennen, um mit Malfoy noch Schritt halten zu können. 

„Es gibt viele berühmte Treiber!" Malfoy blieb ruckartig stehen. „Nenn mir nur einen einzigen." 

„Na ja, mir fällt gerade keiner ein, aber..."

„Kein aber! Ich habe es doch gesagt. Treiber sind nutzlos im Quidditch." Draco bewegte sich nun wieder.

„Du bist ungerecht. Jetzt warte doch erst einmal das erste Training ab. Wenn du dann noch meckerst ist das okay. Ach, was ich noch sagen wollte, du hörst dich dabei übrigens wie ein Mädchen an."

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Malfoy funkelte Harry 2 an. 

„Vergiss es einfach." Jetzt war Harrys zweites Ich an der Reihe schneller zu laufen, denn Draco wollte ihm gerade eine verpassen und das schien Harry 2 schon zu kennen. Also rannte er so schnell es ging los.

„Es war ein Scherz Drac! Nimm es nicht so ernst. Treiber sein ist wirklich nicht so schlecht. Stell dir nur mal vor, du hättest ein Date mit Pansy. Das wäre viel schlimmer." Damit machte Harrys jüngeres Ich Malfoy nur noch wütender. Es war ein Wunder, dass Malfoy ihn noch nicht erwischt hatte.

„Draci, du wirst doch wohl noch einen Spaß vertragen." Harry 2 konnte sein Lachen jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme Potter."

Es war unglaublich, die beiden schienen wirklich gute Freunde geworden zu sein. Harry hatte keine Lust mehr den beiden hinterher zu laufen. Also legte er sich einfach auf den Rasen. Er hatte lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

*******~*******

Als er wieder aufwachte befand er sich in bekannter Umgebung, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Doch was machte er gerade hier?

„Wir haben gegen die Slytherins verloren. Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben." Harry sah Ron, der wütend mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch schlug.

„Hätte Potter nicht den Schnatz_ gefangen hätten wir gewonnen!" Rons Wangen nahmen eine rosa Färbung an. Harry hatte oft gesehen, wie er sich über Malfoy so aufgeregt hatte. Aber nie hatte er sich über Harry aufgeregt!_

„Und wie dieser Malfoy dann noch gegrinst hat. Die passen wirklich gut zusammen, ein perfektes Duo!"

„Reg dich nicht so auf Ron. Es ist nicht Potters Schuld, dass du zu langsam warst." Hermine versuchte Ron zu beruhigen, _aber ohne Erfolg._

„Es ist nicht nur das. Ich kann die beiden einfach nicht mehr sehen. Immer hängen sie zusammen und überlegen sich, wie sie uns Gyffindors als nächstes fertig machen können."

„Du übertreibst mal wieder Ron. Ich finde Potter gar nicht so schlimm. Er hält sich doch meistens zurück, aber wenn du einen seiner Freunde ständig beleidigst würde ich mich an seiner Stelle auch aufregen." Hermine hatte einen ihrer ernsten Blicke aufgelegt.

„Malfoy fängt doch immer an!"

„Immer?" Ron stutze einen Moment, bis er antwortete.

„Na ja, meistens auf jeden Fall, aber darum geht's ja auch gar nicht!"

Die Diskussion ging noch weiter, es schien ein bekanntes und beliebtes Thema bei den Gryffindors zu sein. Beliebt um sich darüber aufzuregen.

Sie hassen mich also wirklich. Eigentlich hatte ich es mir schon gedacht, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Gryffindor und Slytherin, ewiger Hass. Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Er hörte dem Gespräch nicht mehr weiter zu, es war zu deprimierend für ihn.

Traurig verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und ging die Treppen hinunter bis er sich in der großen Halle wiederfand. Dort standen noch die Essensreste vom Abendessen. Er verspürte, aber merkwürdiger Weise keinen Hunger. 

Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich mich in der Welt des Steins befinde, wahrscheinlich müsste ich nicht einmal schlafen.

Im unteren Teil des Schlosses würde in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich die Siegesfeier der Slytherins stattfinden. Er war aber nicht in der Stimmung sich diese Feier jetzt anzugucken. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er dort mit Malfoy saß, ein Butterbier in der Hand hatte und sich mit ihm über ihren Sieg unterhielt... und sie sich über die Gryffindors lustig machten. 

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eigentlich auch nie besser gewesen waren. Auch sie hatten sich immer gefreut, wenn die Gryffindors gewonnen hatten. Besonders gegen die Slytherins, gegen Malfoy. Sie konnten immer über die andere Mannschaft lachen, wenn die ihre Gesichter wütend verzogen.__

Harry wanderte eine ganze Weile im Schloss umher, bis er merkte, wie er wieder einmal in den bekannten Lichtstrahl eintauchte. Wärme umschloss ihn, angenehme Wärme, die ihn alles vergessen ließ.

*******~*****

Um ihn herum war jetzt wieder alles dunkel und kalt. Er wollte eigentlich gar nichts mehr sehen, doch schlimmer konnte es wohl nicht mehr werden.

Er stand in einem der dunklen Gänge unterhalb des Schoßes. Er guckte sich um.

Er sah Harry 2 langsam auf sich zukommen. Dieser guckte auf den Boden und schien mit seinen Gedanken in einer ganz anderen Welt zu sein.

Er ist jetzt in meinem Alter, äußerlich habe ich mich ja nicht verändert.

„Harry!" Sein zweites Ich seufzte dehte sich um. „Na, haben wir uns etwa verlaufen?"

Harrys merkte, wie er leicht zu zittern begann.

Das ist genau die Situation, in der mich Malfoy das erste Mal geküsst hatte!

Das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit! Ich kann es kaum glauben, ist der sechste Teil etwa wirklich schon fertig? Das war diesmal wirklich, wirklich schnell *sichaufdieSchulterklopf*

Danke an alle die meine Fanfiction bis hierhin gelesen haben. Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar.

Falls es euch interessiert: Meine Freundin hatte mich gefragt, wie ich nur auf so eine verrückte Idee kommen konnte (verrückt, wer ist hier verrückt?). Ich konnte ihre Frage erst mal nicht richtig beantworten und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie mich nicht hat aussprechen lassen ^^ 

Wisst ihr, mir gehen abends im Bett immer noch so einige Sachen durch den Kopf und einen Abend hatte ich mich gefragt, was wäre wenn Harry Potter ein Slytherin geworden wäre. (Ich höre jetzt schon meine Freundin: „Über so etwas denkst du im Bett nach?" *seufz*)

Langsam bildete sich in meinem Kopf ein Bild und dann beschloss ich daraus eine FF zu machen. Bis ich damit anfangen konnte verging aber noch eine ganze Weile. Ich musste die Story erst einmal in meinem Kopf ausformen. Tja und das Ergebnis seht ihr nun vor euch auf dem Bildschirm.

Und noch als kleine Vorwarnung: Diese FF wird seeeehr lang. Und ich weiß schon wie es ausgeht *grins*

Wie immer vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leser, die in Moment sehr viel zu tun haben. Da ich gar nicht mehr aufhöre zu schreiben (Außer ab und zu um mein Dragonball Game zu spielen.)

See ya im nächsten Teil

Firelove


	7. Dinge, die man nie vergisst

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
Kapitel VII Dinge, die man nie vergisst  
  
„Was soll das Draco? Lass mich in Ruhe. Geh zurück zu deiner Pansy."  
  
Das scheint interessant zu werden.  
  
„Warum bist du hier Harry, die Gänge benutzt fast keiner mehr." Graue Augen funkelten im Dunkeln.  
  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Malfoy verzog den Mund.  
  
„Und außerdem, was soll das ständig mit Pansy? Bist du eifersüchtig? Wenn du sie haben willst kannst du sie dir gerne nehmen." Draco machte eine abwertende Bewegung mit der Hand.  
  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich Malfoy." Harry 2 schien Draco nicht Ernst zu nehmen.  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie mir hinterher läuft. Da ist doch gar nichts zwischen uns."  
  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass mich das interessiert?" Gelangweilt guckte er auf Draco.  
  
„Oh, darum ging es gar nicht?" Wieder mal war der Hohn aus seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören.  
  
Harrys zweites Ich drehte sich um. „Ich gehe jetzt, hab keine Lust mehr mir dein Gerede anzuhören." Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte legte Draco seine Arme um Harrys Hüften.  
  
„Verpiss dich Malfoy!" Harry 2 versuchte sich vergeblich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien.  
  
„Ist das wieder mal eins deiner kleinen Spiele?"  
  
„Vielleicht." Malfoys Grinsen war schon aus seinem Tonfall zu hören.  
  
Das ist fast wie in meiner Zeit. Könnte es sein, dass...  
  
„Es gibt kein vielleicht. Nur ein ja, oder nein."  
  
„Das stimmt nicht Harry. Ich kann mir immer noch überlegen, ob es eins sein soll oder nicht." Mit diesen Worten drehte Malfoy Harry 2 um.  
  
„Was willst du?" Der Blick des anderen Harrys hatte sich verdunkelt, doch seine Stimme war immer noch klar und ruhig.  
  
„Dich." Draco zog Harry noch näher an sich.  
  
„Das ist ein guter Scherz Draco, jetzt lass mich endlich los."  
  
Doch das tat er nicht, stattdessen lehnte er sich nach vorne und küsste den entsetzten Harry 2 auf die Lippen.  
  
  
  
Harry zitterte etwas. Das zu sehen war ein komisches Gefühl. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sein zweites Ich sich gerade fühlen musste. Oder dachte er nur er wüsste es?  
  
Denn dieser Harry war anscheinend doch gar nicht so entsetzt. Er begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Dracos Hände wanderten langsam auf Harrys Rücken auf und ab. So lange, bis sie auseinander gingen.  
  
„Draco, ich..." Man sah Harrys zweitem Ich an, wie er nach Worten suchte.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen, sorry Harry." Und damit war Malfoy auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Verlassen stand Harry 2 in dem dunklen Gang unter der Schule. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder. Er schien verunsichert, weil Draco ihn einfach stehen gelassen hat, ohne einweiteres Wort...  
  
Kurze Zeit später verließ auch er den Ort des Geschehens.  
  
  
  
Harry ließ sich an der kalten Steinwand hinab auf den Boden sinken. Hatte er wirklich gerade Malfoy geküsst? Mit voller Absicht?  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf. Konnte Malfoy gewusst haben, dass so etwas hätte passieren können, wenn ich ein Slytherin geworden wäre? Empfindet er wirklich etwas für mich? Ich meine, er hat hier immerhin genauso wie in meiner Welt gehandelt...  
  
Harry schloss seine grünen Augen. War es das was er sehen wollte? Oder fehlte da noch etwas? Was empfinde ich eigentlich für Draco? Draco...  
  
Irgendwie hatte Harry nicht damit gerechnet, dass er genau diese Szene hier noch mal sehen würde.  
  
  
  
Die Wärme schloss sich ein weiteres mal um seinen Körper. Das Gefühl hielt so lange an, bis er einen leichten Windhauch um seinen Körper wahrnahm.  
  
*******~*******  
  
Dort saß sein zweites Ich, allein auf einer blauen Decke. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Es sah so aus, als würde er Tränen unterdrücken.  
  
„Ein Picknick und keiner hat mich eingeladen?" Malfoy war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.  
  
Harry 2 bewegte sich nicht. Er wartete ab, was der blonde Junge jetzt machen würde.  
  
„Kann ich mich setzten?" Harry antwortete nicht.  
  
„Ich deute das jetzt einfach mal als ja." Er ließ sich neben Harry auf die blaue Decke sinken.  
  
„Kannst du mir mal zuhören?" Draco guckte den Jungen mit den unglaublich grünen Augen eindringlich an.  
  
„..."  
  
„Harry, bitte!" Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Malfoy das Wort „bitte" verwendete. Nur wenn er es für absolut nötig hielt. Und das war nicht besonders oft.  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, okay?"  
  
„Nichts ist okay! Du redest nicht mehr mit mir und gehst mir aus dem Weg."  
  
„Was erwartest du? Hast du gedacht, ich würde mich jetzt auch noch freuen?"  
  
Harry hörte angestrengt dem Gespräch der beiden Slytherins zu. Die ganze Geschichte schien hier eine interessante Wendung zu nehmen.  
  
„Du hast mir ja noch gar nicht richtig zugehört."  
  
„Auf jeden Fall habe ich genug gehört. Du willst mich nicht!" Die Stimme von Harry 2 klang verbittert, ohne jede Hoffnung.  
  
„Das habe ich gar nicht gesagt." Draco guckte verzweifelt auf den Jungen neben ihm.  
  
„Stimmt, du hast gar nichts gesagt!" Harrys zweites Ich schien langsam die Geduld zu verlieren, er klang genervt und wütend.  
  
„Deswegen wollte ich jetzt mit dir reden, Harry." Die beiden schauten sich tief in die Augen.  
  
„Ich will aber nicht mehr mit dir reden." Harry 2 stand langsam auf.  
  
„Lass es einfach...  
  
Unsere Freundschaft gibt es nicht mehr und daran bist du Schuld!"  
  
„Warum ich? Ich will doch weiter mit dir befreundet sein."  
  
„Ich kann das aber nicht mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr nur dein Freund sein. Und du bist nun einmal Schuld daran. Wer ist denn vor zwei Tagen zu mir gekommen und hat mich geküsst?"  
  
„Ich habe..." Malfoy hatte seine Arme um die Beine gelegt. Es schien ihm mehr Schutz vor Harrys Anschuldigungen zu geben.  
  
„Ich weiß schon, du hast das nicht so gemeint. Es war nur ein Scherz. Ein Witz unter Freunden, nicht? Ein verdammt schlechter, wenn du mich fragst." Der zweite Harry setzte ein unechtes Lächeln auf.  
  
„Harry lass mich doch auch mal was sagen." Draco guckte zu Harry hinauf.  
  
„Ich will keine Wort von dir hören."  
  
„Dann eben anders..."  
  
Malfoy zog Harry 2 an den Beinen wieder auf die Decke zurück und presste hart seine Lippen gegen die seines Gegenübers. So sehr sich dieser auch wehrte, er kam nicht aus Dracos Griff frei. Malfoy hielt ihn schmerzhaft an seinen Handgelenken fest.  
  
Draco zog den anderen Jungen weiter hinunter, sodass er jetzt auf Harry lag. Erst dann unterbrach er den Kuss.  
  
„Verstehst du denn nicht?" Die sonst so kalten grauen Augen von Malfoy strahlten jetzt eine unglaubliche Wärme aus.  
  
„Nein, ich brauche nichts zu verstehen, für mich ist alles klar. Du benutzt mich nur, so wie du es auch mit jedem anderen tust." Harrys zweites Ich versuchte sich immer noch vergeblich aus dem Griff des anderen Slytherin zu befreien.  
  
„Weißt du, dass es mir mein Herz damals gebrochen hätte, wenn du kein Slytherin geworden wärst? Sondern ein Gryffindor? Genau das hatte ich nämlich vor sechs Jahren befürchtet. Dass du ein Gryffindor werden würdest. Was sollte der berühmte Harry Potter auch sonst werden? Ein Slytherin? Nein, niemals....ich hatte so gehofft, dass es doch wahr werden würde..." Malfoy strich Harry eine seiner schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Denn schon bei unserm ersten Treffen ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mich mit dir anfreunden wollte. Hätte ich dich damals nicht auf dem Bahnhof getroffen, wäre heute vielleicht alles anders und wir wären keine Freunde, sondern Feinde." Dracos Ton war hart, er meinte anscheinend, was er sagte.  
  
„Nein, dass würde niemals passieren. Ich könnte dich nicht hassen!" Harry 2 schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Natürlich könntest du das. Und ich könnte das auch."  
  
„Was?" Große grüne Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Denn wenn du dich nicht mit mir angefreundet hättest, hätte ich dich gehasst."  
  
„Aber Draco, dass kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein." Harry klang immer verunsicherter.  
  
„Doch. Ich hätte jeden gehasst, der mit dir zusammen gewesen wäre, mit dir befreundet wäre. Und ich hätte dich gehasst, da du mich nicht gewolltest hättest." Draco schloss seine Augen.  
  
„Hör auf damit Draco, dass ist nicht witzig."  
  
„Und dabei...." Eine Pause entstand. Keiner redete, bis Malfoy wieder die Augen öffnete.  
  
„habe ich dich von Anfang an geliebt."  
  
„Stimmt das?" Harry 2s Stimme klang immernoch flach, als würde er ihm nicht glauben.  
  
„Würde ich dich anlügen?" Fragend guckte Draco Harrys zweites Ich an.  
  
„Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht..." Er drehte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
Draco drehte Harrys Kopf sanft wieder zurück, so dass der Junge, der lebt ihn direkt in die Augen gucken musste. Erneut senkte Malfoy seinen Kopf und küsste Harry kurz auf die Lippen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Vergiss das nie" Draco lächelte Harry leicht an und dieser erwiderte das Lächeln.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch Draco."  
  
Beide versanken in einen endlos langen Kuss.  
  
  
  
Harry spürte wie heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht strömten. Sein Atem stockte. Er wollte nichts mehr sehen. Er sprang auf und holte so schnell es ging seinen Zauberstab und den „Wandel der Zeit" aus seinem Umhang hervor.  
  
Mit der Spitze tippte er einmal gegen den Stein. „Claudere tempus!"  
  
Ich will zurück! Ich will nur noch zurück...  
  
Wieder versank er in einem hellen Lichstahl. Nur diesmal nahm er ihn gar nicht war, er spürte nur die Übelkeit, die sich langsam in seinem Körper ausdehnte.  
  
*******~*******  
  
Es war immer noch Nacht in der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.  
  
Zitternd sank Harry auf den kalten Steinboden von Hogwarts. Die Tränen liefen immer noch über sein Gesicht. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Konnte er sich wirklich in Malfoy verliebt haben? Und hasste Draco ihn wirklich nur, weil er ihm damals seine Freundschaft abgeschlagen hatte?  
  
Teil 7 ist ready! Das war ja richtig dramatisch eben. Aber ich fand es irgendwie süß ^^  
  
Aber das war ja erst der Anfang des Grauens. Harry muss echt noch viel mitmachen. Ich werde ihn ganz schön leiden lassen. Der Arme! (Aber Fanfiction-Schreiber kennen kein Mitleid, hehe.)  
  
Freue mich schon auf die nächsten Teile, es geht jetzt in der normalen Zeit weiter. Harry wird den wirklichen Draco wiedersehen, wie wird Harry reagieren? Wie wird Draco reagieren?  
  
Man wird sehen...  
  
Danke an alle die meine Fanfiction lesen (gelesen haben) und danke an meine Beta_Leser!  
  
See ya  
  
Firelove 


	8. Gefuehlschaos

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
Kapitel VIII Gefühlschaos  
  
  
  
Als er morgens aufwachte guckte er sich hektisch um. Wo war er?  
  
Einen Moment später erkannte Harry, dass er wieder in seinem Bett in Hogwarts lag.  
  
Wie er in der Nacht davor ins Bett gekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr. Eigentlich war es ja auch unwichtig. Immerhin hatte er es überhaupt bis dahin geschafft.  
  
  
  
Er strich sich durch die Haare. Er dachte drüber nach, was gestern Nacht passiert war.  
  
Die Erinnerungen von der anderen Welt brachen wieder auf ihn ein. Harry kam das Ganze wie ein Traum vor, oder wie eine schlecht gespielte Fernsehserie. Doch er konnte sich nicht davon überzeugen, dass es so nie hätte kommen können, denn es wäre bestimmt so gekommen... das stand fest.  
  
Harry nahm seine Brille von der Kommode. Er streifte die Bettdecken von sich und stand langsam auf. Die andern mussten auch jeden Moment aufwachen.  
  
„Harry bist du schon wach?" Rons Stimme war nur als Murmeln zu vernehmen. Er war zu verschlafen, um den Mund weiter aufzumachen. Der rothaarige Junge rappelte sich auf.  
  
„Ja, schön dich wieder zu sehen Ron." Harry lächelte seinen Freund warm an.  
  
„Du hörst dich so an, als ob wir uns tagelang nicht mehr gesehen hätten." Ron zuckte mit einer Augenbraue.  
  
„Mir kommt es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, glaub mir. Wie eine Ewigkeit..."  
  
„Manchmal bist du wirklich seltsam." Auch der andere Gryffindor stand nun auf.  
  
„Lass uns heute mal ein bisschen beeilen, vielleicht sind wir dann ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich beim Frühstück." Ron blinzelte fröhlich seinem Freund zu.  
  
„ Du hast recht. Wäre wirklich mal eine Abwechslung." Harry suchte sich seine Sachen zusammen und ging in Richtung Badezimmer.  
  
*********~********  
  
Natürlich war Hermine schon vor Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
  
„Und ich dachte, wir wären mal vor Herm da." Ron seufzte laut.  
  
„Bevor das passiert müsste schon die Welt untergehen." Harry guckte seinen Freund schief an.  
  
„Nicht mal dann, vielleicht würde ja ein Schlaftrank helfen?!" Beide Jungen lachten jetzt.  
  
„Was gibt es denn hier zu lachen?" Hermine stand unerwartet direkt vor ihnen.  
  
„M-morgen Herm." Ron lächelte nervös. Hermine konnte es nicht leiden, wenn über sie gelästert wurde.  
  
„Anstatt zu lachen, hättet ihr euch mal ein wenig beeilen können." Hermines Ton war streng wie fast immer.  
  
„Wir haben uns beeilt." Ron versuchte sich mal wieder vergeblich zu verteidigen.  
  
„Gehen wir. Man muss ja nicht gleich am Morgen streiten." Harry ließ die andern beiden ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.  
  
„Er ist wirklich merkwürdig in letzter Zeit, oder Herm?"  
  
„Ja, erst gut gelaunt und dann am Boden zerstört. Ich frage mich, was es mit diesen Gefühlsschwankungen auf sich hat."  
  
"Harry warte doch!!! Komm schon, beeil dich Hermine." Ron nahm das braunhaarige Mädchen an der Hand und schliff sie hinter sich her.  
  
„Ron!"  
  
******~******  
  
Die beiden setzten sich jeweils neben Harry an dem Tisch im Essenssaal.  
  
„Sag mal Harry, was sollte das eben?" Ron guckte Harry böse an.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Harry setzte den unschuldigsten Blick auf, den er hatte.  
  
„Doch das weißt du genau." So schnell gab Ron nicht auf. Er wollte endlich wissen, was mit seinem Freund los war.  
  
„Wenn du jemanden zum Streiten suchst, dann nimm Hermine. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung um zu..."  
  
Genau in diesem Moment betrat Draco Malfoy die große Halle. Er guckte Harry direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Harry? Was wolltest du sagen?" Verwundert guckte das Pärchen Harry an.  
  
„Hn..." Dieser konnte sich unterdessen nicht von dem Blick des blonden Jungen am Slytherintisch losreißen.  
  
„Erde an Harry! Noch jemand da?" Ron schüttelte Harry heftig an der Schulter  
  
„Entschuldige, was meintest du gerade?" Verträumt guckte er seinen Freund an, während sich dieser in der Halle umsah. Er sah Malfoy am andern Ende des Raumes zu ihnen rübergucken.  
  
„Es ist Malfoy, oder?" Harry durchfuhr ein Zucken. Er wollte den Namen nicht hören und auch nicht mehr an ihn denken, was leichter gesagt, als getan war. Denn seinen Blick konnte er nicht von Draco abwenden. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach über Nacht in Luft aufgelöst haben?  
  
Wieder guckte er zu dem Slytherin, der immer noch in seine Richtung schaute. Harry wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser. Er konnte diesem Blick nicht mehr lange stand halten.  
  
Ruckartig stand Harry auf.  
  
„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Sorry."  
  
„Aber du hast dein Essen noch nicht mal angerührt." Hermine schaute Harry besorgt an.  
  
„Tut mir leid, es ist wirklich wichtig." Er guckte seine Freunde nicht mehr an, er schaute allein auf den Boden. Nichts wollte er sehen....nichts.  
  
  
  
Er stürmte aus dem Essenssaal, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde. Es war ihm egal, ob die anderen ihn für verrückt halten würden. Er wollte nur noch hier raus.  
  
  
  
Er musste jetzt schon einige male im Kreis gelaufen sein, was er nur nicht bemerkte. Erst als er plötzlich gegen etwas stieß. Wieder einmal fiel seine Brille zu Boden. Als er sich bückte spürte er, wie seine Finger mit denen eines andern zusammenstießen.  
  
Blonde Haare, helle Haut und graue Augen, wie ein Sturm an der See. Nicht schon wieder.  
  
„Na Potter, etwas nervös heute morgen?" Harry schob die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und richtete sich, genau wie sein Gegenüber, wieder auf.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an." Harry wendete seinen Blick von Malfoy ab.  
  
„Nicht einmal gegessen hat der arme Junge." Höhnisch guckte er Harry von allen Seiten an.  
  
„Du siehst schlecht aus. Solltest dich mehr um deine Gesundheit sorgen." Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
„Immerhin musst du ja gesund bleiben."  
  
„Als ob dich das auch nur im geringsten interessieren würde." Harry wusste, dass Malfoy gerade mal wieder dabei war sich über ihn lustig zu machen.  
  
„... Du hast recht. Tut es auch nicht." Malfoy grinste Harry an.  
  
„Was schlägt dir so auf den Magen? Hast du endlich gemerkt wie dumm deine Freunde sind, hast du vergessen deiner Mama einen Brief zu schreiben..." Gespielt entsetzt guckte er Harry an.  
  
"Ups! Tut mir leid hatte ich mal wieder vergessen, mein Fehler...Oder hast du einfach nur Angst vor dem Quidditch- Spiel in einer Woche?"  
  
Das Quidditch- Spiel! Das habe ich ja total vergessen!  
  
„Ich habe doch keine Angst vor dir. Warum auch, jeder könnte vor dir den Schnatz fangen." Harry zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Sogar Neville fliegt besser als du."  
  
„Du wagst es, Potter!" Fast hätte Malfoy seine coole Fassade fallengelassen und Harry geschlagen. Doch er musste sich beherrschen. Er würde dieses Spiel gewinnen und Potter konnte nichts dagegen machen. Denn er war das Ziel des ganzen Spiels und das, hatte nun wirklich nichts Quidditch zu tun.  
  
„Ich zweifle dein Können auch gar nicht an." Das Grinsen war auf Dracos Gesicht zurückgekehrt.  
  
„Du hast auch schon mal besser gelogen."  
  
„Ich wollte auch eigentlich nur sagen, dass du aufpassen solltest, dass du nicht vom Besen fällst. Nur weil ich dich einmal angucke. So kann man kein Spiel gewinnen." Draco schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, so dass einige silber- blonden Strähnen ihm tiefer ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
Harry wurde rot, er spürte es. Draco schaffte es immer wieder ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Wusste Malfoy etwa, dass...  
  
„Könnte es sein, dass Harry Potter, Retter der Welt, etwa eine Schwäche für Draco Malfoy hat?"  
  
Das machte die Situation auch nicht besser. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Röte in seinem Gesicht musste unterdessen die Farbe von Rons Haaren angenommen haben. Harry hatte befürchtet, dass es so kommen würde.  
  
„Du scheinst unsere kleinen Treffen nicht gut verkraftet zu haben. Würdest du es denn gerne noch mal wiederholen?"  
  
Ja, würde ich...ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr dagegen wehren.  
  
Harry spürte, wie er langsam in sich zusammen sank. Er schlang die Arme um sich. Konnte Malfoy nicht einfach verschwinden? Bitte...  
  
„Das nehme ich dann einfach mal als ja." Er tat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Dieser schloss daraufhin seine Augen...... nichts. Nichts passierte.  
  
Als seine grünen Augen sich langsam wieder öffneten guckten sie, in das nur wenige Zentimeter entfernte Gesicht von Draco.  
  
„Vergiss es! Das musst du dir erst einmal verdienen. Ich bin gespannt wer das Spiel dieses Mal gewinnen wird." Der Slytherin drehte Harry den Rücken zu und ging einige Schritte, drehte sich noch mal um und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. „Man sieht sich Potty."  
  
Warum konnte er nicht über Nacht verschwunden sein? Warum nicht?  
  
  
  
*******~*******  
  
„Harry, du bist wieder da, wie schön." Der Gryffindor stand starr in Dumbledores Büro.  
  
„Ja, ich wollte ihnen nur kurz den Stein zurückbringen." Er konnte dem Schulleiter nicht in die Augen gucken.  
  
„Hat er dir etwas genutzt?" Wie immer zierte ein Lächeln das Gesicht von Dumbledore.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, ob es wirklich so gut war, dass ich ihn benutzt habe."  
  
„Warum? Bist du verunsichert, da du denkst, du hättest dich in der Vergangenheit falsch entschieden?" Seine Stimme war warm, was Harry als sehr angenehm empfand.  
  
„Nein, dass ist es nicht. Wissen sie, es hätte alles so anders laufen können. Und jetzt habe ich nur Probleme und ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll!" Erst jetzt hatte Harry Professor Dumbledore angeguckt, er war aufgeregt und hatte den letzten Teil deshalb fast geschrien.  
  
„Manchmal ist denken nicht der richtige Weg, Harry. Du solltest nicht immer darauf hören, was dir dein Kopf sagt, sondern was dir dein Herz sagt. Es ist immer die richtige Entscheidung. Es kann nie falsch sein, was du fühlst ist immer richtig."  
  
„Danke Professor, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Aber ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen." Der Gryffindor hatte sich unterdessen wieder beruhigt.  
  
„Ja, du bist schon spät dran... und denk dran, höre auf dein Herz."  
  
„Werde ich." Ein letztes Mal lächelte Harry den älteren Mann vor sich an.  
  
Harry schloss leise die Tür von Dumbledores Büro. Hatte der Schulleiter wirklich recht? Sollte er auf sein Herz hören? Doch was sagte sein Herz überhaupt?  
  
Harry wusste es genau. Tief innen hatte er Malfoy schon längst alle seine Intrigen und anderen Gemeinheiten verziehen und noch viel mehr... Er wusste, dass er nicht so fühlen sollte, dass sagte ihm jedenfalls sein Kopf. Doch sein Herz sagte, dass es richtig war. Richtig Draco zu lieben.  
  
*********~*********  
  
„Sag mal Ron, was war eigentlich vorhin mit Harry los?" Dean guckte den rothaarigen Jungen an. Um die beiden herum saßen noch etliche andere Gryffindors der 6. Klasse. Der Unterricht begann heute erst später als sonst.  
  
„Wenn ich das wüsste. Er ist in letzter Zeit einfach nicht mehr er selbst." Ron stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände.  
  
„Aber besonders schlimm ist es vorhin gewesen. Warum ist er einfach aus der Halle gerannt? Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art, ich meine ohne Grund einfach abzuhauen." Hermine schaute verzweifelt zu Ron hinüber. Dieser schien aber mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein.  
  
„Er muss doch aber einen Grund haben." Auch Neville machte sich um seinen Freund sorgen.  
  
„Natürlich hat er den." Alle guckten jetzt auf Ron.  
  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie Malfoy zu unserem Tisch geguckt hatte. Mit Sicherheit ist er der Grund für Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten, er..." Seamus stieß Ron in die Rippen. Harry stand in der Tür, Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
„Harry, warum bist du denn vorhin so schnell gegangen?" Hermine guckte den Gryffindor fragend an.  
  
„Ich musste noch etwas mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen." Harrys Stimme war emotionslos.  
  
„Wenn das so ist... hast du Lust auf eine Runde Schach, wir könnten das Paket, dass von Fred und George heute morgen gekommen ist, öffnen oder willst du lieber etwas anderes machen?" Alle Augen waren nun auf den Jungen, der lebte gerichtet.  
  
„Entschuldige, aber ich bin in Moment nicht in der Stimmung um irgendetwas zu spielen. Ich muss meinen Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch schreiben. Ich denke, ich werde dann mal nach oben gehen. Bis nachher." Wieder mal war das einzige, was die anderen von Harry sahen, sein Rücken.  
  
Ron Augen funkelten leicht, als er Harry die Treppe hochgehen sah. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Malfoy hinter dem Ganzen steckt. Und ich werde rausfinden, was er schon wieder angerichtet hat. Das verspreche ich euch...."  
  
  
  
Teil 8 ist auch endlich fertig. Die Story entwickelt sich immer weiter. Ob Ron Harrys Geheimnis wohl auf die Spur kommen wird?  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel wird Quidditch gespielt. Yeah!  
  
Ich muss sagen, mein Draco ist ganz schön fies, oder was sagt ihr? Aber so ist nun mal sein Charakter... Was soll ich schon dagegen machen. Nett passt einfach nicht zu ihm, dann wäre er auch nur halb so interessant. Bad boy for live!  
  
Ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten Teil und lade ihn dann so schnell wie möglich hoch.  
  
Wir sehen uns dann im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Special thanks an meine Beta-Leser!  
  
See ya  
  
Firelove 


	9. Quidditch zwischen Himmel und Hölle

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel IX Quidditch zwischen Himmel und Hölle  
  
  
  
Die Tage vergingen. Das lang ersehnte Quidditchspiel, Gryffindor vs Slytherin rückte immer näher. Alle erwarteten das Spiel mit Spannung, nur einem wäre es am liebsten gewesen, wenn das Ganze schon lange vorbei gewesen wäre. Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Heute war es also so weit. Harry war nervös. Er hoffte, dass sich Malfoys Vorhersage nicht bewahrheitete und er vom Besen fiel, was nicht einmal so abwegig war. Er aß kaum, schlief schlecht und musste unter Dracos Blicken leiden. Bei jeder Gelegenheit, ob es nun im Unterricht, beim Essen, oder einfach nur auf den Gängen war. Überall wo Harry hinging schien auch Malfoy zu sein.  
  
Es war nicht leicht für Harry mit der Gewissheit, dass er mehr für den Slytherin empfand, umzugehen. Und noch schwerer war es für ihn, dass dieser es anscheinend auch noch wusste.  
  
Harry fragte sich, was Malfoy nur vorhatte. Er tat nie etwas ohne einen Hintergedanken. Dracos Worte waren noch ganz deutlich in seinem Kopf. „Ich bin gespannt, wer das Spiel diesmal gewinnt."  
  
Meint er nur das Quidditchspiel, oder steckt noch etwas anderes dahinter? Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht.  
  
*******~*****  
  
Die Umkleidekabine des Quidditchteams der Gryffindors war von Lachen erfüllt. Sie sprachen jetzt schon von ihrem Sieg.  
  
Dieser würde auch gleichzeitig den Gewinn des Quidditchpokals mit sich führen.  
  
Es war also das wichtigste Spiel in diesem Jahr. Das wusste auch Harry, deshalb war er sich auch nicht so sicher, ob er den Erwartungen seines Teams gerecht werden konnte. Nicht nur denen seines Teams, sondern auch denen seiner Freunde, allen Gryffindors und Professor McGonagall, die alle wie immer auf ihn zählten. Immerhin war er der wichtigste Spieler im Team, der Sucher.  
  
Harry zog sich seine scharlachrote Quidditchrobe über und nahm seinen Feuerblitz in die Hand.  
  
„Auf den Sieg!" Der laute Ausruf hallte durch die Umkleidekabine.  
  
Langsam machte sich das Gryffindorteam auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Mögen die Spiele beginnen...  
  
*******~*****  
  
Das Publikum jubelte, als die Gryffindors das Feld betraten. Ihre Besen in der Hand und ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Sehr anders sah es auch nicht aus, als das generische Quidditchteam das Feld betrat. Auch sie waren sich ihrer Sache sicher. Nur bei ihnen war das Lächeln durch ein fieses Grinsen ersetzt, außerdem applaudierten nur die Slytherins... und die waren nun einmal in der Minderheit. Buu-Rufe erfüllten das Spielfeld.  
  
Die beiden Mannschaften standen sich nun gegenüber.  
  
„Die Kapitäne jeder Mannschaft vor." Draco ging ohne zu zögern zu Madam Hooch. Harry tat das gleiche, allerdings sah es bei ihm eher gequält aus. „Gebt euch die Hand." Beide warteten einen Moment, bis Draco seinen Arm langsam ausstreckte und Harry seine Hand hinhielt. Harry machte keine Anstalten, dies zu erwidern.  
  
„Mister Potter."  
  
„Ja, Entschuldigung." Er nahm mit einer schnellen Bewegung Malfoys Hand.  
  
Bei ihrem letzten Spiel war es anders gewesen. Harry hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Malfoy ihm seine Hand brechen wollte. Jetzt war es nur ein leichter Händedruck, man hätte fast denken können es steckten Gefühle dahinter.  
  
Harry zog als erster seine Hand wieder zurück. „Auf ein gutes Spiel, Potter. Möge der bessere gewinnen." Draco grinste kurz und ging zurück zu seinem Team. Sein tiefgrüner Umhang wehte im Wind.  
  
„Auf die Besen, bitte." Ein schriller Pfiff ertönte. Die 14 Quidditchspieler schnellten auf ihren Besen hoch in die Lüfte.  
  
Harry begann wie immer über den anderen umherzukreisen. Doch diesmal war ihm Malfoy auf den Fersen.  
  
Der erste Punkt für Gryffindor wurde gerade gemacht und Harry konnte nur knapp einem Klatscher ausweichen. Als er in die andere Richtung abdrehen wollte, sah er Draco direkt neben sich.  
  
„Potter du fliegst heute irgendwie anders als sonst." Ein fieses Grinsen zierte Malfoys Gesicht.  
  
„Kannst du nicht woanders fliegen?" Harry guckte gespannt auf den Boden.  
  
„Mir gefällt es hier eigentlich ganz gut." Draco war bis jetzt Harrys Blicken gefolgt, doch nun guckte er durchdringlich den Gryffindor an.  
  
„Dann geh ich halt." Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Besen nach vorne und zischte ab.  
  
Malfoy guckte seinem Gegenspieler hinterher. Er würde das bekommen, was er wollte, dafür würde er schon sorgen.  
  
Langsam flog er Harry nach, unter dem Vorwand den Schnatz zu suchen.  
  
„Na Potter, schon etwas gefunden." Draco war wieder nahe an den Gryffindor rangeflogen.  
  
„Als ob ich gerade dir das sagen würde." Harry würdigte dem Slytherin keinen Blick. Er konnte seine Gefühle gekonnt unterdrücken...noch.  
  
Dracos Blick ruhte auf Harrys Körper, ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen lassend.  
  
Langsam aber sicher fing Harry wieder an nervös zu werden. Unruhig flog er seine Runden. Er musste Malfoy irgendwie loswerden. Zumindest für dieses Quidditchspiel, denn immerhin wollte er ja gewinnen.  
  
Es gab wohl nur noch einen Ausweg. Er musste eine kleine List anwenden.  
  
Harry stürzte auf seinem Besen in die Tiefe hinab. Er schaute sich kurz um. Draco folgte ihm, so wie er es vorgesehen hatte.  
  
Malfoy war ihm mit dem Gedanken gefolgt, dass sein Gegenspieler den Schnatz gesichtet hatte. Aber das war nicht der Fall, es war nur ein einfaches Ablenkungsmanöver.  
  
Die Jubelrufe verstummten. Alle guckten gespannt auf die beiden Sucher, die im Sturzflug auf den Boden zurasten.  
  
Harry und Draco waren nun gleich auf. Harry wusste, dass er seinen Besen kurz vor dem Boden abwenden musste. Auch wenn er nicht wollte, dass der Slytherin sich verletzte, hoffte er, dass er vom Besen fallen würde und das Spiel nicht mehr fortführen konnte.  
  
Der Boden näherte sich unaufhaltsam. Noch 20 Meter, noch 10, noch 5, noch 3...  
  
Der Wind peitschte Harry ins Gesicht, er musste durchhalten. Bis auf den letzten Meter.  
  
Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Das wussten die beiden, doch keiner wollte nachgeben.  
  
Draco riss seinen Besen wieder hoch und Harry geriet ins Taumeln. Er war unvernünftig gewesen, das war ihm klar.  
  
Er war nur noch Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt und schaffte es gerade noch so, den Besen umzulenken. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Stil fest. Er geriet ins Wanken.  
  
Das Publikum hielt den Atem an.  
  
Harry konnte sich halten. Fast wäre es passiert. Nur wegen seinen dummen Gefühlen wäre er fast vom Besen gefallen.  
  
Normalerweise hätte er so etwas nie getan! Wie konnte er nur? Eine dümmere Aktion hätte ihm auch nicht einfallen können, oder?  
  
Und was hatte ihm das ganze gebracht? Nichts! Die Ausgangsposition war immer noch die gleiche wie vorher. Jedenfalls fast...  
  
Die Zuschauer (die Slytherins ausgenommen) waren in einen Jubelsturm ausgebrochen. Besonders die Gryffindors jubelten ihrem Helden zu. Sie sahen dies als einen internen Wettkampf an. Und Harry hatte ihn für sie gewonnen!  
  
Harry konnte Rufe wie „Super Harry!", „Einfach genial!", oder „Draco ist ein Feigling!" von den Zuschauern hören. Das hatte er gar nicht bezwecken wollen, doch es fühlte sich gut an.  
  
Jetzt musste er nur noch den Schnatz fangen. Doch da war er auch schon wieder bei seinem nächsten Problem.  
  
Wie sollte er den kleinen goldenen Ball fangen, wenn er am ganzen Körper zitterte, Malfoys wütender Blick auf ihn gerichtet war und seine Gefühle sich gerade dazu entschlossen hatten eine Runde Achterbahn zu fahren?  
  
Doch eins hatte er erreicht. Draco hielt jetzt seinen Abstand. Noch einmal würde dem blonden Jungen das nicht passieren. Er musste jetzt nur ruhig bleiben und abwarten, dann würde Slytherin das Spiel gewinnen.  
  
Harry wusste es. Er wusste, dass Draco den Schnatz fangen würde, wenn er sich nicht in den nächsten Sekunden beruhigen würde. Und er wusste, dass Draco es auch wusste. Er spürte es in seinem Blick, in seinen Bewegungen. Der Slytherin war immer selbstsicher doch nie so sehr wie heute...  
  
  
  
Das Spiel ging unterdessen weiter. Es stand 100:90 für Gryffindor und der Schnatz war noch nicht einmal aufgetaucht. Und es schien so, als würde er es heute auch gar nicht mehr tun.  
  
Harry war immer noch so unruhig wie vorher. Obwohl sein Manöver jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde her war.  
  
Er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Wenn er flog fühlte er sich sonst immer frei und unbeschwert. Doch jetzt wünschte er sich endlich wieder auf dem Boden zu sein.  
  
Er reckte sich. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, dass an seinen Schuhen irgendwas goldenes war... goldenes? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Da schwebte doch wirklich seelenruhig neben seinem Schuh der Schnatz.  
  
Bevor Malfoy auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte den goldenen Ball zu sehen hatte Harry nach ihm gegriffen.  
  
Er spürte wie die Flügel, des kleinen goldenen Balls gegen die Innenfläche seiner Hand schlugen.  
  
Ich habe es geschafft! Ich kann es nicht glauben und es war so einfach...  
  
Er hielt den Schnatz hoch in die Luft. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, dass die Zuschauer, Lehrer und Quidditchspieler jetzt erstaunt auf Harry guckten.  
  
Das Gryffindorteam fand als erstes seine Stimmen wieder. Die anderen 6 Spieler flogen jubelnd auf Harry zu und umarmten ihn freudig.  
  
Jetzt stimmte auch das Publikum ein.  
  
Harry erschien alles so unwirklich. Es war nur Glück gewesen, dass war klar. Doch wirklich interessieren tat das im Moment keinen. Alle freuten sich zu sehr über den Sieg.  
  
Harry landete, mit immer noch zitternden Beinen, auf dem Boden, wo auch schon Ron und Hermine warteten, um Harry zu beglückwünschen.  
  
Aber nicht nur die beiden. Nein dort standen alle Gryffindors und feierten Harry. Er hatte nicht nur das Spiel für sie gewonnen, sondern auch den jährlichen Quidditchpokal.  
  
Zwischen Umarmungen und Beglückwünschungen guckte Harry zu den Slytherins hinüber. Draco stand mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Spielfeld. Sein Besen lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Er war entäuscht, dass erkannte Harry sofort. Doch wer wäre es an seiner Stelle nicht gewesen?  
  
Über die Slytherins dachten die anderen Gryffindors schon längst nicht mehr nach. Doch Harry konnte seinen Slytherin auch jetzt nicht vergessen...  
  
*******~*****  
  
Er musste einfach mit Malfoy reden. So schnell wie es nur ging. So konnte es nicht mehr weitergehen, immerhin wäre er fast vom Besen gefallen. Was für eine dumme Aktion!  
  
Er wollte Draco das erzählen, was er erlebt hatte, darüber reden, was er für ihn empfand.  
  
Harry verließ die Umkleidekabine der Gryffindors und guckte sich draußen auf den Gängen um. Hoffentlich war Draco nicht zu wütend auf ihn, denn besonders fair war es wirklich nicht gewesen. Es war einfach nur Zufall.  
  
  
  
Er hatte Glück. Draco verließ gerade die Umkleide der Slytherins. Harry lief ihm vorsichtig hinterher.  
  
„Was willst du Potter?" Harry blieb wie versteinert stehen. Wie hatte er nur gemerkt, dass er da war? Ohne sich umzugucken...  
  
„Malfoy...ich..." Harry versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und gleichzeitig dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken, Draco in der nächsten Sekunde zu umarmen.  
  
„Willst du hier rumstottern, oder mir etwas sagen?" Malfoys Ton war scharf und gefühllos.  
  
„Sei um 12 Uhr in Professor McGonagalls Klassenraum. Ich habe etwas mit dir zu bereden."  
  
„Warum denkst du, dass ich kommen werde? Und dich nicht bei den Lehrern verrate?"  
  
„Erstens, weil du zu neugierig bist, um dir das entgehen zu lassen...  
  
Und zweitens...weil ich dir vertraue."  
  
  
  
Fertig! Ich liebe Quidditch, musste einfach in einem Teil vorkommen. Ich hoffe, der Cliffhanger ist nicht zu gemein ^^  
  
Der nächste Teil wird ganz dramatisch. Das kann ich euch jetzt schon sagen!!!  
  
Danke an meine Beta-Leser, danke an alle die mir fleißig Reviews schreiben und danke an alle, die überhaupt meine FF lesen!!!  
  
Eure Firelove 


	10. Spiele nie mit dem Feuer

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel X Spiele nie mit dem Feuer  
  
  
  
Vorwort: Wer davon überzeugt ist, dass Draco Malfoy eigentlich ein vom Himmel gefallener Engel sei, könnte mit diesem Kapitel nicht klar kommen. Er ist nun mal ein echtes ... daran wird sich in nächster Zeit auch nichts ändern.  
  
  
  
Harry öffnete die Tür zu Professor McGonagalls Klassenraum. Es brannten nur einige Kerzen an der Wand. Die Atmosphäre war unangenehm, irgendwie bedrückend.  
  
Der Gryffindor schaute sich um. Anscheinend war noch keiner da. Dabei war es doch schon 12 Uhr. Wo bleibt er nur? Er hatte sich doch extra von der Party weggeschlichen...  
  
„Du bist spät Potter." Draco trat aus einem der unzähligen Schatten hervor. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, wie es sich für einen Slytherin gehörte. Den Umhang hatte er allerdings abgelegt. Seine silber-blonden Haare fielen ihm in sein Gesicht.  
  
Harry fühlte sich unwohl. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er sich unansehnlich neben Malfoy vorkam, denn er hatte nur eine einfache blaue Jeans und ein dunkles T-Shirt an. Der Slytherin sah so viel eleganter aus.  
  
Dracos grauen Augen hatten Harry fixiert. Wie konnte der Gryffindor dem anderen Jungen nur erklären, was er für ihn empfand. Obwohl er sich vorher überlegt hatte, was er sagen wollte, fiel ihm jetzt kein einziges Wort mehr ein.  
  
Er wird mich umbringen! Das ist sicher.  
  
„Ist euere Feier schon zu Ende?" Sein Ton war etwas gedrückter als sonst. Man merkte, dass er immer noch wütend war, dass Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte.  
  
„Nein, ich hab mich weggeschlichen."  
  
„So." Man merkte, wie gelangweilt Malfoy von dem Gespräch war.  
  
  
  
„Willst du mir nun etwas sagen, oder nicht?" Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wie..." Harry schien verlegen. Die Röte, die sich erneut über sein Gesicht zog, sah man im Dunkeln zum Glück nicht.  
  
„Dann kann ich ja wieder gehen." Malfoy drehte sich um, bereit, den Raum schnellst möglich zu verlassen.  
  
„Nein, bitte nicht! Ich fange schon an." Wieder entstand eine Pause.  
  
„Das merkt man. Entweder du redest jetzt, oder ich gehe wieder. Ich weiß besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen."  
  
„Weißt du noch, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast?" Harry strich sich mal wieder nervös durch die Haare.  
  
„Nein, Entschuldigung. Ich merke mir nicht jeden Satz den ich sage."  
  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine." In Harry stieg die alt bekannte Wut wieder hoch. Warum musste Malfoy nur immer so ein Idiot sein?  
  
„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich werde wohl besser wissen, was ich weiß und was nicht."  
  
Machte es Draco eigentlich Spaß ihn immer so quälen? Ich verstehe das nicht...  
  
„Warum tust du das?" Gekränkt guckte er den Slytherin an.  
  
„Was?" Malfoy hatte es wirklich drauf sich dumm zu stellen.  
  
„Hasst du mich?" Harry war einen Schritt näher an Draco herangetreten, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.  
  
„Sollte ich dich denn hassen?"  
  
„Kannst du mir nicht einmal normal antworten?"  
  
Harry hatte sich jetzt vor den Slytherin gestellt. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer emotionslos und ohne jede Regung.  
  
„Nein, ich denke nicht." Draco musste einfach grinsen. Er konnte und wollte seinen Sarkasmus nicht verbergen.  
  
„Behandeln tust du mich jedenfalls so, als ob du mich hassen würdest...aber warum hast du mich dann damals ge..ge..."  
  
„Geküsst?" Malfoy war immer noch ruhig. Als ob ihn das alles gar nichts anginge.  
  
„Ja, richtig. Warum?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht." Draco guckte auf seine Hände, die anscheinend unglaublich faszinierend waren.  
  
„Na toll! Ich küsse auch immer einfach mal so ohne Grund andere Leute. Besonders, wenn ich Draco Malfoy heiße. Du hast doch immer einen Hintergedanken! Und dann noch die Sache mit dem ‚Was wäre wenn du ein Slytherin geworden wärst'. Könntest du mir das vielleicht mal erklären!? Ich versteh es nämlich nicht. Und eine Erklärung bist du mir mindestens schuldig." Harry war explodiert. All seine Gefühle und Fragen waren auf einmal aus ihm rausgesprudelt.  
  
„Wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, warum gehst du dann nicht zu deiner Schlammblut-Freundin? Die kann es dir bestimmt erklären...  
  
Was ist dein wirkliches Problem?" Wieder standen die beiden so nahe beieinander. Harry drückte seine Fingernägel hart in die Handflächen, so lange bis sich deutlich kleine rote Abdrücke abzeichneten.  
  
„Ich wollte wissen was passiert, wenn ich ein Slytherin geworden wäre. Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt, aber nichts gefunden, was mir hätte helfen können." Harry atmete einmal tief durch und wendete seinen Blick von Draco ab.  
  
„Letztendlich habe ich doch einen Weg gefunden, um mir die Frage zu beantworten. Hast du schon einmal etwas von dem „Wandel der Zeit" gehört? Nein, wahrscheinlicht nicht..."  
  
Malfoy guckte den Gryffindor ungläubig an. Was redete er da nur?  
  
„Wie soll ich sagen, ich bin in eine parallele Welt gereist. In der ich ein Slytherin war und kein Gryffindor. Und ich hätte nie erwartet, was ich dort gesehen habe." Harry schaute in Dracos Augen. Was konnte er dort sehen?... Es war jedenfalls kein Interesse...  
  
„Sag mal Potter, hast du schlecht geträumt? Was erzählst du da? Parallele Welt, du ein Slytherin? Sind das deine geheimen Wünsche, oder was?"  
  
„Vielleicht  
  
?" Harry lächelte etwas. Es war schön mal in der überlegenen Position zu sein.  
  
„Sagtest du nicht damals, es gebe nur ein ja, oder nein?" Malfoy guckte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ungläubig an.  
  
„Gibt es auch nur, aber ich will es dir nicht sagen... Noch nicht. Du musst mir erst versprechen, dass du weiter zuhörst." Harry wusste, dass er den andern jetzt da hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte.  
  
„Und was, wenn ich keine Lust mehr habe?" So leicht ließ sich Draco nicht in die Enge treiben.  
  
„Dann wirst du dich ewig fragen, was ich dir erzählen wollte." Grüne Augen blitzten Malfoy an.  
  
„Als ob mich das interessieren würde." Abfällig schaute der Slytherin auf den andern Jungen.  
  
„Dann geh doch. Tschüß!" Harry winkte Draco einige Male zu.  
  
Beide standen jetzt ruhig da, keiner redete, keiner bewegte sich.  
  
„Es scheint so, als ob es dich doch interessiert. Dann höre weiter zu und unterbrich mich nicht ständig. Ich probiere mich auch so kurz wie möglich zu fassen. Es wird dich bestimmt schockieren:  
  
Es war verrückt. Alles so unglaublich verdreht.  
  
Und du hattest recht... Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber es entspricht der Wahrheit. Es wäre alles so anders gelaufen, wenn ich damals nicht Ron, sondern dich am Bahnhof getroffen hätte. Ich wäre ein Slytherin geworden und zwar, weil ich mich mit dir angefreundet hätte.  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Wir beide sollten Freunde sein? Ja, es war wirklich so. Du Sucher, ich Treiber im Quidditchteam der Slytherins. Verkehrte Welt, oder? Aber das war ja noch nicht alles.  
  
Das was in der letzten Zeit zwischen uns in dieser Welt abgelaufen ist, passierte in der anderen Welt auch. Doch aus einem ganz anderen Grund, als ich gedacht hätte.  
  
-Pause-  
  
Wir waren in einander verliebt. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Doch jetzt macht es alles Sinn. Du hasst mich nämlich nur, weil ich deine Freundschaft damals abgeschlagen habe. Es könnte alles anders sein. So anders!  
  
In der anderen Zeit sagtest du, du hättest mich gehasst, wenn ich nicht dein Freund geworden wäre und so ist es bei uns wirklich gekommen. Du hast mich gar nicht von Anfang an gehasst. Habe ich nicht recht?"  
  
„Bist du jetzt total verrückt geworden Potter? Geht es dir nicht mehr ganz gut? Natürlich hasse ich dich. Guck doch in den Spiegel, dann siehst du woher das kommt."  
  
„Lüg nicht Draco." Der flehende Unterton in Harrys Stimme war nicht schwer zu überhören.  
  
„Seit wann nennen wir uns bei den Vornamen?" Draco schob Harry bei Seite, doch dieser wollte noch nicht gehen, er war so nahe am Ziel.  
  
„Wir hätten schon viel früher damit anfangen sollen." Warm lächelte er Malfoy an.  
  
„Vergiss es, ich bin nicht dein Freund, oder irgend so was ähnliches. Ich bin dein Feind. Und ich bleibe es auch!"  
  
„Und warum hast du mich dann geküsst?" Harry legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf den Arm des Slytherin.  
  
  
  
„Es war ein verdammtes Spiel Potter! Ich wollte dich am Boden sehen, sehen wie du langsam zerbrichst." Wütend schlug Draco Harrys Hand von seinem Arm.  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Verzweifelt schaute der Gryffindor in die tief grauen Augen seines Gegenübers.  
  
„Was hast du erwartet? Das ich etwa irgendwelche Gefühle für dich haben würde? Niemals."  
  
Harry stand geschockt vor Draco. Er zitterte. Wie konnte das nur sein!? Hasste Malfoy ihn also wirklich?  
  
„Draco, ich..."  
  
„Nenn mich nicht Draco!" Malfoy war außer sich. Was bildete sich Potter nur ein?  
  
„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."  
  
Es schien, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Kein Atemzug war zu hören, sie standen einfach nur still da und guckten sich an. Dann lehnte sich Harry vorsichtig vor und küsste den Slytherin leicht auf die Lippen. Er spürte wie Draco zusammenzuckte und ihn dann grob wegstieß.  
  
„Das ist ein verdammt schlechter Scherz Potter. Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich dir das glauben würde, oder? Du willst es mir heim zahlen, dass ich mich über dich immer lustig gemacht habe nicht?"  
  
„Nein, es ist die Wahrheit!" Warum glaubt er mir denn nicht?  
  
Draco wendete seinen Blick auf den Boden. Ein leises Lachen war aus seiner Richtung zu vernehmen, dass nach und nach hysterischer wurde.  
  
„Du bist so dumm Potter. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein kleines Spiel solche Auswirkungen auf dich hätte. Du liebst mich also..."  
  
Malfoy ging auf Harry zu und drückte ihn fest gegen eine der Sitzbänke.  
  
In den Augen des Gryffindors schimmernden Tränen.  
  
„Ich kann es ja verstehen, dass fast jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts von mir träumt und auch unzählige Jungen, aber mein Erzfeind... Wie tief bist du eigentlich gesunken, Potter?" Malfoy strich sich einige blonde Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Dir gefällt mein kleines Spielchen also...soll ich dir mal etwas verraten?" Dracos Gesicht war nur noch weinige Zentimeter von dem des Gryffindors entfernt.  
  
„Du bist eine richtige Gryffindor-Schlampe. Ich hasse dich!"  
  
Harry starrte Draco entsetzt an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Bestimmt würde er gleich aufwachen und merken, dass alles nur ein Albtraum war.  
  
Wieso sagte Malfoy nur so etwas? Er liebte ihn doch.  
  
Langsam rollten die Tränen Harrys Wangen hinab.  
  
„Aber D-draco..."  
  
„Kein aber Draco! Du bist noch unerträglicher als Pansy und das soll schon was heißen. Heb dir dein Liebesgeständnisse für jemand anderen auf... Ich könnte jede bekommen. Wieso sollte ich dich nehmen? Vergiss es Potter! Du bist total krank. Man sollte dich ins St.-Mungo-Hospital einweisen." Draco ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Ausgang.  
  
„Ach und noch eine letzte Warnung: Wenn du mich noch einmal anfassen, oder mich auch nur ansprechen solltest, bist du tot. Das verspreche ich dir.  
  
Es gibt da einen sehr passenden Spruch:  
  
Spiele niemals mit dem Feuer..."  
  
Malfoy warf Harry noch einen letzten scharfen Blick zu „...du könntest dich daran verbrennen." und verließ dann den Klassenraum.  
  
  
  
Harry brach zusammen. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu fließen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Draco auch etwas für ihn empfinden würde. Doch so war es nicht. Nicht im Geringsten.  
  
Der Slytherin hasste ihn. Und daran war er nur selbst schuld. Warum hatte er damals nur Dracos Hand nicht genommen?  
  
  
  
*******~******  
  
Die Feier im Gryffindorturm war zu Ende. Es war schon fast 1 Uhr. Die meisten waren schon im Bett.  
  
Hermine und Ron suchten noch die letzten leeren Butterbierflaschen zusammen. Sie hatten den Raum im Handumdrehen wieder in seinen Originalzustand gebracht.  
  
„Hast du Harry gesehen?" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
  
„Nein, schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr." Hermine überprüfte noch einmal den Raum.  
  
„Ron hattest du das eigentlich ernst gemeint?"  
  
„Hn?" Ron legte seinen Kopf schief.  
  
„Dass Malfoy hinter Harrys merkwürdigen Verhalten steckt..." Hermine schien etwas verunsichert. Sie glaubte Rons Ausführungen noch nicht ganz.  
  
„Ja, da bin ich mir fast 100prozentig sicher."  
  
„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, lass uns mal oben im Schlafsaal nachschauen." Ron legte einen Arm um Hermine.  
  
Sie gingen die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf.  
  
Ron zog den Vorhang von Harrys Bett zurück. Leer.  
  
„Keiner da!" Der rothaarige Junge zog zur Kontrolle auch noch die Bettdecke hoch.  
  
„Das sehe ich auch Ron. Wir sollten ihn suchen gehen."  
  
„Ohne Tarnumhang?"  
  
Hermine nickte kurz. „Ja, muss wohl sein."  
  
Hermine und Ron gingen vorsichtig die Treppen wieder hinab und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie gerade zu dem Bild der fetten Dame kamen, öffnete sich der Eingang.  
  
Dort stand Harry.  
  
Gerötete Augen, zitternd am ganzen Körper, Brille tief auf die Nase gerutscht und ein trüber, abwesender Blick. Alle Hoffnungen schienen aus ihm verschwunden zu sein.  
  
„Harry! Was ist bloß mit dir passiert???"  
  
  
  
Es tut mir leid! Bitte nicht hauen...Ich weiß, dass das wirklich gemein war. Und ich kann euch noch nicht einmal versprechen, dass es jetzt bald besser wird... Harry und ihr müsst wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen leiden, gemein ich weiß.  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr lest meine Geschichte dennoch weiter, immerhin wird es jetzt erst richtig spannend ^^  
  
Und es bleibt ja auch noch eine entscheidende Frage offen: Ist Draco wirklich so ein Idiot wie wir alle glauben?  
  
Wäre nett von euch, wenn ihr mir sagt, wie euch der Teil gefallen hat. Bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob die Story so noch gut bei euch ankommt.  
  
Danke an meine Beta-Leser. Und natürlich an alle die meiner FF immer noch treu sind.  
  
Eure Firelove 


	11. Wozu sind denn Freunde da?

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
Kapitel XI Wozu sind denn Freunde da?  
  
  
  
Ron rannte zu Harry, bevor dieser reglos auf den Steinfußboden sank. Besorgt guckte er seinen Freund an.  
  
Auch Hermine beugte sich nun zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinunter.  
  
„Harry was ist bloß passiert?" Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor antwortete nicht und schien sich auch nicht einmal darum zu bemühen.  
  
„Warum erzählst du uns nie etwas?" Hermine bemühte sich, dass es nicht wie ein Vorwurf klang. Dafür war jetzt nicht die Zeit.  
  
Harrys Augen waren leer, als ob er durch die beiden hindurchgucken würde. Er senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden...  
  
  
  
Bevor Hermine noch etwas sagen konnte begann sich Harry schon wieder langsam aufzurichten. Wackelig stand er auf den Beinen.  
  
„Können wir nicht morgen darüber reden? Ich bin müde." Harry konnte seinen Freunden immer noch nicht in die Augen gucken. Er hatte den beiden in der letzten Zeit zu viel verschwiegen...  
  
„Das sieht man, aber wir wollen erst wissen, was passiert ist." Hermines Ton war nicht so streng wie sonst, sie sah, dass es Harry schlecht ging.  
  
Ron nahm Harrys Arm und half ihm die Treppe hoch.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war es warm und die Lichter gedämpft. Ron ließ Harry erst los, als dieser sicher einem Stuhl saß.  
  
„Wir lassen dich nicht weg, solange du uns nicht endlich alles erzählt hast." Hermine konnte Harry nicht noch eine Nacht in so einem Zustand alleine lassen. Es wäre unverantwortlich gewesen.  
  
„Ihr werdet mich aber nicht verstehen." Harry schüttelte abwesend seinen Kopf.  
  
„Wir sind doch deine Freunde. Natürlich verstehen wir dich." Hermine lächelte Harry freundlich an, was dieser allerdings gar nicht wahrnahm.  
  
„Erzähl uns doch endlich, was Malfoy mit dir gemacht hat!" Ron war aufgesprungen und guckte Harry fest in die Augen. „Denkst du wirklich, wir wären so blind? Wie du ihn anguckst, wie er dir nachläuft und dann die Sache auf dem Quidditchfeld..."  
  
„Du meinst ihr wisst Bescheid?"  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon." Die Situation war unangenehm. Unangenehm, da keiner mehr sprach.  
  
Das leise Ticken einer Uhr war im Hintergrund zu hören.  
  
Kann es wirklich sein, dass die beiden Bescheid wissen?  
  
„Was denkt ihr darüber?" Harry sah die anderen beiden Gryffindors fragend an, er konnte nicht glauben, dass seine Freunde die Sache so gelassen sahen.  
  
„Dass du uns endlich erzählen solltest, was wirklich passiert ist. Was hat Mafoy nur mit dir gemacht?" Ron schaute den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ruhig an.  
  
„Aber er ist doch gar nicht daran Schuld!" Harry versuchte den Slytherin zu verteidigen, immerhin konnte er ja wirklich nichts dafür. Na ja, fast nichts...  
  
„Natürlich ist er das!" Ron, jetzt nicht mehr so ruhig, schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Doch!"  
  
„Was kann er schon dafür, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe?"  
  
Rons Augen weiteten sich. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. Langsam setzte er sich wieder auf einen Stuhl. Er senkte seine Hände auf den Tisch vor ihm.  
  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
  
„..." Harry beobachtete den anderen Jungen genau. Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?  
  
„DAS KANN DOCH NICHT DEIN ERNST SEIN!!"  
  
Die Schachfiguren, die auf dem Schachbrett vor ihnen standen wackelten heftig, einige fielen sogar um.  
  
„Du stehst auf JUNGEN?" Ron hatte den Satz fast geschrieen. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen Gryffindors nicht aufwachten...  
  
Harry guckte seinen Freund entgeistert an.  
  
„Ich dachte, ihr wüsstet bescheid..." Harrys Ton war verteidigend, er wusste nicht, wie er sich sonst verhalten sollte.  
  
„Und dann auch noch gerade auf den?"  
  
Ron war tiefrot angelaufen. „Das ist ein Witz, oder? Reden wir hier wirklich über Draco Malfoy? Sohn von Lucius ‚Todesser' Malfoy?"  
  
Harry nickte vorsichtig.  
  
„Verdammt Harry! Das kann doch nicht sein! Dieser, dieser...ich finde gar keine Worte. Mit so etwas hätte ich niemals gerechnet. Ihr beide hasst euch doch!"  
  
„Das stimmt ja auch aber..." Harry klang verunsichert. Konnte Ron sich nicht einfach wieder beruhigen?  
  
„Nichts aber! Du...mrftmsg" Hermine hatte die Hand vor Rons Mund gelegt.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du uns erst einmal erzählen, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir einiges nicht mitbekommen haben." Hermine blieb gefühllos und sachlich, obwohl sie innerlich genauso aufgewühlt, wie Ron war.  
  
Harry atmete tief durch. Er war doch sowieso schon total verwirrt und jetzt auch noch das. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen...zusammenreißen...Ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen.  
  
Ron zappelte rum, um sich aus Hermines festem Griff zu befreien.  
  
„Wenn du noch ein Wort sagst...!" Hermines Ton war drohend. Ron wusste, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutete.  
  
Langsam nahm Hermine ihre Hand wieder weg. Ron guckte Harry wütend an, aber sagte nichts mehr.  
  
„Na los, du kannst uns ruhig vertrauen." Hermine trat Ron unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienbein, sodass dieser zustimmend nickte.  
  
Das hat man gerade gemerkt. Harry wusste, dass es noch ziemlich kompliziert werden würde...das Ganze zu erklären."  
  
„Es fing alles damit an, dass ich Malfoy unten in der Nähe von Professor Snapes Büro getroffen habe." Ich muss ja nicht unbedingt sagen, dass er mir aufgelauert hat.  
  
„Er fragte mich, wo ich meine Freunde...Ach, egal... Um es kurz zu fassen...er hat mich geküsst."  
  
„..." Ron guckte Harry erstaunt an.  
  
„..." Hermine dagegen schaute auf Ron.  
  
„WAS?" Beide waren gleichzeitig aufgesprungen.  
  
Oh, jetzt scheinen sie sich ja wieder prächtig zu verstehen.  
  
Hermine fing sich als erste wieder. „Und was ist danach passiert?" Ron schaute dieses Mal Hermine wütend an.  
  
„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben Herm? Dieser Slytherin hat Harry geküsst!" Das braunhaarige Mädchen ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl nieder.  
  
Ron war rötlich angelaufen. Wie konnte sie nur?  
  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst leise sein. Du redest eh immer nur über Dinge, die keinen interessieren, oder die keiner versteht."  
  
Ron setzte sich beleidigt wieder hin.  
  
Harry war Hermine dankbar, dass sie den rothaarigen Gryffindor so gut unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
Ich sollte die ganze Sache vielleicht noch etwas mehr kürzen. Wer weiß, was hier sonst noch passiert. Es wäre vielleicht ganz gut, wenn ich ihnen nicht erzähle, dass Draco mich noch mal geküsst hat...und dass ich ihn geküsst habe...Oh Gott da möchte ich gar nicht dran denken, was passiert wenn ich ihnen das sagen würde. Am besten ich lenke so schnell wie möglich auf den „Wandel der Zeit" um.  
  
„Er sagte dann etwas davon, dass alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn ich ein Slytherin geworden wäre." Nervös zupfte Harry an seinem Umhang.  
  
„Als ob das jemals passiert wäre!" Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Es wäre passiert, wenn ich damals nicht dich sondern Dra- ich meine Malfoy am Bahnhof getroffen hätte." Harry lächelte etwas, er sollte wirklich nicht zu viel erzählen.  
  
„Vergiss es Harry! Du wärst nie ein Slytherin geworden. Niemals!" Ron sprach jetzt wieder lauter, aber wurde auch gleich mit einem bösen Blick von Hermine ruhig gestellt.  
  
„Wisst ihr, der sprechende Hut hätte mich damals fast nach Slytherin gesteckt und das ganz sicher nicht ohne Grund...Nachdem ich mit Malfoy ein weiteres Mal gesprochen hatte, ging mir diese Frage einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: ‚Was wäre, wenn ich ein Slytherin geworden wäre'." Hermine und Ron hörten jetzt gespannt Harrys Geschichte zu.  
  
„Ich musste einfach herausfinden, was passiert wäre. Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt, aber kam irgendwie nicht so recht voran."  
  
„Deshalb hast du also so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht." Hermine nahm eine der umgefallenen Schachfiguren in die Hand.  
  
„Ja, genau deshalb. Letztendlich hat mir Professor Dumbledore geholfen. Er gab mir den „Wandel der Zeit" und..."  
  
„ECHT?" Mit einem dumpfen ‚tock' schlug die Schachfigur auf den Teppich auf. Hermine hatte beide Hände hochgerissen. „Ich dachte, der wäre nur eine Legende!"  
  
„Das hätte ich mir gleich denken können, dass du darüber Bescheid weißt." Hermine guckte Harry freudig an.  
  
„Kann mir auch mal jemand sagen, was es mit dem Zeit-Dings auf sich hat?" Ron schaute verwundert die beiden anderen Gryffindors an, die sich anscheinend gerade auch ohne Worte verstanden, was Ron mal wieder ziemlich eifersüchtig machte, immerhin war Hermine seine Freundin. Na ja, auf Harry war er aber nicht sauer, schließlich war er sein Freund und...er ist ja auch verliebt...‚leider'!  
  
„Eigentlich ist der „Wandel der Zeit" nur als Legende bekannt. Aber einige große Zauberer, die einst auf Hogwarts waren, behaupten, es gäbe ihn wirklich. Er soll dazu fähig sein Menschen in eine parallele Zeitebene zu versetzen, in der bestimmte Entscheidungen verändert worden sind. Dies alles ist in der ´Geschichte Hogwarts' nach zu lesen."  
  
„100 Punkte für Gryffindor Miss Granger." Harry lächelte Hermine an.  
  
„Heh, du kannst ja wieder lachen!" Hermine beugte sich hinunter um die Schachfigur wieder aufzuheben. Als sie erneut hochkam, erwiderte sie Harrys Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass hinter dem Lachen des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors so viele Probleme verborgen waren. Sie wollte Harry helfen, immerhin war er über die Jahre hinweg wie ein Bruder für sie geworden.  
  
„Ich bemühe mich...  
  
Jedenfalls habe ich mir mit diesem Stein meine Frage dann auch beantwortet und bin in eine Zeit gereist, in der ich ein Slytherin war."  
  
„Muss ja wohl die Hölle für dich gewesen sein, oder? Mit den ganzen Slytherins zusammen..." Ron strich sich mit einer Hand durch seine roten Haare, ein abfälliger Blick schien in seinen Augen.  
  
„Erstens stand ich nur daneben und habe mir das ganze angeguckt, da ich schon zu voreingenommen war und zweitens, meinem anderen Ich schien es sehr gut zu gefallen."  
  
„Aber ich dachte, Slytherins sind solche..."  
  
„Nein..doch...na ja manche jedenfalls. Aber einige sind anders, als man denkt." Harry funkelte Ron an, er konnte es nicht leiden, dass er die ganze Zeit so schlecht über Draco dachte. Aber er konnte es ihm auch nicht verübeln, immerhin hatte sich Malfoy wirklich unmöglich in den letzten Jahren verhalten...und jetzt eigentlich immer noch.  
  
„Du redest jetzt nicht von dem, von dem ich denke, dass du von dem...Ach du weißt schon, was ich meine!" Verwirrt schüttelte der Gryffindor seinen Kopf.  
  
„Doch, allerdings." Ron guckte Harry angewidert an.  
  
„Ich gehe mal kurz auf die Toilette, ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben!"  
  
„Ron, das ist eine ernste Situation." Hermine hatte jetzt wieder eingegriffen, sie konnte sich vorstellen, was in Ron vorging. Trotzdem konnte er wenigstens einmal ruhig sein und nicht alles verderben.  
  
„Für mich ist das ganze nur ein Witz." Ron guckte von Hermine weg. Warum war er schon wieder an allem schuld? Immerhin war doch Harry derjenige, der hier ein Problem hatte.  
  
„Jetzt sei doch endlich mal ruhig. Du verletzt Harrys Gefühle!"  
  
Harry hörte ruhig dem Gespräch seiner beiden Freunde zu. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Ron sich anders verhalten würde. Es war klar, dass er seine Gefühle nicht akzeptieren konnte.  
  
Harry lenkte jetzt wieder das Gespräch in die Richtung des eigentlichen Themas um. Je schneller alles vorbei war, desto besser!  
  
„...Ich traf Malfoy am Bahnhof, teilte mir mit ihm ein Abteil und freundete mich gleich mit ihm an. Natürlich war er es, der mich davon überzeugte ein Slytherin zu werden. Tja und über die Jahre hinweg wurden wir wirklich gute Freunde. Es war eine vollkommen verkehrte Welt!  
  
Am Ende sagte Malfoy, dass er mich gehasst hätte, wenn wir keine Freunde geworden wären. Und außerdem meinte er, dass er mich lieben würde..."  
  
„Das hat Malfoy gesagt?" Hermine schaute Harry geschockt an. Ron waren die dummen Sprüche ausgegangen...  
  
„Ja, er war ganz anders...ich habe mich in letzter Zeit oft gefragt, ob ich damals seine Hand hätte annehmen sollen. Vielleicht wäre er dann heute ganz anders zu uns." Die altbekannte Trauer schien wieder aus Harrys Augen. Wie oft hatte er sich das in letzter Zeit schon gefragt und war doch nie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?  
  
„Du warst wirklich mit Malfoy befreundet? Ich glaube es nicht...und was war mit uns? Ich meine, wir sind doch deine Freunde!" Nachdem Ron seine Redesperre überwunden hatte, schien er noch wütender als vorher zu sein.  
  
„Ihr...tja ihr habt mich gehasst. Immerhin war ich ein Slytherin. Und ihr kennt ja den Hass zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins..."  
  
„Wir haben dich gehasst?"  
  
„Immerhin haben wir ständig die Quidditchspiele gewonnen. Das hat eure Ehre verletzt...besonders deine." Harry erinnerte sich daran, was Ron über ihn gesagt hatte. Es tat ihm immer noch weh, wenn er darüber nachdachte.  
  
„Hmpf...mit dir als Sucher ist das auch nicht schwer... Du warst doch Sucher, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte. „Und Draco war Treiber."  
  
Ron verzog das Gesicht, jetzt nannte er diese kleine Ratte sogar schon beim Vornamen!.  
  
„Ich meine natürlich Malfoy..."  
  
„So weit seid ihr also schon..."  
  
„Was meinst du?" Nervös klopfte Harry mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch. Könnte es sein, dass er merkt, dass ich den beiden einiges verschwiegen habe? Das es nicht bei einem Kuss geblieben ist?  
  
„Ich finde es ziemlich persönlich sich beim Vornamen zu nennen!"  
  
Harry wurde rot. „Ach so, das gewöhnt man sich halt so an. Ist doch ganz normal."  
  
„Und deshalb wirst du jetzt auch rot, weil das ja alles sooo normal ist!" Ron hatte ein wissendes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Hermine guckte ungläubig die beiden Jungen an. „Entschuldigt, dass ich euer überaus wichtiges Gespräch unterbreche, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du jetzt so schlecht drauf bist."  
  
„Hättest du gute Laune, wenn du deinen Freunden die ganze Zeit deine Gefühle verschweigen musst? Und du auch noch mit der Gewissheit leben musst, dass du für deinen Erzfeind etwas anders als Hass empfindest...etwas völlig anders..."  
  
„Ich verstehe das schon, aber was ist vorhin passiert, Harry? Du warst kaum mehr ansprechbar."  
  
Das reichte um Harry wieder Tränen wieder in die Augen zu treiben. Er hatte das Treffen mit Malfoy, in dem Gespräch mit seinen Freunden, bis jetzt gut verdrängt.  
  
„Entschuldige, habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"  
  
Der Gryffindor schluchzte. „Nein, ist schon okay, aber ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden."  
  
„Du hast uns jetzt schon so viel gesagt, jetzt kannst du uns auch noch erzählen, was vorhin passiert ist."  
  
„I-ich habe mich mit Malfoy getroffen und...und..." Harry versuchte vergeblich seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, sie liefen jetzt frei über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Er hat gesagt, für ihn wäre alles nur ein Spiel und, dass er mich hassen würde...und..." Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Erinnerungen waren unerträglich für ihn.  
  
„Und was?" Hermine musste jetzt einfach die ganze Geschichte wissen, sonst könnte sie Harry auch nicht helfen.  
  
„Das ich eine Gryffindor-Schlampe wäre." Harry wischte mit seinem Handrücken über sein Gesicht, was nicht besonders viel nützte.  
  
„Das hat er wirklich gesagt?" Harry antwortete nicht mehr. Tränen liefen unkontrolliert über seine Wangen.  
  
„Warum sagt er so etwas?"  
  
„..." Der Gryffindor weigerte sich immer noch weiter zu reden.  
  
„Harry!" Hermine sah jetzt selbst traurig aus. Sie hatte Harry noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen.  
  
„Er meint ich wäre verrückt, wenn ich wirklich etwas für ihn empfinden würde und außerdem sagte er, wenn ich ihn noch einmal anspreche, d-dann bringt er mich um."  
  
„Dieses miese... der ist es echt nicht wert, dass du wegen ihm weinst." Erst jetzt sagte Ron wieder etwas. Er war Hermine zuliebe bis jetzt ruhig geblieben, doch jetzt ertrug er es nicht mehr, dass es seinem Freund nur wegen Malfoy so schlecht ging.  
  
„Aber ich liebe ihn doch." Ron schluckte. Daran hatte er sich noch nicht gewöhnt.  
  
„Ich bin wirklich müde. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Ihr wisst ja nun alles." Traurig senkte der Gryffindor seinen Kopf.  
  
„Können wir dir noch irgendwie helfen?" Hermine reichte Harry ein Taschentuch.  
  
„Nein, mir kann keiner helfen." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wischte sich mit dem Tuch über seine Wangen.  
  
„Harry, aber mir ist so einiges noch nicht klar, was..." Hermine versuchte ein letztes Mal vergeblich Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.  
  
„Kann ich dir das morgen erzählen?"  
  
„Entschuldige, natürlich. Gute Nacht." Hermines Ton war immer leiser geworden. Sie wusste, dass Harry ihr sowieso nicht mehr zuhörte.  
  
„Nacht." Langsam ging er die Steintreppe hinauf.  
  
  
  
„Das war jetzt ein echter Schock!" Ron strich mit seinen Händen über die Hose.  
  
„Das kann man sagen. Meinst du, wir können ihm irgendwie helfen?" Hermine guckte jetzt besorgt den rothaarigen Jungen an.  
  
„Ich glaube, es wäre besser wenn wir ihm gar nicht helfen. Die ganze Sache ist eh total verrückt."  
  
„Ron! Wenn er ihn nun einmal liebt." Hermine protestierte gegen Rons Abneigung.  
  
„Das ist Malfoy! Harry kann ihn nicht lieben. Damit werde ich mich nie abfinden. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er auf Jungen steht, das könnte ich ja noch ertragen, aber gerade Malfoy!"  
  
„Er ist unser Freund. Wir müssen ihm einfach helfen! Und wenn du nicht mitmachst, dann mach ich's halt alleine!" Entschlossen schlug Hermine mit der Hand auf den Tisch.  
  
„Und was wollen wir machen?" Misstrauisch schaute er die braunhaarige Hexe an.  
  
„Wir werden mit Malfoy reden!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 11 ist fertig. Ich weiß, in diesem Teil ist nicht so viel passiert und es kam auch kein Draco vor. Es tut mir Leid... Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder etwas spannender.  
  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieser Teil trotzdem ^^  
  
Hermine und Ron wollen mit Draco reden. Na da wird ja was los sein!!! (Autsch, Draco und Ron in einem Raum!)  
  
So ich habe mich jetzt damit abgefunden, dass einigen der Verlauf meiner Geschichte nicht so gefällt. Ich schreibe jetzt einfach weiter. Wem es gefällt, dem gefällt es. Und wem nicht, der soll es auch nicht lesen.  
  
Ich habe einen coolen Spruch gefunden: Flames halten mich warm im Winter.  
  
Gefällt mir ^^  
  
Meine Beta-Leser haben wie immer gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich danke euch!!!  
  
So, dann mache ich mich mal gleich an den nächsten Teil! Mal sehen wie lang der wird...dieser hier war verdammt lang. Ich saß auch bedeutend länger an dem Kapitel, als an denen davor...und gefallen tut es mir immer noch nicht so recht. Irgendwie gefällt mir in Moment nichts so richtig. Na ja ich schreibe trotzdem weiter (das war jetzt eine Androhung ^_^).  
  
  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


	12. Aussichtslos

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel XII Aussichtslos  
  
  
  
„Lass mich los Hermine! Ich will nicht mit Malfoy reden! Ich will nicht!" Hermine zog Ron die dunklen Gänge unterhalb Hogwarts entlang. Sie war fest entschlossen mit Darco Malfoy zu reden. Für sie war es die einzige Möglichkeit Harry zu helfen...  
  
„Du hörst dich an, wie ein kleines Kind. Jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen Ron, oder weißt du eine andere Möglichkeit, wie wir Harry helfen können?" Der rothaarige Gryffindor hatte es endlich geschafft seinen Arm loszureißen.  
  
„Aber Harry soll ja gar nicht mit Malfoy zusammen sein! Stell dir das doch mal vor!" Ron war immer noch nicht von dem Gedanken begeistert, mit dem arroganten Slytherin zu reden zu müssen.  
  
„Ich denke, Harry und Draco wären niedlich zusammen." Hermine lächelte sanft.  
  
„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Niedlich und Malfoy in einem Satz." Der Gryffindor schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf, sodass seine roten Haare wild umher sprangen.  
  
„Und gewöhne dir endlich an, ihn Draco zu nennen, dass würde Harry bestimmt besser gefallen."  
  
„Er ist und bleibt nun mal Malfoy. Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht Dra...du weißt schon wie nennen." Ron verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
  
„Jetzt sei ruhig. Wir sind gleich da."  
  
Es waren nur wenige Stunden vergangen, seit sie mit Harry über sein ‚Problem' geredet hatten. Schlaf war wohl ein Wort, dass keiner in der letzten Nacht richtig definieren konnte, dennoch hatte Hermine darauf bestanden gleich nach dem Unterricht mit Malfoy zu reden.  
  
Ron probierte diese zwar davon abzuhalten, doch im Nachhinein waren alle seine Argumente nutzlos.  
  
*Rückblick*  
  
Ron: „Aber Harry will bestimmt nicht, dass wir mit ihm reden."  
  
Hermine: „Ist klar Ron, aber was sollen wir sonst machen?"  
  
Ron: „Malfoy wird bestimmt gar nicht mit uns reden."  
  
Hermine: „Wir können es aber wenigstens probieren!"  
  
Ron: „Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!"  
  
Hermine: „Das interessiert dich doch sonst auch nicht."  
  
*Rückblick Ende*  
  
Ron seufzte. Hermine war wirklich bestimmend.  
  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder los Ron?" Misstrauisch guckte sie den Gryffindor an.  
  
„Nichts alles in Ordnung..." Müde winkte der Rotschopf ab. Nicht noch mehr Streitereien, es gab im Moment wirklich schon genug.  
  
Hermine und Ron waren am Ende des Ganges angelangt. Sie standen vor einer kalten dunklen Steinwand, von der sie noch aus ihrem 2. Schuljahr wussten, dass dort der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war. Die drei Gryffindors hatten sich oft darüber unterhalten, wie sich Ron und Harry, als Crabbe und Goyle bei den Slytherins eingeschlichen hatten.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir kennen das Passwort gar nicht." Ron guckte Hermine skeptisch an. Als diese jedoch antworten wollte schwang ein Teil der kahlen Wand vor ihnen auf.  
  
Graue Augen blickten die beiden kalt an.  
  
„Was wollen zwei Gryffindors wie ihr in unserem Gebiet?" Draco sah sie abfällig an.  
  
„Ach Malfoy, das trifft sich ja gut. Wir wollten gerade mit dir reden." Das braunhaarige Mädchen versuchte sachlich und ruhig zu bleiben. Es war klar, dass es schwer werden würde mit Malfoy zu reden...  
  
„Ich will aber nicht mit einem Schlammblut und einem Idioten reden." ...Sehr schwer.  
  
Hermine hielt Ron an seinem Arm fest, damit dieser Draco nicht an den Hals sprang...was er ganz sicher nicht tun wollte, um den ‚sympathischen' Slytherin zu umarmen.  
  
„Das nimmst du sofort zurück!" Leider konnte Hermine Ron nicht auch noch den Mund verbieten, was die ganze Situation um einiges komplizierter machte.  
  
„Und was, wenn ich es nicht tue? Willst du mich dann anbetteln?" Draco grinste das Pärchen an. Er wusste, wie er den rothaarigen Gryffindor reizen konnte.  
  
„Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit zum Streiten!" Das 16 jährige Mädchen schaute abwechselnd Ron und Draco scharf an, was den Slytherin allerdings nicht besonders beeindruckte.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir? Es könnte meinem guten Ruf schaden, wenn mich jemand mit euch reden sieht."  
  
„Es geht um Harry..."  
  
„Ich habe nichts zu Potter zu sagen. Ihr könnt also wieder gehen." Draco strich sich durch seine silber-blonden Haare. Man merkte, dass ihn das Thema verunsicherte.  
  
„Es ist wirklich wichtig. Wenn du willst, können wir uns auch woanders unterhalten." Hermine wies in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.  
  
„Warum sollte ich kommen? Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen."  
  
„Und wie wäre es, wenn wir der ganzen Schule erzählen würden, dass du Harry geküsst hast." Dracos Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Woher..."  
  
„Das ist doch egal. Wir treffen uns um 1 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors." Triumphierend schaute Hermine den Slytherin an.  
  
„Und wie soll ich dort hinkommen?" Genervt zupfte Malfoy an seinem Umhang.  
  
„Du wirst das schon irgendwie schaffen. Wir sehen uns dann später." Bevor Malfoy noch weiter widersprechen konnte, verschwanden die beiden Gryffindors wieder aus den dunklen Gängen unterhalb von Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
*******~*******  
  
Harry lag auf seinem Bett. Er war froh endlich wieder etwas Ruhe zu haben.  
  
Seit heute morgen hatten ihn Hermine und Ron nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen.  
  
Etwas merkwürdig war es schon, dass die beiden so plötzlich weg mussten. Aber eigentlich war es Harry auch egal. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, nicht gegessen (er hatte sich geweigert mit zum Essen in die große Halle zu kommen) und konnte sich auch nicht richtig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Ihm wurde von Professor McGonagall wegen Unaufmerksamkeit, allein in einer Stunde, 15 Punkte für Gryffindor abgezogen.  
  
Harry war froh darüber, dass er heute keinen Zaubertränke Unterricht gehabt hatte. Nicht nur, dass ihm von Snape mindestens 100 Punkte für sein Haus abgezogen worden wären, sondern so hätte er auch Draco wiedergesehen ... Und das war das letzte, was er im Moment wollte. Schon schlimm genug, dass Hermine und Ron ihn mit ihren Blicken ständig daran erinnern mussten, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war.  
  
Der Gryffindor setzte sich auf und ließ seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes hängen. Er nahm seine Brille von der Nase und bog den linken Bügel etwas in seinen Händen hin und her.  
  
Niemals hätte Harry mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Sowohl von Draco, als auch von Ron nicht. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Ron es erst einmal nicht verstehen würde, aber Harry merkte, dass sein Freund immer noch ablehnend gegenüber seinen Gefühlen war. Dabei dachte er, Ron wäre sein Freund... Sei nicht so dumm! Natürlich ist er mein Freund, aber warum muss er nur immer so verdammt stur sein?  
  
Er stand auf und schaute in das verschwommene Spiegelbild vor ihm. Schwarz und Grün waren die einzigen beiden Farben die er erkennen konnte. Grün...  
  
Doch am schlimmsten waren immer noch Dracos Worte. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er bekam sie nicht aus seinem Kopf. ‚Gryffindor-Schlampe'...etwas demütigenderes hätte er gar nicht sagen können. Dabei waren seine Gefühle für Malfoy doch echt! Er wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Für ihn war das ganze nicht nur ein Spiel. Und außerdem konnte Draco ihn nicht für seine Liebe verantwortlich machen. Harry hatte sich diese Gefühle ja nicht ausgesucht. Was konnte er dafür, dass er sich gerade in Malfoy verliebt hatte.  
  
Das musste doch auch der Slytherin einsehen...  
  
Wie konnte er sich nur so in Draco geirrt haben. Dabei hatte ihm der ‚Wandel der Zeit' doch etwas ganz anderes gezeigt... Er muss mich doch auch lieben. Tränen stiegen wieder in den smaragd-grünen Augen des Gryffindors auf.  
  
  
  
********~******  
  
Pfahles Mondlicht schien in den großen Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war kurz vor 1 Uhr, Zeit für das geheime Treffen von Slytherin und Gryffindor.  
  
„Denkst du, dass er wirklich kommt?" Ron ließ sich in einem der großen roten Sessel nieder.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall, er muss. Er hat viel zu große Angst, dass sein gutes Image ansonsten drauf gehen könnte." Hermine setzte sich auf einen weiteren Sessel neben dem aufbrausenden Gryffindor.  
  
„Wer hat hier Angst?"  
  
Malfoy hatte seinen schwarzen Umhang elegant um die Schultern geschwungen. In dem sanften Mondlicht sah er noch blasser aus, als sonst. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er sich auch unwohler fühlte, als sonst.  
  
„Ich habe doch keine Angst vor euch."  
  
„Und wieso bist du dann hierher gekommen, mitten in der Nacht?" Hermine musste sich ihr Lachen verkneifen. Es war schön, dass sie Malfoy mal unter ihrer Kontrolle hatten.  
  
„...Ihr hättet sonst ja doch keine Ruhe gegeben. Ich will jetzt endlich die Fronten klären, vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja Potter ein bisschen vom Hals halten, das ist doch sicherlich auch in eurem Interesse." Er setzte sich elegant auf einen der Sessel etwas weiter weg, von denen der beiden Gryffindors.  
  
„Wir haben uns nicht mit dir getroffen, um Harry in irgendeiner Weise davon abzuhalten etwas für dich zu empfinden."  
  
„Schade."  
  
Draco guckte sich in dem großen runden Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er war gar nicht zu vergleichen mit dem der Slytherins. Man konnte die Wärme, die hier Tag für Tag versprüht wurde förmlich spüren. Malfoy durchfuhr ein leichter Schauer, den er sich aber nicht im geringsten anmerken ließ.  
  
„Fangt endlich an. Hier halte ich es nicht lange aus." Draco rümpfte die Nase.  
  
„Das kann ich mir denken, so viel Liebe und Freundschaft, die dieser Raum ausstrahlt bist du wohl nicht gewohnt." Hermine hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.  
  
Malfoy lächelte müde. „Wie auch immer..."  
  
„Gut, am besten ich fange mal ganz von vorne an..."  
  
„Aber fass dich kurz Schlammblut."  
  
„Pass auf was du sagst, wenigstens in unseren Räumen könntest du dich mal ein wenig zurück halten." Hermien funkelte den Slytherin böse an. Nur weil Harry sich auf einmal in diesen Idioten verlieben musste, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass auch sie ihn mögen musste.  
  
„Mir ist es egal, wo ich dich beleidige. Ich tue was ich will, also probier mich gar nicht erst zu erziehen."  
  
Hermine seufzte. „Du willst es also ganz direkt...Warum hast du Harry geküsst?"  
  
Draco schaute sich erneut in dem runden Raum um. Er schien spannender zu sein, als die eben gestellte Frage.  
  
„Kein Kommentar."  
  
„So kommen wir nicht weiter. Du musst schon kooperieren."  
  
„Ich will aber gar nicht!" Der Slytherin sah Hermine und Ron wütend an, immerhin ging die beiden die Angelegenheit zwischen ihm und Harry ganz und gar nichts an.  
  
„Bei dir heißt es immer nur ich will, ich will, ich will. Typisch verzogenes Einzelkind."  
  
„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe." Sagte Malfoy nervös und schaute auf den Fußboden, wissend, dass er verloren hatte.  
  
„Und richtig auseinander setzten kannst du dich auch nicht richtig." Ihn am seinem Stolz zu packen war der einzige Weg, um Draco aus der Reserve zu locken. Anders würde man an ihn auch nicht rankommen.  
  
„Darum geht es hier ja auch gar nicht!" Die Stimme des Slytherins war leise geworden, fast schon zurückhaltend, was man von ihm sonst nicht unbedingt gewöhnt war.  
  
„Du wolltest uns doch nichts erzählen!" Diesmal strich sich Hermine durch die Haare...genervt.  
  
„Schön, dann sag ich es euch halt, aber wehe ihr beschwert euch danach." Drohend blickte er die beiden mit seinen schmalen grauen Augen an.  
  
„Ich wollte Potter am Boden sehen. Ich dachte es wäre das schlimmste, was ich meinem Feind antun könnte, dass das ganze so eine Wendung nimmt hätte ich nie gedacht."  
  
„Ich auch nicht." Ron hatte sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten, doch den Kommentar konnte er nicht unterdrücken. „Ich glaube, dass ist das erste Mal, dass wir uns einig sind Wiesel." Draco fand sein altes Grinsen wieder, worüber er mehr als froh war.  
  
„Jetzt keine Streitereien mehr...Und weshalb hast du so schlimme Sachen zu Harry gesagt? Du wusstest doch, was er für dich empfindet. Du hast ihm das Herz gebrochen!"  
  
„Erstens war das der Sinn der ganzen Aktion, auch wenn es nicht ganz so geplant war. Und zweitens was hättest du gemacht? Mein Erzrivale gesteht mir plötzlich seine Liebe und redet irgendwas von Sachen, die zwischen uns beiden in einer anderen Zeit passiert sind...und dass ich ihn auch noch lieben würde! Potter hat sich total lächerlich gemacht." Anscheinend hatte Malfoy mit seinem Grinsen auch sein Selbstvertauen wiedererlangt.  
  
„So siehst du das also." Sagte Hermine ohne einen Funken Gefühl, denn sie wollte Malfoy nicht zeigen, wie sehr sie die ganze Sache unterdessen mitnahm. Sie litt fast so sehr wie es Harry tun würde, wenn er hier wäre. Malfoys Worte waren wirklich verletzend.  
  
„Ja, genauso sehe ich das. Du bist wirklich intelligenter, als ich dachte." Draco sah das Gryffindor Mädchen abfällig an.  
  
„Spar dir deine Sprüche, sie werden doch nicht besser."  
  
Hermine und Malfoy schauten sich fest in die Augen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen wusste nicht mehr so recht, was sie sagen sollte.  
  
„Weißt du Draco..."  
  
„Jetzt fang nicht du auch noch damit an!" Der Slytherin schloss gelangweilt seine Augen.  
  
„Dann also doch Malfoy."  
  
Provokation war wohl wirklich das letzte Mittel...  
  
„Weißt du was ich denke? Ich glaube, dass hinter deinem Verhalten noch etwas anderes steckt. Vielleicht bist du ja in Harry verliebt und wolltest mit der Aktion seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen. Deine Erklärung ist nämlich nicht sehr sinnvoll. Für Harry sollte es doch so schrecklich sein, wenn du ihn küsst, aber für dich muss es dann doch noch schlimmer sein. Du sagst doch immer, wie sehr du Harry hasst."  
  
„Manchmal muss man sich halt selbst überwinden, um an sein Ziel zu kommen."  
  
„Ziemlich schlechte Ausrede. Findest du nicht?"  
  
Draco wurde leicht rot. Passiert ja nicht besonders oft, dass ‚Mister kalt wie Eis' auch mal rot wurde. Es war jetzt nur die Frage, ob er rot wurde, weil er wütend war, oder weil die Unterstellungen so treffend waren.  
  
„Du tust immer so kalt, aber eigentlich bist du ganz anders. Du möchtest in Wirklichkeit mit Harry befreundet sein. Wir können das voll und ganz verstehen. Für uns ist er doch wie ein Bruder. Und weißt du, Harry würde es bestimmt freuen, wenn ihr euch besser verstehen würdet. Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich ein Paar sein, aber es wäre doch nett..."  
  
„Ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung!" Jetzt hatte Hermine Draco dort, wo sie ihn haben wollte.  
  
„Dann erzähl es uns."  
  
„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Malfoy erhob sich langsam.  
  
„Du bist uns aber noch eine Erklärung schuldig." Auch Hermine war jetzt aufgesprungen, nur Ron saß immer noch gelangweilt auf dem roten Sessel.  
  
„Ich bin euch überhaupt nichts schuldig. Und ich würde euch empfehlen, Potter nichts von unserm Gespräch zu sagen. Sonst erleidet der Arme noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch."  
  
„Du sollst nicht so über Harry reden!"  
  
Aber Malfoy hatte der wütenden Gryffindor schon den Rücken zugekehrt und war wieder auf dem Weg zurück in die Räume der Slytherins.  
  
  
  
„Meinst du nicht auch, dass hinter Dracos Verhalten doch noch etwas anderes steckt?" Das Gryffindor Mädchen sah immer noch traurig auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes.  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Er ist ein Slytherin, die sind mit so einem Verhalten geboren worden." Müde gab der Rotschopf Hermine einen kurzen Kuss und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
  
„Aber wenn es stimmt und Harry wäre auch fast ein Slytherin geworden, dann sind doch nicht alle Slytherins gleich. Oder willst du behaupten, Harry wäre auch so?"  
  
Ron gähnte leise.„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht...aber Malfoy ist nun einmal so wie er ist. Und er wird sich auch ganz sicher nicht mehr ändern. Das hat er eben sehr deutlich gemacht. Es ist aussichtslos, sieh das endlich ein, Hermine."  
  
  
  
*********~*******  
  
Draco ging alleine die dunklen Gänge weit unter Hogwarts entlang. Sein Blick auf den schwarzen Boden unter sich gerichtet.  
  
„Wie konnte die ganze Sache so ausarten?" Graue Augen funkelten im Dunkeln.  
  
„Warum macht Potter es nur so verdammt kompliziert..."  
  
  
  
Ich habe Teil 12 also doch zu Ende geschrieben, obwohl ich in Moment in einer ganz schön großen Krise stecke. Irgendwie gefällt mir nichts mehr, was ich schreibe, so richtig.  
  
Na ja ich lass mich nicht unterkriegen. So lange es noch so liebe Leute da draußen gibt, denen meine FF gefällt, schreibe ich auch weiter ^^ Ich probiere es wenigstens.  
  
Thanks wie immer an meine Beta-Leser!  
  
War der letzte Teil okay so? Mal sehen was ihr von dem hier haltet... freue mich schon auf eure Reviews ^^  
  
Ach noch eine Sache: Bin gerade am planen meiner nächsten HP Fanfiction und wollte nur mal wissen ob ihr interessiert seit! Und wenn nicht, dann schreibe ich sie trotzdem *fiesgrins* Wird übrigens eine verhältnismäßig harmlose FF! Ach ja der Inhalt:  
  
Aus Harrys Sicht:  
  
Wie konnte ich auch nur so dumm sein und auf Malfoy hören? Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass ich diese Strafe mit ihm absitzen musste, aber das hätte ich wirklich nicht tun sollen! Dabei müsste ich doch eigentlich wissen, dass wenn Malfoy sagt: „Oder hast du etwa Angst?", alles in einer Katastrophe enden wird....Was passiert ist?  
  
Wir haben einen ‚zerbrochenen' Anhänger gefunden und seit dem ist nichts mehr, wie es einmal war. Spätestens nachdem wir erfahren hatten, dass die beiden Teile des Anhängers immer zusammen gehören. Ist eigentlich nicht so schlimm... wenn nicht jeder von uns eins um den Hals hätte!  
  
Klar sind auch Hermine und Ron nicht weit, wenn es um alte Zaubersprüche geht. Und was Prof. Snape mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat wird an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten ^^  
  
Ach ja, suche neue Beta-Leser für die neue FF! Will meine alten nicht weiter belasten ! Sorry, dass ich so viel von eurer Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe!  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


	13. Ein Leben ohne dich

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
Kapitel XIII Ein Leben ohne dich  
  
  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle eintrat, durchfuhr ihn ein eisiger Schauer. Er spürte, dass der Blick des blonden Slytherins auf ihm ruhte. Es war anders als sonst...unerträglicher.  
  
Sein Herz sagte ihm ‚dreh dich um', sein Kopf sagte ‚guck weg, es tut dir nur weh'. Harry beschloss auf seinen Kopf zu hören. Dumbledores Rat auf sein Herz zu hören hatte ihm bis jetzt nur Ärger eingebracht.  
  
Hermine tippte dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor leicht auf die Schulter. „Alles okay Harry?"  
  
„Ja, mir geht's gut." Das war natürlich total gelogen, was auch Hermine nicht übersehen konnte. Die Art wie er lief, sich setzte, seine Brille zurecht schob, alle seine Bewegungen schrieen förmlich ‚Lasst mich einfach nur in Ruhe.' und ‚Ich will ihn nicht wiedersehen.' Hermine beschloss Harry erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen.  
  
Sie hatte Harry nichts von dem gestrigen Treffen mit Malfoy erzählt. Es hätte ihn nur noch mehr verletzt. Auch Ron musste ihr versprechen, dass er Harry nichts verraten würde.  
  
Es war eine sehr komplizierte Situation. Ron hatte, auch wenn sie es nicht wahr haben wollte, wahrscheinlich recht. Die ganze Sache war aussichtslos! Jetzt war nur noch die Frage offen, ob Harry das auch irgendwann einsehen würde. Aber wenn man ihn jetzt so anguckte, dann war das wohl ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.  
  
Eines hatte Hermine in ihrem perfekten Plan dann doch vergessen... Sie konnte Harry in Ruhe lassen, Ron konnte das, aber die anderen Gryffindors würden das ganz sicher nicht tun. Immerhin wusste keiner etwas von Harrys Problemen.  
  
„He Harry, du siehst aus, als würde die Welt gleich untergehen!" Seamus grinste Harry frech entgegen, doch dieser nahm seinen Freund nicht einmal wahr.  
  
„Was soll das Seamus?" Hermine schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich mache mir Sorgen und werde dafür noch angemacht!"  
  
„Tut mir Leid, ihm geht's nur nicht so gut." Sie versuchte Harry vor den Fragen der anderen zu schützen, doch das war ohne eine vernünftige Erklärung ziemlich schwer.  
  
„Das könnte mir Harry auch selbst sagen, oder?"  
  
„Hm..." Harry stocherte mit der Gabel in etwas, dass auf seinem Teller vor ihm lag und so ähnlich aussah wie Rührei, herum.  
  
„Das ist wohl sinnlos..." Seamus verlor wie immer schnell das Interesse und guckte sich neugierig in dem großen Raum um. Das tat er jeden Morgen, es war die beste Möglichkeit den neusten Tratsch und Klatsch zu erfahren, wie z.B. ‚Wer hat sich von wem getrennt?', oder ‚Wer ist das neue Traumpaar der Schule?". Am leichtesten waren die Mädchen zu erkennen, die von einem Jungen sitzen gelassen wurden, oder eine Abfuhr erhalten hatten. Da sie die ganze Nacht geheult hatten, waren ihre Augen rot und geschwollen, redeten kaum und schauten so, als ob die Welt im nächsten Augenblick untergehen würde...  
  
„Wahhh!" Seamus sprang erschrocken auf.  
  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?" Hermine schaute den Gryffindor, der ihr gegenüber saß, misstrauisch an.  
  
„Harry, bist du etwa verliebt?"  
  
Harry ließ seine Gabel mit einem lauten Klirren auf seinen Teller fallen. Und dieser verabschiedete sich darauf auch noch von seinem Platz auf dem Tisch.  
  
Da es noch früh war und die Halle nicht einmal zur Hälfte gefüllt war, zog das ungewöhnliche Geräusch die Blicke der ganzen Schüler auf sich.  
  
„Wie bitte?" Harry schaute Seamus entsetzt an.  
  
„Damit hast du dich verraten! Unser Harry ist verliebt! Wer ist denn die Glückliche? Cho fällt ja schon mal weg, die Zeiten sind ja lange vorbei."  
  
Harry sank, wenn es noch möglich war tiefer in seinen Sitz. Eine leichte Röte zog sich über sein Gesicht.  
  
Seamus im Gegenzug dazu schaute sich interessiert um. Ein paar der Schüler begannen sich wieder zu unterhalten, als wäre nichts passiert. Doch einige starrten immer noch in die Richtung des Gryffindortisches. Darunter auch Draco Malfoy.  
  
„Sag wenigstens aus welchem Haus. Bitte! Etwa eine Gryffindor, oder Ravenclaw? Hm...ich denke keine aus Hufflepuff...etwa aus Slytherin???"  
  
Harrys Atem stockte er bekam kein Wort raus aber wenn er nicht schnell etwas sagen würde, wäre das zu verdächtig.  
  
„W-wie k-kommst du darauf? I-ich bin n-nicht ver-verliebt."  
  
...Und damit mache ich mich wohl weniger verdächtig. Harry seufzte leise.  
  
„Klar, Kumpel! Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dir das glaube?" Freundschaftlich schlug Seamus Harry auf die Schulter.  
  
Harry setzte das Glas Kürbissaft vor ihm an seine Lippen, um einen langen Zug zu nehmen. So konnte er wenigstens die Antwort herauszögern.  
  
Seamus hatte sich unterdessen wieder in der Halle umgeguckt.  
  
„Sieh mal an, sogar unser Lieblings- Slytherin Draco Malfoy interessiert sich für dein Liebes-leben!"  
  
Harry spuckte erschrocken die Hälfte des Kürbissafts auf Ron, der vor ihm saß.  
  
Angewidert guckte der rothaarige Gryffindor auf seine Sachen.  
  
„Hermine bitte erinnere mich das nächste Mal daran, dass ich mich nicht mehr vor Harry setzte. Danke."  
  
Der gesamte Gryffindortisch brach in lautes Gelächter aus.  
  
Keinem fiel auf, dass Harry immer noch mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf seinem Platz saß. Interessierte sich Draco vielleicht doch für ihn? Oder befürchtet er nur, dass Harry etwas über seine Gefühle erzählen würde?  
  
Malfoy, am andern Ende der Halle, sah weiterhin zu dem Tisch an dem Harry Potter saß. Die Gryffindors hatten zum Glück vergessen, wer der Grund für Harrys Ausbruch war. Nicht nur Harry wäre in Erklärungsnot gekommen... nein auch Draco hätte es nicht leicht gehabt.  
  
*******~*******  
  
„Wir sehen dich dann nachher. Wir haben noch kurz etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Ruh dich ein wenig aus, leg dich hin, oder am besten, du lernst ein wenig, so wie du im Moment im Unterricht zuhörst hast du eine Menge nachzulernen..." Mit diesen Worten waren Hermine und Ron nach dem Unterricht verschwunden. Harry fragte sich, was die beiden jetzt schon wieder ohne ihn vor hatten. Entweder sie beaufsichtigten ihn wie ein kleines Kind, oder sie gingen, ohne einen richtigen Grund zu nennen. He, ist ja schon fast wieder wie früher!  
  
Eigentlich wollte sich Harry Hermines Worte zu Herzen nehmen und zum Gryffindorturm gehen, doch entschied er sich komischer Weise plötzlich anders. Er hatte keine Lust auf schlafen, klappen würde es nämlich sowieso nicht und aufs lernen konnte er sich nun mal auch nicht konzentrieren.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf und seiner schweren Schultasche über der Schulter, lief er durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts. Die 6.-Klässler hatten jetzt zwei Freistunden, alle anderen Schüler Unterricht wie immer. Deswegen waren die Flure auch so leer wie sonst nie.  
  
Letztendlich fand sich Harry im Vorraum der großen Halle wieder... Immer noch so verwirrt wie vorher. Er wollte gerade die große steinerne Treppe hinunter gehen als...  
  
„Das hätte ziemlich ins Auge gehen können heute morgen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was passiert wäre wenn die andern Gryffindors nicht durch Rons Scherz abgelenkt worden wären?"  
  
„Da sieht man mal wieder wie dumm ihr seid! Durch einen einfach Witz vergesst ihr alles um euch herum, das nenne ich einfach nur dumm!"  
  
Dort standen doch wirklich Hermine, Ron und Draco! Harry traute seinen Augen nicht! Sprachen da etwa wirklich seine beiden Freunde mit Malfoy? Das war also die überaus wichtige Sache, die die beiden noch zu erledigen hatten.  
  
Ohne mich zu fragen! Wie können sie das nur machen ohne mich zu fragen?  
  
Harry stellte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung hinter eine der großen Stein-Säulen. Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut. Was mischen sich die beiden in meine Angelegenheiten ein? Ist ja schön, dass sie mir helfen wollen, aber was soll jetzt Draco über mich denken? Dass ich nicht einmal alleine mit ihm reden kann?  
  
„Sehr nett Malfoy, wirklich sehr nett von dir... Du könntest dich aber mal ein weinig zusammenreißen. Ron schafft es ja auch."  
  
Draco schüttelte arrogant seinen Kopf. „Ich sagte ja ‚dumm'."  
  
„Kann man sich eigentlich auch einmal normal mit dir unterhalten?" Sagte Hermine gereizt. Auch sie hatte besseres zu tun, als sich die dummen Sprüche von Malfoy anzuhören.  
  
„Kommt drauf an mit wem ich mich unterhalte und übrigens...wenn ich mich recht erinnere habe ich gestern schon alles gesagt, was ich zu dem Thema zu sagen habe gesagt."  
  
Harry schlug mit einer Hand gegen die Steinwand neben sich. Sie hatten sich gestern also auch schon getroffen. Warum hatten sie ihm denn nicht erzählt, was Draco gesagt hatte?  
  
Verzweifelt schaute Hermine erst Ron und dann wieder Malfoy an.„Aber du musst doch sehen, wie schlecht es Harry geht."  
  
„Natürlich. Ist doch schön."  
  
„Du bist so ein ... Okay also noch mal, wenn du dich nicht sofort entschuldigst, oder sonst irgendwas ähnliches tust, seid ihr beide schneller Gesprächsthema Nummer eins als du Quidditch auch nur aussprechen kannst."  
  
„Quidditch." Meinte Draco flach. Sein Blick sagte ‚Wer ist hier das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins?'.  
  
„Du bist ja so unglaublich witzig Malfoy. Ich meine es ernst. Es würde dir bestimmt auch nicht gefallen, wenn die ganze Schule über euer kleines Geheimnis bescheid weiß." Hermine setzte ein künstliches Lächeln auf.  
  
Harry trat wieder einen Schritt vor, um die Situation besser überblicken zu können. Hermine beschimpfte Draco, das war ganz eindeutig zu erkennen. Komischer Weise hielt sich Ron dagegen mehr im Hintergrund.  
  
Harrys Blick blieb bei Malfoy stehen. Wie gut er heute wieder aussah. Die blonden Haare fielen ihm tiefer als sonst ins Gesicht. Harry war froh gewesen, als Draco im 5. Schuljahr aufgehört hatte sich die silbernen Haare zurück zu kämmen... Was? Im 5. Jahr hatte er schon so gedacht? Das hatte Harry nie so richtig wahr genommen, doch wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, mochte er Draco vielleicht wirklich schon länger, als er es sich zugestehen wollte.  
  
„Allerdings würde mir das nicht gefallen. Ich weiß nur nicht, was das damit zu tun hat, dass ich mich bei Potter entschuldigen soll. Ist doch nicht mein Problem wenn er so rumheult."  
  
Hermine packte Draco wütend am Kragen. „Und ob das dein Problem ist, immerhin bist du Schuld an der ganzen Situation! Hättest du Harry nicht geküsst..."  
  
„Jetzt schrei es doch noch lauter!" Draco riss sich mit einem Ruck von Hermine los.  
  
„Du kannst ja gleich die ganze Schule mit Postern behängen: ‚Draco Malfoy hat Harry Potter geküsst!' oder wie wäre es mit ‚Junge, der lebt verliebt sich in unglaublich attraktiven und intelligenten Slytherin.' Das zweite würde mir dann doch besser gefallen. Immerhin stehe ich noch einiger maßen gut dabei da."  
  
„Solange du dein gutes Image behälst ist ja alles okay. Denk nicht immer nur an dich!"  
  
Malfoy strich mit seiner Hand die Stelle, an der Hermine ihn gepackt hatte, grade.„Ich bin ein Slytherin, etwas anderes kann ich nicht."  
  
„Hast du je schon einmal an die Gefühle eines anderen gedacht?"  
  
„Wenn, dann wärst du ganz sicher die letzte, der ich es erzählen würde."  
  
Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Malfoy mal um etwas bitten würde, doch jetzt tat sie es. „Denke doch bitte an Harrys Gefühle. Probier es wenigstens. Du braust ihn doch nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, als du es eh schon getan hast."  
  
„Mir sind Potters Gefühle egal. Von mir aus könnte er auch sterben."  
  
Harrys Tasche rutschte von seiner Schulter und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden. Drei paar Augen schnellten zum Treppenabsatz an dem Harry zitternd auf das Geländer gelehnt stand. Wieder einmal kullerten Tränen auf beiden Seiten seines Gesichts entlang.  
  
„Harry was..." Hermine ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu.  
  
Doch dieser drehte sich um und rannte in die Richtung, aus der er noch vor einigen Minuten gekommen war.  
  
„Verdammt, lauf ihm sofort hinterher Malfoy!" Das braunhaarige Mädchen schrie jetzt. Ihre Stimme hallte in dem großen Raum.  
  
„Ich denke ja gar nicht dran." Draco blickte auf den Boden, wissend, was er gerade getan hatte.  
  
„Sag mal denkst du eigentlich auch mal bevor du redest? Für Harry ist gerade eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Er liebt dich! Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Du wusstest zwar nicht, dass er da ist...aber trotzdem"  
  
„Mir ist es egal ob er es gehört hat. So denke ich nun einmal über ihn. Und ich werde ihm auch ganz sicher nicht nachlaufen."  
  
„Gut, dann nicht! Komm Ron, wir gehen." Der rothaarige Gryffindor guckte den Slytherin ein letztes Mal an. Seine Augen funkelten wütend.  
  
„Malfoy? Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich verachte..."  
  
Die beiden drehten Draco den Rücken zu und liefen in die Richtung, in der auch Harry vor einigen Momenten verschwunden war.  
  
Malfoy schaute den beiden hinterher. Als sie nicht mehr zu erkennen waren schloss er langsam die Augen.  
  
„Harry..."  
  
  
  
***********~*********  
  
  
  
Ich habe meine Krise überwunden!!!! Nachdem ich echte Probleme hatte die letzten beiden Teile zu schreiben, ging es bei diesem um so schneller. Den Grundaufbau habe ich in einem Stück geschrieben *ganzstolzsei*  
  
Es kam viel Seamus in diesem Teil vor (viel ist relativ...). Ich mag Seamus, er ist cool drauf. Natürlich mag ich Draco und Harry noch viiiiiel lieber *schwärm*  
  
Hach, genug geschwärmt. Nachdem mir Nika erzählt hat, sie zeichnet ein Draco/Harry Bild, bin ich auf den Geschmack gekommen. Zeichne zwischendurch auch etwas zu meiner Story.  
  
Ach und was ich noch sagen wollte: Wer von euch zu Hause so gaaanz zufällig noch ein D/H Bild zu liegen hat der könnte es mir ja vielleicht schicken, ne (firelove2000@firemail.de)? Außerdem ist das ein ganz offizieller Aufruf; es gibt viel zu wenig D/H Bilder, also zeichnet welche! Würde mich freuen ^^  
  
Und noch eins: Die Zeit in der Draco Harry quält ist endlich vorbei! Was aber nicht heißt, dass er nicht noch ein wenig leiden muss. Also kann ich mein schlechtes Gewissen immer noch nicht so richtig beruhigen...  
  
Dann wie immer danke an meine Beta-Leser, die immer noch so viel Arbeit haben. Tut mir leid. Und wenn wir schon mal gerade bei Beta-Lesern sind: Ihr macht's mir aber wirklich schwer! So viele Beta-Leser, irgendwann hat einer ja gar nichts mehr zu korrigieren ^_^°  
  
Ist aber sowieso noch ein bisschen hin, habe den ersten Teil meiner neuen FF zwar schon fertig. Ist aber noch lange nicht fertig, muss ihn erst noch über arbeiten. Und da ich in Moment viel an dieser FF sitze wird das auch noch ein bisschen dauern. Also noch ein wenig Gedult. Ach noch eine letzte Sache zu dem Thema: Das Genre wird übrigens Romantik/Humor sein, also ganz anders als diese hier.  
  
Tja und dann noch vielen Dank wie immer für eure lieben Reviews. Dankeeeee!  
  
Gut ich beeil mich dann mal mit dem weiterschreiben. Will ja irgendwann auch mal fertig werden.  
  
Noch mal vielen Dank fürs lesen meiner FF!  
  
Eure Firelove 


	14. Ein Sturm zieht auf

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel XIV Ein Sturm zieht auf  
  
  
  
Warnung: Das ist mit Abstand das schlimmste Kapitel überhaupt! Wer damit nicht umgehen kann sollte es nicht lesen. Rote Rosen und kuschelige Häschen sind hier ganz sicher nicht zu finden.  
  
Die Gänge in Hogwarts kamen Harry endlos vor. Hermine und Ron hatte er schon vor Stunden abgehängt. Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen. Er hatte versucht die beiden zu überzeugen, dass ihm das was Draco gesagt hatte gar nichts ausmache. Geglaubt hatten sie ihm natürlich nicht, sind dann aber doch irgendwann auf Harrys Bitten gegangen.  
  
Er wollte alleine sein, einfach nur nachdenken und alleine sein. Langsam blieb er stehen und guckte aus dem großen Fenster neben sich.  
  
Der Himmel war grau. War das jetzt Schicksal? Sogar der Himmel erinnerte ihn jetzt schon an Draco... das machte die ganze Situation auch nicht leichter. In dem Grau der Wolken spiegelten sich Malfoys Augen für ihn wieder.  
  
Harry atmete die kalte Luft tief ein.  
  
Ein Sturm zog auf. Der Wind drehte und die Blätter wirbelten über den Rasen von Hogwarts. Es begann zu dämmern. Wahrscheinlich war es schon ziemlich spät.  
  
Der junge Gryffindor hatte über vieles in den letzten Stunden nachgedacht. Nicht nur über Draco, nein auch über das Leben an sich. Bis jetzt war es ihm immer wichtig und kostbar gewesen, doch in Moment schien es irgendwie so... nutzlos.  
  
Nicht nur, dass der Mensch, den er mit all seinem Herzen liebte, ihn am liebsten tot sehen würde, nein, auch seine Freunde waren nicht mehr das was sie einmal waren. Natürlich machten sie sich Sorgen um ihn, keine Frage, aber Ron konnte sich mit seinen Gefühlen nicht abfinden und Hermine handelte gegen seinen Willen und ohne sein Wissen.  
  
Immerhin hatten die beiden ihn belogen!...  
  
Eigentlich hatte sich alles verändert seitdem Ron und Hermine ein Paar waren. Ständig hingen die beiden zusammen und Harry war wie Luft für sie. Ja, er war eifersüchtig auf die beiden. Das war jetzt wahrscheinlich ungerecht, aber so fühlte er nun einmal.  
  
Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe in der Zauberwelt kannte ihn, doch nicht mal seine eigenen Freunde beachteten ihn richtig. Er fühlte sich so verlassen, schon die ganze Zeit.  
  
Tja, und dann kam da dieser neue Lichtfunke in sein Leben, der blonde Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Vielleicht war er ja auch nur ein letzter Strohhalm, an den sich Harry klammern wollte...nein, eher nicht.  
  
Er hatte nicht gelogen. Er liebte Draco wirklich, vielleicht schon länger, als er sich vorstellen konnte. Der Gryffindor hatte sich die ganze Zeit gedacht, nachdem, was er in der anderen Welt gesehen hatte, dass Malfoy ihn doch auch lieben müsse.  
  
Doch da hatte er sich geirrt, das sah er jetzt ein. Nur weil er den Slytherin liebte, musste seine Liebe nicht erwidert werden. Draco fühlte nun mal so wie er fühlte und das konnte auch kein Harry Potter ändern.  
  
Es könnte alles anders sein und es tat weh. Diese Gewissheit tat ihm einfach nur weh. Vielleicht hätte ihn Draco respektiert, verstanden, geliebt. Als Slytherins wären sie Freunde gewesen, sie hätten viel zusammen gelacht...doch so war es nicht. Draco lachte nicht, er konnte nur dreckig Grinsen.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich immer wieder an den kalten Blick Malfoys. Da waren keine Gefühle...wenn man Hass nicht als Gefühl zählte.  
  
Es wäre nur zu schön gewesen, wenn auch der Slytherin seine Liebe respektierte und überhaupt erst mal verstehen würde...  
  
Langsam machte sich Harry wieder auf den Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm. Ihm fiel ein, dass er zwei Stunden Wahrsagen verpasst hatte, doch das war ihm im Moment ziemlich egal.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich wieder an die Weissagung von Professor Trelawney, die sie ihm noch vor der ganzen Geschichte mit Draco gemacht hatte ‚Ich sehe viel Unglück in der nächsten Zeit auf sie zukommen, viel Schmerz und Leid. Außerdem sehe ich noch einen Unfall in naher Zukunft!' Mit dem Unglück, dem Schmerz und Leid hatte sie ausnahmsweise sogar mal recht gehabt...  
  
**********~*********  
  
Als Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam stürmten als erstes Hermine und Ron auf ihn zu. Aber auch die andern kamen bald angerannt, um zu wissen, wo Harry die letzten Stunden gewesen sei.  
  
Der Gryffindor schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf.  
  
Hermine musste Seamus den Mund zuhalten, damit dieser nicht schon wieder irgendwas über Harrys neue Liebe redete.  
  
„Nett, dass ihr euch alle Sorgen um mich macht, aber das ist nicht nötig, ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Außerdem habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen, also regt euch nicht so auf und macht wieder das, was ihr bis eben auch noch getan habt." Harry ging zu einem der runden Tische, auf dem eine seiner Papierrollen lag. Er nahm sie in die Hand, holte noch seinen Federkiel hervor und setzte sich in einen Sessel so weit weg von den andern, wie möglich. Sein Blick war abwesend, als ob er das ganze um ihn herum nur halb wahrnahm.  
  
Hermine beugte sich zu Ron rüber. „Was denkst du, macht er jetzt?"  
  
„Sieht so aus, als ob er schreiben würde, Herm." Ron guckte Hermine unwissend an.  
  
„Das sehe ich selbst. Ich meine was er da schreibt?"  
  
„So viel habe ich bei Professor Trelawney nun doch nicht gelernt. Da musst du ihn schon selbst fragen. Aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir ihn jetzt erst mal in Ruhe lassen."  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen guckte ihren Freund traurig an.„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."  
  
  
  
Lange kam Harry nicht mehr aus seiner Ecke hervor. Erst nachdem die anderen schon längere Zeit zum Abendessen gegangen waren, stand er wieder auf und warf einen letzen Blick auf das Papier vor sich.  
  
Seine Sachen ließ er unbeachtet auf dem Sessel liegen. Er rannte die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, nahm ein kurzes dunkelrotes Band aus seiner Tasche, rollte das Blatt zusammen und wickelte es um den Zettel. Damit fertig, nahm er seinen Feuerblitz in die andere Hand und ging wieder runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne sich noch mal umzugucken verließ er das altbekannte Zimmer.  
  
********~*********  
  
In der großen Halle herrschte totales Durcheinander, da mal wieder alle Schüler Hogwarts gleichzeitig beschlossen hatten ihre Mahlzeit zu beenden.  
  
Die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser mischten sich in der Menschenmenge. Hermine hatte sich so durch die anderen Leute hindurchgeschoben, sodass sie jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von Draco entfernt war... und Ron natürlich hinter ihr her.  
  
„Malfoy!" Hermine wedelte dem Slytherin mit einer Hand entgegen.  
  
„Was willst du schon wieder Schlammblut? Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus." Wütend funkelte Malfoy das Gryffindor-Mädchen an.  
  
„Und auch aus meinen!"  
  
Erschrocken drehten sich die drei um. Harry stand einfach nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, neben ihnen in der Menge.  
  
„Ich wollte mich nicht in deine Sachen einmischen. Ehrlich, es tut mir leid, aber ich dachte..."  
  
„Schon okay Hermine. Ron auch dich versteh ich. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du mit meinen Gefühlen nicht klar kommst. Ich hätte mir da keine Illusionen machen dürfen." Harry warf seinem rothaarigen Freund einen kurzen Blick zu.  
  
„Und zu dir Draco... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in so eine Situation gebracht habe, es muss nicht besonders angenehm für dich sein. Doch auch ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, mich gerade in dich zu verlieben. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht weiternerven, aber vielleicht könntest du dir das hier mal durch lesen. Würde mich freuen." Harry drückte Draco das zusammengerollte Blatt Papier in die Hand.  
  
„Ich geh dann mal ein paar Runden fliegen, denn ich lasse mein Training nicht ausfallen. Man sieht sich." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry wieder zwischen den Schülern.  
  
Hermine, Ron und Draco schauten sich einen Moment lang ratlos an.  
  
Malfoy wollte schon wieder gehen, als Hermine auf einmal laut aufschrie.  
  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder Herm?" Ron guckte das braunhaarige Mädchen genervt an.  
  
„Harry...er..." Nervös stotterte die Gryffindor einige unverständliche Worte hervor.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Er will draußen fliegen!"  
  
„Das ist doch nicht so etwas ungewöhnliches." Ron war mal wieder etwas langsam, er ist halt nicht immer der hellste....  
  
„Doch! Hast du nicht den Sturm gesehen, der draußen wütet?"  
  
Angst machte sich jetzt auch auf dem Gesicht von Malfoy breit.  
  
„Er wird sterben!" In Hermines Augen glitzerten Tränen.  
  
„Nein wird er nicht." Hermine und Ron schauten den Slytherin erstaunt an.  
  
„Ich geh in holen!" Damit steckte Draco den Brief zwischen seine Sachen und rannte los, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung...  
  
„Das ist der falsche Weg!"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß! Holt ihr Hilfe." Das war einer der seltenen intelligenten Sätze in Draco Malfoys Leben.  
  
*******~******  
  
Draco wusste, dass Harry mit seinem Besen draußen war, also musste er auch erst einmal seinen eigenen holen. Es hätte ihm nichts gebracht, wenn er Harry hinterher gelaufen wäre.  
  
Er rannte zur Umkleidekabine der Slytherins, holte seinen Nimbus 2000 raus, stieg unerlaubterweise schon im Gang auf und raste nach draußen.  
  
Draco war mit seinen Gedanken bei dem jungen Gryffindor. Malfoy war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Harry überhaupt gemerkt hatte, was für ein Wetter draußen war. So abwesend wie er gewesen ist...  
  
  
  
Das Wetter war wirklich furchtbar. Malfoy konnte kaum etwas sehen, da der Regen gegen seine Augen peitschte. Er strich sich die nassen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, was allerdings ein ziemlich nutzloses Vorhaben war.  
  
Er sah sich um... so gut wie es möglich war. Nur Regen und Blätter die überall herumwirbelten.  
  
Was war das dort hinten? Harry! Er war noch ein ganzes Stück weg, aber immerhin noch auf seinem Besen.  
  
Draco lehnte sich nach vorne, es war nicht mehr weit, dann hatte er Potter erreicht. Malfoy kämpfte gegen den starken Wind an, Vorankommen war nicht so leicht wie er es sich gedacht hatte.  
  
„Potter!" Natürlich hörte ihn Harry nicht, seine Wort wurde vom Wind weggetragen.  
  
Es waren nur noch wenige Meter... Wie konnte der Gryffindor auch nur so lebensmüde sein und bei dem Wetter draußen fliegen? Hatte er denn jetzt total seinen Verstand verloren?  
  
Nein! Malfoy kannte die Antwort. Er selbst war an dieser Situation schuld.  
  
„Potter, he, ich..." Bevor er weiterreden konnte, sah er wie sich Harrys Besen ruckartig bewegte... Und es sah nicht besonders gut aus. Eine starke Windböe erwischte ihn und riss Harry, einige Meter über dem Boden, von seinem Feuerblitz.  
  
„Neeein!!!" Im Sturzflug raste Draco hinter den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor her. Nur noch einige Zentimeter...  
  
Doch bevor Malfoy ihn fassen konnte schlug Harry hart auf den nassen Boden auf.  
  
Draco sprang das letzte Stück von seinem Besen und rannte zu Harry. Er kniete sich neben ihn, zum ersten Mal nicht darauf achtend, ob seine Kleidung dreckig wurde und hörte, ob er noch atmete...  
  
„Zum Glück er lebt noch." Vorsichtig hob er den leblosen Körper des Gryffindors vom Boden.  
  
Malfoy strich Harry mit seiner schmalen Hand durch die rabenschwarzen Haare des Gryffindors.  
  
„Du wirst weiterleben. Ich bringe dich zur Krankenstation. Halte nur noch ganz kurz durch. Bitte..."  
  
  
  
Der Teil ist mir ziemlich schwer gefallen. Es tut mir auch ein bisschen leid, was ich geschrieben habe, aber es wäre nicht anders gegangen. Da müsst ihr mir schon vertrauen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie ihr darauf reagieren werdet, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu hart. Aber denkt immer dran: Das ist ein Drama!  
  
Tja, ich denke mal ihr seid gespannt wie es weiter geht, immerhin sind jetzt wieder ziemlich viele Fragen offen: Was ist mit Harry?, was steht in dem Brief? Und noch so einige Kleinigkeiten.  
  
Ich werd dann mal wieder. Vielen Dank wie immer meiner supi Beta-Leserin. Und natürlich an euch alle, die ihr immer noch meine FF lest und so lieb reviewt ^^ Danke!  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


	15. Wut und Traenen

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel XV Wut und Tränen  
  
  
  
Hermine, Ron und Draco standen vor der Krankenstation von Hogwarts. Seit einer Stunde hatten sie nichts mehr von Harry gehört. Und seit ebenfalls einer Stunde hatten sie nicht mehr mit einander gesprochen, der Schock war immer noch zu groß.  
  
Leise hallten Schritte durch die Gänge der Krankenstation. Sie kamen langsam näher und näher.  
  
„Hermine, Ron, Draco?" Die drei Schüler guckten auf. Professor Dumbledore stand vor ihnen und lächelte sie an. Er lächelte eigentlich immer, in jeder Situation.  
  
„Was ist passiert?" Hermine und Ron schauten sich ratlos an. Wie konnten sie Professor Dumbledore Harrys Verhalten nur erklären?  
  
„Potter war einfach unvernünftig. Er wollte bei dem Wetter unbedingt draußen mit seinem Besen trainieren. Er hat nicht nachgedacht." Die beiden Gryffindors guckten Malfoy entsetzt an.  
  
„Und wie kam er dann in die Krankenstation?"  
  
„Ich habe ihn hier her gebracht." Malfoy guckte den Schulleiter ruhig an. Er schien sich schon vorher überlegt zu haben, was er in so einer Situation sagen wollte.  
  
„Gut, wenn das so ist... Ich werde jetzt mal nach Harry gucken." Professor Dumbledore verschwand daraufhin in dem Zimmer vor ihnen.  
  
Draco schaute eine Weile auf die Tür, durch die der Schulleiter gerade gegangen war. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu den beiden Gryffindors um.  
  
„Sag mal spinnst du jetzt total? Du stellst die Sache jetzt so hin, als ob Harry ein Verrückter und du hier der große Held wärst! Dabei bist du doch an allem Schuld!" Ron hatte sich wütend vor den Slytherin gestellt. Er hätte Malfoy bestimmt geschlagen, wenn er nicht von Hermine festgehalten worden wäre.  
  
„Sag mal denkst du eigentlich gar nicht nach Wiesel? Meinst du, es wäre in Harrys Interesse, wenn alle wissen würden, dass er das nur gemacht hat, weil er in mich verliebt ist? Er würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass ganz Hogwarts darüber Bescheid weiß!" Draco schob den Gryffindor zur Seite und ging ein Stück weiter weg.  
  
„Malfoy hat recht, Ron. Es ist besser, wenn wir den wahren Grund verschweigen." Hermine redete in einem beruhigenden Ton, denn Ron kochte mal wieder vor Wut.  
  
„Aber dieser Slytherin ist an allem Schuld! Also soll er auch dafür bestraft werden."  
  
„Ron beruhige dich doch. Denkst du nicht, dass das Harry nur noch mehr verletzen würde?" Hermine schaute den rothaarigen Gryffindor eindringlich an.  
  
Ron musste erst einen Moment überlegen, bevor er antwortete. „Ja, wahrscheinlich schon."  
  
Stille trat wieder ein. Draco holte aus seinen Sachen das Papier raus, welchens Harry ihm vorhin gegeben hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen eine Steinwand und guckte regungslos auf den Zettel mit dem roten Band.  
  
Hermine beobachtete den Slytherin, wie er mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über das Stück Papier fuhr. Es war, obwohl es draußen so stark geregnet hatte, nicht nass geworden.  
  
„Warum machst du ihn nicht auf?" Auch wenn das Gyffidor Mädchen ihn angesprochen hatte, wendete Draco seinen Blick nicht von dem Brief ab.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht..." Er klang etwas verunsichert, es war schwer immer seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, auch wenn er der absolute Meister darin war.  
  
„Vielleicht habe ich Angst."  
  
„Harry hat ihn dir gegeben, damit du ihn liest und nicht damit du ihn dir anguckst. Ich denke du solltest ihn öffnen." Hermine nickte Draco leicht zu. Dieser nahm darauf hin das rote Band ab, rollte den Zettel auf und begann ihn zu lesen.  
  
  
  
Lieber Draco.  
  
Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du diesen Brief hier überhaupt liest, oder ob du ihn nicht einfach verbrennst, denn besonders wichtig wird es dir ja nicht sein.  
  
Du hast ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass du nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst und das respektiere ich auch. Deshalb habe ich auch beschlossen diesen Brief zu schreiben, es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ich dich nerve.  
  
Ich möchte dir jetzt nicht sagen, dass du es dir doch noch einmal überlegen sollst, oder du vielleicht doch mehr für mich empfindest, als du denkst. Nur du allein kennst deine Gefühle, das habe ich jetzt eingesehen. Ich muss mich damit abfinden, dass meine Liebe einseitig ist.  
  
Aber jetzt zu dem eigentlichen Grund, aus dem ich schreibe, denn ich wollte dir mitteilen wie wichtig meine Gefühle für mich sind.  
  
Als ich in der anderen Welt gesehen habe, dass du mich dort geliebt hast, dachte ich der Draco hier könnte das auch. Das war falsch... Ich denke zwar nicht, dass ihr beide verschieden seid, doch du hast dich über die Jahre hinweg verändert. Das kann ich nicht leugnen.  
  
Wir können nicht mehr zusammen kommen. Das ist unmöglich. Wahrscheinlich hätte es auch nur Probleme gegeben. Ein Malfoy und ein Potter...  
  
Aber weißt du, in einer Sache bin ich mir ganz sicher. In meinem nächsten Leben wird alles anders. Ich werde nicht mehr Harry Potter sein und du nicht mehr der, der du jetzt bist. Die Geschichte wird beim nächsten Mal besser für uns laufen.  
  
Du wirst dir jetzt wahrscheinlich sagen, Potter spinnt, wer weiß, ob wir uns je wieder treffen werden. Doch das kann ich dir versprechen, ich werde dich wieder finden egal wo du bist, ich werde dich immer wieder finden...und lieben.  
  
Draco rutschte an der Wand entlang auf den Boden. Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Ich möchte deine wertvolle Zeit jetzt nicht mehr weiter beanspruchen, es gibt bestimmt wichtigere Dinge, die du zu erledigen hast.  
  
Nur noch eins für dein weiteres Leben: Eine winzige Entscheidung kann alles verändern, also denke zweimal nach bevor du handelst.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Dein Harry  
  
  
  
Hermine und Ron schauten auf Draco. Auch sie interessierten sich für den Inhalt des Briefes.  
  
Malfoy ließ das Stück Papier aus seiner Hand gleiten. Regungslos saß er da, ohne ein Geräusch.  
  
„Was hat Harry geschrieben? Es ist unser Recht, dass wir es erfahren!" Ron guckte wieder wütend in die Richtung des Slytherins.  
  
Draco schaute langsam, auf. Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Hermine und Ron konnten sich nicht daran erinnern Draco schon einmal weinen gesehen zu haben. Es gehörte sich für einen Malfoy wahrscheinlich auch nicht.  
  
Der sonst arrogante Ausdruck war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er sah jetzt eher verlassen aus, wie ein kleines Kind, dass seine Eltern verloren hatte.  
  
Draco wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Auch wenn seine Augen wieder kalt wurden, sah man immer noch die Röte, die sich über sein Gesicht zog.  
  
Keiner der beiden Gryffindors traute sich auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Oder vielleicht wussten sie auch einfach nicht, was man in so einer Situation am besten sagen sollte.  
  
„Es ist alles meine Schuld." Draco richtete sich langsam wieder auf.  
  
„Es ist verdammt noch mal alles meine Schuld!" Er schlug hart mit seiner Faust gegen die Steinwand, sodass an einigen Stellen jetzt Blut über seine Finger lief.  
  
„Aber Malfoy..." Hermine schaute den Slytherin schon fast besorgt an.  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe! Okay? Ich will jetzt nicht reden!" Draco drehte sich von den Gryffindors weg.  
  
„Liegt es an dem Brief?" Keine Antwort.  
  
Hermine ging zu der Stelle an dem der Zettel von Harry unbeachtet auf dem Boden lag.  
  
„Darf ich lesen?" Draco guckte daraufhin auf die Steinwand. Hermine deute es als ein ja und begann, wie Draco vor einigen Minuten, den Brief zu lesen.  
  
Aufmerksam las sie jede Zeile. Auch ihr gaben Harrys Worte ein Stich ins Herz. Sie konnte verstehen, warum Draco so aufgebracht war. An seiner Stelle wäre sie jetzt wahrscheinlich zusammengebrochen, doch sie hätte ja auch nie so dumm wie der Slytherin gehandelt.  
  
„Er hat dich wirklich geliebt." Meinte Hermine nachdenklich.  
  
„Sag so etwas nicht." Draco strich sich durch seine blonden Haare.  
  
„Es ist aber die Wahrheit." Das braunhaarige Mädchen ging zu Malfoy und drückte ihm den Zettel wieder in die Hand.  
  
„Nein, ich meine, du sollst nicht sagen er ‚hat'! Er wird weiterleben. Das weiß ich!" Er drückte den Brief fest zusammen.  
  
„Hoffentlich..." Hermine sah Ron unentschlossen an. Sie beschloss Draco erst einmal in Ruhe zulassen.  
  
Die Zeit schien rückwärts zu laufen. Sekunden vergingen wie Minuten und Minuten wie Stunden.  
  
Hermine betete nicht nur innerlich, sondern dachte auch über Dracos Verhalten nach. Bis jetzt sah es immer so aus, als ob Harry ihm gleichgültig gewesen wäre. Aber jetzt schien er doch irgendwas für ihn zu empfinden, sonst hätte er wohl kaum geweint.  
  
„Malfoy, war das für dich nur ein Spiel?" Die Stimme des Gryffindor Mädchen war ruhig und bedacht. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihn anzuschreien, oder ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Er würde dann eh nur abblocken.  
  
„Das hatte ich doch schon gesagt." Er wollte nicht mehr über das Thema reden. Jedenfalls nicht in Moment, also antwortete er so knapp wie möglich.  
  
„Ich meine hast du das alles nur gespielt?" Hermine sah Draco, der sich jetzt umgedreht hatte, fest in die Augen.  
  
„Den Hass für Harry..."  
  
„Ich bin mir langsam nicht mehr so sicher." Der Slytherin sah wieder auf die Tür des Zimmers in dem sich Harry befand.  
  
„He, Malfoy wird doch noch weich!" Die Gryffindor konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Draco legte den Kopf in seine Hände. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. Aber wenn ich Potter...Harry wirklich so sehr hassen würde hätte ich ihn doch nicht gerettet, oder? Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war, ich habe mich wie in einem Traum gefühlt. Es war alles so selbstverständlich, ich habe nicht nachgedacht, ich habe einfach nur gehandelt. Wieso ich das getan habe ist mir selbst noch ein Rätsel."  
  
„Bereust du es?" Hermine stellte sich neben den Slytherin und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Nein." Draco schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht!"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen nahm die Hand wieder weg und stellte sich zu Ron... Vielleicht war Malfoy doch anders als sie dachten.  
  
Die Tür zum Zimmer, in dem Harry jetzt liegen musste, öffnete sich. Professor Dumbledore trat heraus. Sein übliches Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er sah besorgt aus.  
  
„Was ist mit Harry, Professor?" Hermine war sofort zu dem Schulleiter hingerannt.  
  
„Man sollte nicht zu früh urteilen, aber es sieht nicht so schlecht aus. Er schläft noch, wir müssen einfach abwarten, bis er aufwacht." Dumbledore sah die drei Schüler warm an.  
  
„Und wann wird das sein?" Natürlich machte sich Ron Sorgen um seinen Freund, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht richtig mit dessen Gefühlen abgefunden hatte. Aber immerhin respektierte er Malfoy jetzt mehr als zuvor, auch wenn er eigentlich an der Situation schuld war.  
  
„Das kann man noch nicht sagen. Es hängt von seinem Willen ab, aber Harry ist ein starker Junge. Er wird das schon schaffen." Dumbledore schaute auf seine Uhr.  
  
„Ich denke ihr solltet euch ein wenig ausruhen und schlafen gehen. Es ist schon sehr spät, ihr könnt morgen wieder kommen. Der Unterricht fällt natürlich für euch..."  
  
„Ich bleibe hier Professor!" Auch Draco hatte sich jetzt zu den beiden Gryffindors gestellt und schaute den Schulleiter entschlossen an.  
  
„Du hast schon genug geleistet heute. Harry schafft das schon."  
  
„Nein, ich bleibe hier."  
  
„Dann bleiben wir auch hier, oder Ron?" Hermine nahm die Hand rothaarigen Gryffindors.  
  
Dieser blinzelte ihr darauf aufmunternd zu. „Natürlich, wir können Harry in so einem Zustand nicht alleine lassen."  
  
„Harry kann froh sein." Dumbledore sah die drei Jungendlichen nacheinander an.  
  
„Er hat wirklich sehr gute Freunde."  
  
Professor Dumbledore verließ die Krankenstation wieder. Hermine und Ron setzten sich jetzt, wie Draco vorhin, auf den Boden. Malfoy lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und schloss die Augen. Alle drei waren sehr müde, was sie natürlich niemals zugeben würden.  
  
Ron legte einen Arm um seine Freundin, die ihn daraufhin leicht anlächelte.„Ich hoffe nur, dass es Harry gut geht. Professor Dumbledore hat ja eigentlich gar nichts gesagt. Nur drum herum geredet. Was meinst du Ron?"  
  
„Es wird ihm schon gut gehen. He, es ist Harry, er hat schon so viele Angriffe von Du-weißt-schon-wem überstanden, also wird ihm diesmal auch nichts passiert sein."  
  
  
  
Die drei Schüler waren gerade eingenickt, als sich Harrys Zimmertür erneut öffnete. Eine ganz verstörte Madame Pomfrey kam heraus. Sie sah hektisch aus und eilte ohne den drei Jugendlichen auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen, an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Draco riss erschrocken die Augen auf und rannte hinter ihr her. Hermine und Ron sprangen auf und folgten ihm.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin packte die Krankenschwester am Ärmel.  
  
„Was ist mit ihm?" Malfoys Blick war eine Mischung aus Wut und Besorgnis. Er befürchtete das schlimmste.  
  
„Ich muss zu Professor Dumbledore, ganz schnell. Lass mich los!" Madame Pomfrey versuchte sich aus Dracos Griff loszureißen, doch dieser hielt weiterhin fest.  
  
„Was ist mit Harry?" Malfoy schaute die Krankenschwester böse an, jeder hätte an Madame Pomfreys Stelle Angst vor dem blonden Slytherin bekommen.  
  
„Er, er...es ist so schrecklich!"  
  
  
  
.....Tja, das ist wohl der schlimmste Cliffhanger den ich bis jetzt hatte, oder? Ziemlich fies ich weiß... (ziemlich????)  
  
Ihr werdet euch jetzt wahrscheinlich fragen, was sich diese Verrückte als nächstes ausgedacht hat. Ich sage nur eines: Und die Quälerei geht weiter...  
  
In diesem Teil habe ich nicht nur Harry gequält (für ihn war es sogar noch ziemlich harmlos), sondern auch noch Draco...und Hermine und Ron. Ich bin aber auch gemein!!!!  
  
Ja, was gibt es noch zu sagen? Ferien!!!!!!!! Oh, das gehört hier nicht her....  
  
Ach ja, danke Yama-chan! Wie immer für dein Beta-lesen.  
  
Und danke für eure Reviews!!!!!! (Wie oft habe ich das jetzt eigentlich schon gesagt? Aber ich finde so etwas kann man nicht oft genug sagen ^^)  
  
Ich bemühe mich den nächsten Teil so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben...wie immer!  
  
Also dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Eure Firelove 


	16. Schlimmer als der Tod

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel XV Schlimmer als der Tod  
  
  
  
So, bevor der 16. Teil anfängt noch eine ganz kurze Frage: Habt ihr ‚Moulin Rouge' gesehen? Wenn nicht, dann müsst ihr euch den Film unbedingt noch angucken. Ich liebe ihn!!! Und die Lieder sind wunderschön, habe ich übrigens auch gehört, als ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe *seufz* Also wenn ihr Lust habt, dann hört euch doch das Lied von Nicole Kidman und Ewan McGregor ‚Come what may' an, wenn ihr diesen Teil lest. Ich finde er passt von der Stimmung her gut zu diesem Kapitel (na ja eigentlich auch zu der ganzen Geschichte *grins*). Ansonsten sind auch noch ‚Your Song'‚One day I will fly away' und noch so einige andere super, aber für den Teil nur ‚Come what may'.  
  
Okay, jetzt habe ich aber genug Schleichwerbung gemacht. Auf zum 16. Kapitel...und denkt an das Lied ^^  
  
  
  
„Harry, er ist aufgewacht und er...er kann nicht mehr sprechen!" Madame Pomfrey schaute die Schüler eine Weile verzweifelt an, besann sich dann aber glücklicher Weise wieder und rannte schnell in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.  
  
  
  
Der große Schock war in den Blicken der drei Jugendlichen deutlich zu erkennen.  
  
Draco schaute weg. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Die Augenlider des Slytherins schlossen sich langsam.  
  
Wie war das nur möglich?  
  
Hermine, der unkontrolliert Tränen über die Wangen liefen, hatte die Arme um Ron gelegt. Der rothaarige Gryffindor schien dagegen die ganze Situation noch nicht richtig realisiert zu haben. Er schüttelte abwesend seinen Kopf und strich mit einer Hand über den Rücken des braunhaarigen Mädchens. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  
Einzig das leise Schluchzen der jungen Gryffindor unterbrach die unglaublich bedrückende Stille....  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Hermine als erste etwas sagte, auch wenn es kaum zu verstehen war, da sie immer wieder nach Luft ringen musste.  
  
„Wisst ihr- was das für- Harry bedeutet?" Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie langsam ein und ausatmete.  
  
„Er kann keine Zaubersprüche mehr anwenden! Er wird Hogwarts nicht mehr weiter besuchen können. Harry muss wieder als Muggel leben!"  
  
„Nein! Das kann nicht sein." Draco hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und sich Hermine zugewandt.  
  
Auch in seinem Blick war Verzweiflung zu erkennen. Eine Verzweiflung, die ihn innerlich zeriss. Er konnte nicht atmen, nicht denken, nicht leben....  
  
Ron hatte sich unterdessen lautlos neben den Slytherin gestellt.  
  
„Das hast du nun davon Malfoy, oder sollte ich eher sagen, das hat Harry nun davon? Nur weil er sich in so einen wie dich verlieben musste." Wieder schüttelte der rothaarige Gryffindor seinen Kopf.  
  
„Er wird als Muggel leben müssen! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie schlimm das für Harry sein wird. Er hat keine reichen Eltern, wie du. Nur eine Onkel und eine Tante, die ihn wie ein Stück Dreck behandeln." Die Abscheu die Ron für den Slytherin empfand war ins unermessliche gestiegen.  
  
„Und daran bist nur du allein schuld!" Ron packte Draco am Kragen und schlug ihn hart ins Gesicht. „Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich so sehr."  
  
Hermine war automatisch zwischen die beiden gesprungen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.  
  
Doch Ron wendete sich schon wieder ab, denn er sah ein, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für eine Schlägerei war.  
  
Die Gryffindor nahm daraufhin wieder das angefangene Gespräch von vorhin auf.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore wird doch bestimmt etwas dagegen machen können, oder?"  
  
„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht." Der rothaarige Junge schaute seine Freundin ratlos an.  
  
  
  
Diesmal war es der blonde Slytherin, der die Stille unterbrach.  
  
„Ich muss zu Harry!" Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt auf Harrys Zimmertür zu tun konnte, stellte sich Ron vor ihn.  
  
„Du bist bestimmt der Letzte, den Harry jetzt sehen möchte."  
  
Gequält schaute Draco auf die Tür der Krankenstation. Er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und dazu auch noch eine sinnvolle Entscheidung zu treffen.  
  
Nach einem kurzem Moment trat der Slytherin wieder einige Schritte zurück.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte der aufbrausende Gryffindor wirklich recht und Harry wollte ihn nicht sehen... jetzt nicht und vielleicht auch nie wieder.  
  
  
  
**********~*********  
  
  
  
Ein leises Quietschen ließ Harry aufschrecken. Die Tür des Zimmers hatte sich geöffnet und Professor Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey waren eingetreten.  
  
Der Gryffindor ließ sich wieder auf seinem Bett zurück sinken. Er starrte emotionslos auf die Zimmerdecke.  
  
„Harry, stimmt es was Poppy mir gerade erzählt hat? Du kannst nicht mehr reden?"  
  
Der junge Zauberer guckte weiter auf die Decke. Er war blass und sah mitgenommen aus.  
  
„Du musst schon ein bisschen mithelfen, damit wir etwas für dich tun können."  
  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung der beiden Erwachsenen und warf ihnen einen ‚Mir kann keiner helfen' Blick zu.  
  
„Das muss dir jetzt wahrscheinlich dumm erscheinen, aber ich habe dir eine Rolle Papier und eine Feder mitgebracht." Dumbledore ging zu Harrys Bett und legte die Sachen auf den Tisch neben ihm, doch der Gryffindor beachtete die beiden Dinge gar nicht und widmete sich lieber weiter der Zimmerdecke.  
  
„Ich möchte dir nicht zu viel Hoffnung machen, aber es gibt vielleicht einen Weg, wie wir dir helfen können." Es kam keine Reaktion von dem jungen Gryffindor, so als wäre er gar nicht da.  
  
„Hörst du Harry?" Dumbledore fragte vorsichtig nach. Er wollte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen helfen, doch das ging nun einmal nur, wenn er ihm auch zuhörte.  
  
Harry wendete jetzt seinen Blick auf den Schulleiter. Dieser lächelte ihn daraufhin aufmunternd an.  
  
Der Gryffindor griff langsam neben sich und nahm das Papier und die Feder in die Hand, setzte sich auf und schrieb nur wenige Wörter auf das noch leere Blatt.  
  
Er hielt es Dumbledore so hin, dass er die Schrift klar und deutlich lesen konnte.  
  
‚Und was ist, wenn ich gar nicht will, dass man mir hilft?'  
  
Der Schulleiter schaute entsetzt auf das Blatt Papier vor ihm. Was war nur mit dem fröhlichen und unbeschwerten jungen Gryffindor passiert? Es kam ihm so vor, als ob es Harry egal war, wann und ob er überhaupt noch einmal sprechen werden kann.  
  
„Hast du denn keinem mehr etwas zu sagen?"  
  
Wieder schrieb Harry auf das weiße Papier, doch diesmal nur vier einzelne Buchstaben.  
  
‚Nein!' Es war ein einfaches Wort und doch so aussagekräftig.  
  
„Aber du hast doch sehr gute Freunde, sie machen sich Sorgen um dich."  
  
Erneut ließ der Gryffindor die Feder über das Papier gleiten. ‚Ich habe keine Freunde.'  
  
„Aber draußen vor der Tür stehen drei junge Schüler die sich große Sorgen um dich machen. Nicht einmal schlafen gehen wollten sie. Ist denn das kein Grund für dich wieder reden zu können? Sind sie es nicht wert?" Harry überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte dann einfach nur den Kopf. Das Papier und die Feder legte er wieder zurück auf den Tisch neben ihm.  
  
Die grünen Augen des Gryffndors versuchten kalt zu bleiben, doch all das, was er in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte war nur schwer zu verbergen. All seine Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinem Blick wieder.  
  
Der Schulleiter merkte, wie schwer es für Harry war. Man musste dem Jungen Zeit geben sich mit der Situation auseinander zusetzen, doch durfte er sich auf keinem Fall damit abfinden. Denn das wäre der Zeitpunkt, an dem er sich aufgeben hätte.  
  
„Wenn du keine Hilfe annimmst können wir dir auch nicht helfen. Du musst es schon wollen...Ich möchte dich aber nicht drängen. Lass dir die ganze Sache noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Ich versuche unterdessen etwas zu finden, was dir deine Stimme wiedergeben wird."  
  
Dumbledore nickte Harry kurz zu und verließ das Zimmer dann wieder. Auch Madame Pomfrey, die das Gespräch ruhig mit angehört hatte sah den jungen Gryffindor noch ein letztes Mal besorgt an, bevor auch sie ging.  
  
  
  
Harry schob seine Brille zurecht und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Er guckte an sich hinab, ob er sich nicht noch anderweitig verletzt hatte, doch es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor stellte sich an das große Fenster des Krankenzimmers. Der Mond schien hell am Himmel, es war mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Harry ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Wie war das alles nur passiert? ....  
  
Er war draußen zum trainieren gewesen, aber irgendwas stimmte nicht! Natürlich, es war doch so unglaublich schlechtes Wetter gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht dafür interessiert, dass ein Sturm draußen tobte und hatte ihn einfach nicht weiter beachtet. Was habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht? Bei so einem Wetter!  
  
Der Gryffindor schaute wieder nach draußen. Der Sturm war vorbei, aber die Auswirkungen spürte er noch immer.  
  
Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und konzentrierte sich. Es ist doch ganz einfach. Ein ganz einfacher Satz wie... Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Also auf geht's. Er setze an „...", doch bekam kein Wort raus.  
  
War ja klar! Als ob es in letzter Zeit nicht schon schwer genug gewesen wäre. Jetzt auch noch das! Und das es einen Weg gibt, um mich zu heilen... daran glaube ich nicht.  
  
Harry schaute abfällig auf das Bild von ihm, das sich in der Fensterscheibe spiegelte.  
  
Harry Potter, vom Pech verfolgt, oder einfach nur dumm? Wenn das die Presse rausbekommt habe ich keine ruhige Minute mehr. Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen: Junge, der lebt hat bei einem tragischen Unfall seine Stimme verloren! Untertitel: Wohin Liebe führen kann.  
  
Der Gryffindor drehte traurig seinen Kopf zur Seite. Wieder überlegte er angestrengt. Wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern.  
  
Dann, nach einigen Minuten riss Harry ruckartig seine Augen auf. Ihm war eingefallen, wer ihn in die Krankenstation gebracht hatte. Draco...  
  
Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du mich gerettet? Du warst es doch, der sich gewünscht hat, dass ich sterben sollte. Ich habe so viele Fragen. Wo bist du?  
  
In diesem Moment erinnerte sich Harry daran, was Dumbledore kurz vorher gesagt hatte ‚ Aber draußen vor der Tür stehen drei junge Schüler...'. Drei? Wieso drei? Hermine und Ron, aber wer ist der Dritte? Könnte es sein, dass...  
  
Ungläubig guckte der schwarzhaarige Junge zur Tür. Konnte es wirklich sein, das Draco vor der Tür stand und sich um ihn Sorgen machte?  
  
Harry war verunsichert und überlegte einige Minuten, doch kam dann zu einem Entschluss: Es konnte nicht sein, dass der Slytherin sich um ihn sorgte. Jeder könnte vor der Tür stehen, zum Beispiel Ginny, oder Neville, oder Seamus, oder Dean, oder sonst irgendwer. Aber ganz sicher nicht Malfoy.  
  
Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. Er schlang verzweifelt seine Arme um sich.  
  
Eigentlich wollte Harry den Slytherin auch gar nicht mehr wieder sehen. Immerhin hatte er schon genug gelitten und in dem Brief alles gesagt, was er noch zu sagen hatte.  
  
Von mir aus bräuchte ich ihn nie wieder zu sehen.  
  
  
  
*********~*******  
  
  
  
Hermine und Ron waren aneinander gelehnt eingeschlafen. Draco hingegen war immer noch hellwach. Er versuchte irgendwelche Geräusche in Harry Zimmer zu hören, allerdings gelang es ihm nicht. Seitdem Madame Pomfrey den Raum verlassen hatte, war kein einziger Ton aus dem Raum gekommen.  
  
Draco fragte sich, ob Harry wohl noch wach war und ob er wirklich nicht mehr reden konnte. Die Vorstellung war so grausam. Ohne Stimme war das Leben doch gar nicht mehr lebenswert. Wenn er an Harrys Stelle.... Jetzt dachte er schon wieder nur an sich. Der Slytherin schüttelte verlegen seinen Kopf.  
  
Wie sich der Gryffindor jetzt wohl fühlte? War er einsam, verlassen, traurig, wütend? Oder sogar alles? Warum hatte er Harry nicht aufgefangen? Warum war er so ein verdammtes...?  
  
Malfoy sah auf das Blatt Papier, dass er immer noch in seinen Händen hielt, hinab. Er musste unbedingt mit dem Gryffindor reden, musste ihn sehen. Unter allen Umständen!  
  
Lautlos stand er auf, schaute Hermine und Ron mit einem prüfenden Blick an und ging dann vorsichtig zu der Tür von Harrys Zimmer . Langsam drückte er die Türklinke hinunter und öffnete dann mit einer schnellen, geräuschlosen Bewegung die Tür.  
  
Was er sah ließ ihn sprachlos werden. In dem dunklen Zimmer, auf dem Fußboden saß Harry Potter und schaute ihn mit seinen großen smaragd-grünen Augen an. Das Mondlicht schien schwach durch das Fenster und ließ den jungen Gryffindor wie einen Engel aussehen. Weiße Haut, dunkle Haare und ein Blick der so viel mehr sagte als Worte...  
  
  
  
Als Draco sich wieder gefangen hatte schloss er die Tür hinter sich und trat näher an den Gryffindor heran. Sowohl Harry, als auch Draco hatten ihren Blick die ganze Zeit nicht einmal von einander abgewendet, zu fasziniert von den Augen des andern.  
  
So blieben sie eine ganze Weile, bis der Slytherin sich wieder besann und ihm einfiel, weshalb er überhaupt gekommen war. Daraufhin verstärkte Draco seinen Blick noch etwas. Seine grauen Augen glitzerten Harry silber entgegen.  
  
Das Gespräch war unglaublich wichtig für den Slytherin, vielleicht wichtiger, als alles andere in seinem bisherigen Leben. „Harry, bitte, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden."  
  
  
  
Da bin ich wieder *winktallenLesernzu* Der 16. Teil ist endlich geschafft! Ich habe ja mit dem Ende von dem letzten Teil etwas angerichtet! War aber auch zu gemein der Cliffhanger, aber ohne Cliffhanger ist man doch auch gar nicht richtig auf den nächsten Teil gespannt, oder??? Deshalb hat das Kapitel auch wieder so einen schönen, netten, kleinen Cliffhanger...Aber sooo gemein ist er doch gar nicht, ne?  
  
Na ja auf jeden Fall kann man sich schon einmal auf das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Draco freuen. Es wird sicherlich nicht so verlaufen, wie das letzte ^^ Oder???  
  
Oh Gott, ich liebe Draco in diesem Teil! Langsam aber sicher wird er weich, nur woher kommt diese plötzlich Wandlung? Das wird sich noch früh genug rausstellen ^^  
  
So, dann muss ich wie immer Yama-chan erwähnen...Daaaaaanke!!!!!!!  
  
Und natürlich eure Reviews.... Ihr lest ja immer noch meine Story *grins* Habt ihr denn nichts besseres zu tun, als eine Geschichte von so einer Verrückten zu lesen.....? Also mich stört es nicht ^^ Freu mich immer wieder über eure tollen Kommentare, also schreibt weiter welche (Das ist eine offizielle Aufforderung ^_^).  
  
Wir sehen uns dann wieder im nächsten Teil.  
  
See ya  
  
Eure Firelove 


	17. Nie mehr

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel XVII Nie mehr  
  
  
  
Harry schaute Draco entsetzt an. Wollte er etwa wirklich mit ihm reden?  
  
Ungeschickt richtete sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wieder auf. Er stand nun, wenn auch etwas wackelig, vor dem Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy überlegte unterdessen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er hatte gar nicht so richtig darüber nachgedacht. Und falls doch, dann wusste er es jetzt nicht mehr.  
  
Bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, hatte Harry jedoch schon wieder zu seinem Blatt Papier gegriffen.  
  
Die Worte, die der Gryffindor schrieb kamen ihm so selbst verständlich vor, an etwas anderes konnte er im Moment nicht denken.  
  
Er ging langsam auf Draco zu und drückte ihm das Stück Papier in die Hand.  
  
‚Verschwinde'  
  
Es war anzunehmen gewesen, dass er so reagieren würde. Natürlich....  
  
Malfoy ließ den Zettel fallen und fasste Harry am Arm. „Es ist mir wirklich wichtig!"  
  
Der Gryffinodor brauchte nichts zu sagen, Draco sah in seinem Blick, was er sagen wollte.  
  
‚Ach, jetzt auf einmal! Das glaube ich dir sicher nicht.'  
  
Harry riss seinen Arm wieder los. Er spürte wie seine Haut, an der Stelle brannte, auf der eben noch Malfoys Hand gelegen hatte. ‚Spiele nie mit dem Feuer, du könntest dich verbrennen.' Wie wahr dieser Satz doch war. Der Gryffindor hatte sich an Draco verbrannt, so stark, dass er die Narben nie wieder verlieren würde. Auch wenn keiner sie je sehen konnte, waren sie doch da.  
  
Der junge Gryffindor legte die Hand auf sein Brust. Er spürte, wie sein Herz stark gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. Auch wenn er Draco vergessen wollte, war es ihm nicht möglich. Es würde ihm niemals möglich sein, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.  
  
„Kannst du wirklich nicht mehr reden, oder willst du nur nicht?" Malfoys Worte rissen Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte nachdenklich seinen Kopf zur Seite, dachte aber gar nicht daran ihm eine Antwort zu geben, egal auf welchem Weg.  
  
„Dein Brief war sehr....außergewöhnlich." Außergewöhnlich, etwas besseres war dem jungen Slytherin nicht eingefallen. Er bemühte sich wirklich die richtigen Worte zu finden, doch sie kamen einfach nicht.  
  
„Geht es dir ansonsten gut?" Natürlich ging es ihm gut! Er hatte doch auch nur seine Stimme verloren. Als ob das nicht genug wäre. Harry öffnete seinem Mund, um Draco das alles zu sagen. Ihn anzuschreien, seine Wut an ihm auszulassen. Doch es verließ nicht ein einziges Wort seinen Mund.  
  
„Du kannst also wirklich nicht mehr reden. Dann wird das hier wohl ein ziemlich einseitiges Gespräch, aber ich möchte ja auch nur, dass du mir zuhörst. Würdest du mir diesen Gefallen tun?" Harry bückte sich daraufhin und hob den Zettel auf, nahm seine Feder wieder in die Hand und schrieb.  
  
‚Ich muss dir wohl zuhören, denn ich bin leider noch nicht taub geworden.' Draco musste grinsen, als er das las. Immerhin war Harry in dieser Hinsicht noch der Alte. Mehr, oder weniger. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht mehr besonders viel, was von seiner alten Persönlichkeit übrig geblieben war, nachdem der Syltherin ihn doch so sehr verletzt hatte.  
  
Er war ruhiger, nachdenklicher und auch verschlossener geworden. Der Gryffindor konnte nicht mehr so leicht vertrauen, wie früher. Deshalb wirkte er jetzt auch ernster und vielleicht auch älter als vorher.  
  
Harry drehte sich jetzt um, so dass Draco ihn nur noch von hinten sah. Es war das Zeichen, für Draco zu beginnen.  
  
„Weißt du, mein Vater hat mir die ‚Dunklen Künsten' gelehrt, seitdem ich klein war. Die Regeln waren einfach: Keine Fragen, keine Weigerung, keine Gefühle. Ich hatte sie mir schnell gemerkt, doch auch so handeln zu können war schwer vorstellbar für mich.  
  
Als ich sieben Jahre alt war traf ich ein Mädchen in meinem Alter in einem Dorf, in der Nähe unserer Villa. Wir haben uns miteinander angefreundet, wenn man das in diesem Alter schon sagen kann. Ich habe sie wirklich gemocht. Nach einigen Monaten nahm ich sie mit zu uns nach Hause... Mein Vater ist ausgerastet. Ich hatte gegen die wichtigste Regel verstoßen: Keine Gefühle zu haben, denn Freunde haben bedeutete auch gleichzeitig Gefühle zu haben.  
  
Ich werde diese Nacht nie vergessen. Ich konnte kaum im Bett liegen, weil mir alles weh tat. Er hatte mich geschlagen, hart geschlagen, so dass ich nie wieder gegen eine seiner Regeln verstoßen würde. Und seit dem habe ich auch nie wieder gegen eine seiner Regeln verstoßen. Nie wieder!  
  
Diese Nacht war mir so lang vorgekommen, ich habe geweint. Stundenlang...ich habe seitdem nicht einmal mehr geweint. Ich wollte auch nie wieder weinen, denn ich fühlte mich schwach und hilflos und das wollte ich nicht sein.  
  
Bis heute..."  
  
Harry schaute auf. Was?  
  
„Ich weiß nicht warum ich geweint habe. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erklären, aber irgendwie hat es mich an die Nacht von damals erinnert. Ich fühlte mich wieder schwach und hilflos. Schwach, weil ich etwas getan hatte, was ich eigentlich nie wollte und hilflos, weil ich dir nicht so helfen konnte wie ich wollte." Draco machte eine Pause und überlegte, ob es richtig war, dass er das alles Harry erzählte. Doch es war eh zu spät und bereuen tat er es auch nicht.  
  
„Das Mädchen habe ich nie wieder gesehen. Und ich habe auch nie meinen Vater gefragt, ob ich sie wieder sehen dürfte. Ich hatte mich nicht getraut, ich war schwach, so verdammt schwach." Der Slytherin ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. Schwäche war das Schlimmste für ihn und dennoch war er schwach, auch wenn er es sonst nie eingesehen hatte.  
  
„Als ich das Mädchen das erste Mal sah, war mir klar gewesen, dass ich mich mit ihr anfreunden würde. Und...als ich dich das erste Mal sah, habe ich das gleiche gedacht." Wenn es möglich war, klopfte Harrys Herz jetzt noch schneller. Hatte er sich vielleicht doch nicht in Draco geirrt? Wäre es doch so gekommen, wie es der ‚Wandel der Zeit' gezeigt hatte? Könnte es sein, dass...  
  
„Du hattest recht, als du gesagt hast, ich würde dich nur hassen, weil du meine Freundschaft damals abgeschlagen hattest." Harry musste einfach lächeln, es war das erste Mal, dass der Slytherin zugab, dass er nicht recht gehabt hatte. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl.  
  
„Ich war jung und dumm, als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe. Ich wollte dich beeindrucken, mit dem, was ich redete, doch ich erschien dir wohl eher, wie ein dummer kleiner Angeber." Am liebsten hätte der Gryffindor jetzt genickt. Ließ es dann aber doch sein, er wollte, dass Draco erst mal weiterredete. Er war neugierig geworden, was der Slytherin noch erzähen würde.  
  
„Und weißt du was? Damals am Bahnhof habe ich auf dich gewartet.... so lange. Und dann kamst du mit diesem Wiesel an. Schon das hatte mich verletzt, aber als du dich dann auch noch dafür entschieden hattest mit ihm befreundet zu sein und ein Gryffindor zu werden, bin ich innerlich zusammengebrochen. Es hatte meinen Stolz verletzt und der war mir damals noch wichtiger als alles andere. Anstatt um deine Freundschaft zu kämpfen habe ich geschmollt und verbitterte mit der Zeit." Langsam entstand ein sinnvolles Bild. Es passte so gut zusammen. Doch, dass Harry einmal die ganze Wahrheit erfahren würde hätte er nicht gedacht.  
  
„Hass war das einzige, an das ich noch denken konnte. Ich war so gedemütigt worden, besonders als ich dann auch noch erfuhr, dass du Harry Potter bist. Der große Harry Potter hatte die Freundschaft eines Malfoys abgeschlagen. Doch wahrscheinlich ist es auch besser so. Potter und Malfoy sind nun einmal Namen, die nicht zusammen gehören." Draco dachte nicht mehr darüber nach, ob es richtig war, dass er Harry nun alles erzählte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Was sich in den ganzen letzten Jahren in Hogwarts ereignet hatte, war wie ein Sturm wieder über ihn gekommen und er wollte all die aufgestauten Emotionen jetzt los werden.  
  
„Immer wieder Hass. Ich war so kindisch! Was ich mir alles ausgedacht habe, um dich zu quälen, um dich leiden zu sehen... Du solltest so leiden, wie auch ich gelitten hatte." Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. Was hatte er sich die ganzen Jahre nur gedacht? Wie konnte sich ein Mensch nur so in seinen Hass hineinsteigern? War es überhaupt Hass...?  
  
„Doch wahrscheinlich wollte ich so nur deine Aufmerksamkeit."  
  
„Komisch, oder? Das mir das erst auffällt, nachdem ich schon alles kaputt gemacht habe. Doch als ich dich vom Besen stürzen sah, wusste ich, dass ich dich retten wollte. Ich wüsste nicht was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du gestorben wärst. Wahrscheinlich wäre auch ein Teil von mir gestorben. Der beste Teil den ich überhaupt habe." Wieder einmal rang Harry mit den Tränen. Nachdem der Slytherin so viel schlimmes zu ihm gesagt hatte schien er jetzt doch weich geworden zu sein. Der Gryffindor konnte es gar nicht fassen... Doch lange sollte seine Freude nicht anhalten. Denn es gab Probleme die vielleicht unüberwindbar sind. Auch für den Jungen, der lebt.  
  
  
  
„Natürlich sind wir immer noch Rivalen, dass kann ich nicht mehr ändern. Es ist nun einmal so. Du bist Gryffindor, ich Slytherin und das ist eine Tatsache." Harry senkte seinen Kopf wieder, Dracos Worte verletzten ihn unglaublich. Wie nahe Hoffnung und Schmerz doch bei einander lagen. Die Hoffnung verschwand oft schneller, als sie gekommen war. Und der Schmerz, der darauf folgte hielt meist viel länger an. Manchmal sogar ein Leben lang.  
  
„Ich kann den Hass, die Eifersucht, die sich über die Jahr hinweg angesammelt hat nicht einfach abstellen. Doch wir könnten vielleicht lernen einander besser zu verstehen, aber wahrscheinlich ist das auch noch zu viel verlangt. Ich dürfte eigentlich gar nichts mehr von dir verlangen, wo doch so viel in letzter Zeit passiert ist."  
  
Harry kämpfte unterdessen mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen.  
  
Es stimmte. Es war zu viel zwischen den beiden passiert. Zu viel, was nie wieder gut zu machen war. Wie könnte er Draco jemals wieder vertrauen?  
  
„Ich habe so ein dreckiges Spiel mit dir gespielt, dich beleidigt, dir den Tod gewünscht und jetzt hast du deine Stimme wegen mir verloren. Da dürfte ich dich eigentlich um gar nichts mehr bitten, aber..."  
  
Der Gryffindor bemühte sich mit all seinen Kräften nicht zu zittern, sondern ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Denn er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. Und er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, ob er im Moment überhaupt eine Antwort hatte? Bitte sag es nicht. Bitte nicht...  
  
„Verzeih mir Harry, verzeih mir bitte, was ich dir angetan habe."  
  
Der Gryffindor drehte sich langsam und ruhig um. Er sah in die verängstigten Augen des Slytherin. Er tat ihm leid. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm Draco leid tat.  
  
Und dennoch...So sehr er auch wollte, er konnte ihm nicht verzeihen. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht und vielleicht könnte er ihm sogar niemals verzeihen.  
  
Emotionslos schaute er Draco an und formte mit seinen Lippen die Wörter: ‚Bitte geh jetzt.'  
  
Der blonde Slytherin verstand sofort.  
  
Er ging zum andern Ende des Raumes und legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, glaub mir. Wenn du willst werde ich dich nicht mehr ansprechen. Ich werde auch versuchen deine Freunde nicht mehr zu beleidigen, was nicht heißen soll, dass ich sie jetzt Leiden kann. Deine Freunde... du hast wirklich gute Freunde, auch wenn sie ziemlich hart zuschlagen, aber vielleicht hat auch gerade das mich aus meiner Dummheit geweckt. Na ja ich geh dann mal." Unruhig zupfte der Slytherin seinen Umhang zurecht.  
  
„Ach noch eine allerletzte Sache. Bitte bleib so wie du immer warst und... lass dir helfen. Wäre doch schade um deine schöne Stimme." Damit öffnete der Slytherin die Tür und verließ das Zimmer der Krankenstation.  
  
  
  
Harry strich sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte. Auf jeden Fall war er sich sicher, dass er sich so fühlte, als ob er träumen würde, auch wenn das nicht der Fall war.  
  
Sollte man Harrys Zustand mit einem Wort beschreiben, dann wäre es geschockt. Er freute sich nicht, er war nicht wütend, nicht traurig. Er war einfach nur geschockt.  
  
Geschockt über das was ihm Draco gerade erzählt hatte. Warum er nicht lieben konnte, warum er Harry hasste und warum sie niemals zusammen sein konnten.  
  
Nach außen wirkte Malfoy immer stark, selbstbewusst und, ja auch arrogant. Als ob er mit seinem Leben zufrieden wäre. Doch sie hatten sich alle getäuscht, nein, er hatte sie alle getäuscht.  
  
Was war das schon für ein Leben, ohne richtige Freunde, ohne wahre Gefühle? So konnte doch kein Mensch leben, besonders kein Mensch, der eigentlich ein gutes Herz hatte. Und genau das wusste Harry schon lange. Draco hatte ein gutes Herz, auch wenn er es sehr gut verstecken konnte.  
  
  
  
Er liebte den Slytherin so sehr und doch hatte er ihn gerade gehen gelassen, denn Harry wusste, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Für sie gab es keine gemeinsame Zukunft, jetzt und auch später nicht. Beide würden getrennte Wege gehen, Draco den dunklen Weg und er... wie soll man sagen? Denn hellen guten? Nein, so klar kann man Gut nicht von Böse trennen. Denn wo Licht ist wird auch immer Schatten sein. Und wo immer auch Harry später sein wird, Draco wird immer in seinem Herzen bleiben. Für immer....  
  
  
  
*********~*******  
  
  
  
Hermine und Ron schliefen immer noch, als Draco das Krankenzimmer verließ. Er ging an ihnen vorbei in die Richtung der Slytherin Räume. Am nächsten Morgen würde er wieder so in seinem Bett liegen, als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
  
Doch so war es nicht. Es hatte sich viel in dieser Nacht verändert. Nicht nur, dass Harry nicht mehr reden konnte. Nein, er hatte dem Gryffindor sein Leben erzählt, seine Gefühle. Die Gefühle, die er niemals hätte haben dürfen.  
  
Nach einigen Schritten musste Malfoy stehen bleiben. Er rang nach Luft. Die letzten Sätze waren ihm so schwer gefallen. Doch er wollte, dass Harry wieder reden konnte, nicht weil das sein Gewissen beruhigen würde, sondern weil er wollte, dass der Gryffindor irgendwann wieder glücklich und unbeschwert leben konnte. Leben ohne ihn.  
  
Er schaute nicht mehr zurück. Harry hatte seine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen, das einzige, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war so weiter zu machen wie bisher. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fallen würde, das alles zu vergessen.  
  
  
  
Hi! Hier ist mal wieder eure Firelove! Der 17. Teil ist endlich fertig. Diese FF nähert sich nun langsam dem Ende. Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig fassen. Das macht mich wirklich etwas traurig, ich saß jetzt so lange hier dran und dann ist es bald einfach so zu Ende...aber das schreibe ich eh alles noch mal im letzten Teil, also jetzt bitte nicht noch mehr so melancholische Gedanken. Ein bisschen Zeit ist ja noch ^^  
  
Was ist noch zu sagen? Das Kapitel hat mir gut gefallen. Ich wollte schon die ganze Zeit ein bisschen aus Dracos Leben schreiben, ich war mir bis jetzt noch nicht so sicher was, aber ich bin mit dem Ergebnis eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Armer Draco! Er hat wirklich viel gelitten.  
  
Tja, gibt es eigentlich noch offene Fragen? Ja, sogar noch ziemlich viele: Bleibt Harry weiter stumm? Wird der Gryffindor Draco noch verzeihen können? Und gibt es ein Happy End, oder nicht? Artet alles vielleicht in einem Massenmord aus?... Nein, dass jedenfalls ganz sicher nicht. Das könnte ich nicht übers Herz bringen ^^  
  
Thanks Yama-chan fürs Beta-lesen *wink*  
  
Und noch mal: Eure Reviews sind wirklich aufbauend. Ich glaube ohne sie hätte ich schon längst aufgegeben. Denn ich hatte zwischendurch ziemliche Schreibkrisen. Doch im Moment geht es wieder. Es sind Ferien! Als ich das geschrieben habe waren jedenfalls noch Ferien. Wenn ich es hochlade werden sie bestimmt schon wieder zu Ende sein.  
  
Yo, soweit von mir ^_~  
  
Eure Firelove 


	18. Nebenwirkungen

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel XVIII Nebenwirkungen  
  
  
  
„Habt ihr schon das Neuste gehört?"  
  
Draco saß gelangweilt an dem Tisch der Slytherins. Sein Essen hatte er immer noch nicht angerührt. Er fragte sich, wie es Harry ging....  
  
So sehr er sich auch bemühte er selbst zu sein... es klappte einfach nicht richtig. Bis jetzt hatte noch keiner etwas gesagt, doch das war wohl auch nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
  
„Potter soll angeblich nicht mehr reden können."  
  
Erschrocken riss Malfoy die Augen auf. Woher konnten sie das nur wissen?  
  
„Das ist aber schade! So ein hartes Schicksal, erst keine Eltern und dann auch noch keine Stimme mehr. Er passt sowieso viel besser zu den Muggeln, nicht wahr Draco?"  
  
Entsetzt schaute der blonde Slytherin Pansy an, die neben ihm saß.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Zum einen hatte er ja beschlossen so weiter zu machen, wie bis her, doch zum andern fiel ihm jetzt auf, dass er das eigentlich gar nicht mehr konnte...  
  
Vor einigen Wochen hätte er wahrscheinlich das Gleiche gesagt. Doch es war nicht mehr so wie es vor einigen Wochen war und er spürte, wie das Verlangen in ihm aufstieg Harry zu verteidigen.  
  
„Oder Draco?"  
  
„Ich denke...ich...muss kurz an die frische Luft." Hastig stand Malfoy auf und stürmte aus der großen Halle.  
  
„Irgendwie hat sich Draco verändert, oder? Er ist so merkwürdig in letzter Zeit, keine Beleidigungen mehr, keine Intrigen. Ob er vielleicht krank ist...?"  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
„Haben sie schon etwas gefunden Professor?" Snape drehte sich um und sah, dass der Schulleiter in seinem Büro stand. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er ihn nicht hatte reinkommen hören.  
  
„Allerdings, ich habe in einem alten Heiltränkebuch etwas außerordentlich interessantes gefunden."  
  
„Zeigen sie mal her." Professor Dumbledore studierte die Seiten des alten Buches sehr genau. Erst nach einigen Minuten blickte er wieder auf.  
  
„Das scheint vielleicht wirklich eine Lösung zu sein...aber keine annehmbare. Harry könnte dabei sterben und das war ja nicht unser Ziel. Er soll doch wieder gesund werden!"  
  
Snape nahm Dumbledore wieder das Buch aus der Hand und schaute seinerseits jetzt auf die bedruckten Seiten.  
  
„Sie sind doch so von der Stärke ihres Schülers überzeugt. Er wird es schon überleben."  
  
„Erstens ist Harry auch ihr Schüler und zweitens bestehe ich darauf, dass wir diese Methode vergessen und nach einer anderen suchen. Habe sie das verstanden?"  
  
„Natürlich Professor."  
  
„Gut, ich werde später noch mal bei ihnen vorbeischauen." Snape sah zu wie der Schulleiter wieder sein Büro verließ.  
  
Er hatte schon unzählige Bücher durchgesehen und doch bis jetzt nichts gefunden, was Harry Potter helfen konnte....denn das Buch was er gerade in seinen Händen hielt sollte er ja als nichts ansehen...  
  
Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore recht. Der Trank war extrem gefährlich. Schon viele Zauberer sind daran gestorben...  
  
  
  
*****~****  
  
  
  
„Harry, dein Essen." Madame Pomfrey stand vor dem Bett des Gryffindors und stellte das Tablett mit dem Essen auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett.  
  
Sie schaute auf einen kleinen Zettel, der ebenfalls auf dem Nachttisch lag.  
  
‚Wann kann ich endlich hier raus?'  
  
„Tut mir leid Harry, dass entscheide nicht ich. Da musst du schon Professor Dumbledore fragen."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte schon die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster geguckt und auch jetzt wendete er seinen Blick nicht ab.  
  
„Iss doch bitte etwas. Schon seit einer Woche hast du kaum gegessen! Ich kann ja verstehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht und es dir hier auch nicht gefällt, aber wenn du so weiter machst wirst du krank."  
  
In dieser Szene hätte jetzt eigentlich nur noch gefehlt, dass Harry jetzt etwas sagte wie ‚Ist nicht schönes Wetter draußen?', doch das war nicht möglich. Denn er konnte immer noch nicht reden, und das jetzt wirklich schon seit ganzen sieben Tagen.  
  
„Hermine und Ron warten draußen. Willst du sie nicht sehen?" Erst jetzt schaute der Gryffindor die Krankenschwester an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Sie sind doch deine Freunde. Überleg es dir noch mal, sie würden sich bestimmt freuen dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey rückte das Tablett noch mal ein Stück näher an Harry heran.  
  
„Ich lass dich dann lieber wieder alleine."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor zuckte etwas zusammen, als die Tür einen kurzen Moment später ins Schloss fiel.  
  
Und wieder war er alleine...  
  
Er hatte sich in den ganzen letzten Tagen geweigert Besuch zu empfangen. Die einzigen Menschen die er täglich sah waren Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Anfangs dachte er noch, dass der Schulleiter bald reinkommen und dann sagen würde, dass sie ein Mittel gefunden hatten, das Harry helfen konnte.  
  
Doch so war es nicht und der Gryffindor hatte die Hoffnung jetzt auch schon aufgegeben.  
  
Ja, er hatte Hoffnung gehabt, er wollte wieder reden können. Und das nur wegen Draco.  
  
Harry hatte lange über die Worte von Malfoy nachgedacht und beschlossen sein Leben so weiter zu führen, wie bisher. Sowohl für sich selbst, als auch für Draco. Er würde unter allen Umständen wieder reden können! Das war vielleicht der einzige Weg um dem Slytherin zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht aufgeben hatte. Und der einzige Weg um ihm zu zeigen, dass Draco ihm immer noch etwas bedeutete. Denn zusammen sein konnten sie nicht und wenn der Slytherin sich wünschte, dass Harry wieder normal sein leben fortführte, dann würde er das auch probieren.  
  
Doch im Moment schien sein Leben keine guten Aussichten zu haben.  
  
Jedes mal sagte Dumbledore nur etwas von ‚Wir finden schon noch was...'. Das glaubte Harry nicht mehr. In einer Woche konnte man zwar nicht alle Bücher durchgesehen haben, doch die wenigen in denen Tränke gegen Stummsein drinnen standen mussten sie unterdessen doch schon angeschaut haben.  
  
  
  
Der Gryffindor wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde ihn im Moment besuchten, sie sollten ihn nicht so sehen. Sehen wie er langsam depressiver wurde und sich immer weiter in sich zurückzog. Sie würden ihn so wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder erkennen.  
  
Auch von Draco hatte er seit genau einer Woche nichts mehr gehört und gesehen. Vielleicht war das aber auch besser so...  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
„Er will uns immer noch nicht sehen?" Hermine schaute Madame Pomfrey verzweifelt an.  
  
„Tut mir leid." Die Krankenschwester schüttelte mitfühlend ihren Kopf.  
  
„Aber wir sind doch seine Freunde!" Das Gryffindor Mädchen versuchte vergeblich ihre Wut zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Das habe ich ihm auch schon gesagt, aber er will niemanden sehen."  
  
„Können wir nicht trotzdem zu ihm?" Wieder etwas ruhiger, guckte die braunhaarige Gryffindor nun hoffnungsvoll die ältere Frau an.  
  
„Nein, wenn Harry es nicht will darf ich euch das auch nicht erlauben... Doch ich rate euch eins, findet euch erst mal damit ab, denn es wird bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis auch Harry sich mit seiner Situation abgefunden hat."  
  
„Sieht es denn so aus, als ob er auf Dauer stumm bleiben würde?"  
  
„Bis jetzt wurde noch kein passendes Gegenmittel gefunden, wir können nur hoffen und beten."  
  
„Vom Beten halte ich nichts. Was soll das für ein Gott sein, der Harry so leiden lässt?" Erst jetzt redete auch Ron, er war sehr zurückhaltend in den letzten Tagen gewesen. Die Sorgen, die er sich um seinen besten Freund machte trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn.  
  
„...Ich sage euch Bescheid, wenn Harry nach euch fragen sollte. Es hat keinen Sinn hier weiter vor seiner Tür zu stehen, davon wird er auch nicht gesund."  
  
„Aber so können wir ihm näher sein und von hier aus beistehen."  
  
Madame Pomfrey schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. „Na ja wenn ihr meint. Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen...Und denkt bitte daran, was ich euch gesagt habe."  
  
„Meinst du, wir sollten nicht doch einfach so rein gehen?" Hermine schaute jetzt zu ihrem rothaarigen Freund auf.  
  
„Nein, Madame Pomfrey hat schon recht. Wir müssen Harrys Entscheidung akzeptieren..."  
  
„Hallo ihr beiden." Die zwei Gyrffindors schreckten zusammen. Erst nach dem sie sich wieder erholt hatten drehten sie sich langsam um. Der ihnen wohlbekannte Schulleiter stand lächelnd vor ihnen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore war wirklich geschickt, wenn es ums Anschleichen ging, obwohl es natürlich meist unbeabsichtigt war.  
  
„Wie geht es Harry?" Dumbledore schaute die beiden Schüler warm an.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Er will uns immer noch nicht sehen. Können sie nicht mal mit ihm reden?" Hermines Ton war traurig, sie war etwas enttäuscht von Harry, aber sie musste sich damit abfinden.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas nützt, aber ich werde es versuchen." Der Schulleiter wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als die Gryffindor ihm noch eine Frage stellte.  
  
„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund warum sie Harry schon wieder besuchen? Sie waren doch erst vor kurzem da."  
  
„Ja, den gibt es, doch ich kann noch nicht mit euch darüber reden. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss unbedingt mit Harry sprechen." Und so verschwand er in Harrys Zimmer...  
  
  
  
*****~****  
  
  
  
Der Gryffindor schaute den Schulleiter erstaunt an, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihn so schnell wieder zu sehen. Denn seit seinem letzten Besuch waren nur wenige Stunden vergangen.  
  
„Es gibt etwas Wichtiges, über das ich mit dir reden muss Harry." Der schwarzhaarige Junge nickte kurz, um zu bestätigen, dass er Professor Dumbledore zuhörte.  
  
„Wir haben jetzt lange nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, um dich zu heilen und glaube mir wir haben wirklich überall gesucht. Doch leider haben wieder kein gutes passendes Gegenmittel gefunden."  
  
Harry senkte traurig seinen Kopf. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es so ausgehen würde, aber es dann richtig gesagt zu bekommen war ein harter Schlag...  
  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir gar keine Möglichkeit gefunden haben. Nur halt keine gute..."  
  
Harrys Gesicht hellte sich wieder etwas auf. Zwar war er verwirrt, da er nicht genau wusste, was der Professor meinte, doch es hörte sich immerhin besser an, als gar keine Möglichkeit.  
  
„Professor Snape hat in einem alten Heiltränkebuch einen Trank gefunden, der dich mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit heilen könnte. Doch die Sache hat einen Haken und ich muss dir leider sagen, dass es nicht nur eine Kleinigkeit ist." Dumbledore schaute Harry immer noch ruhig an und gab ihm einen Moment um nachzudenken.  
  
...Schlimmer konnte es doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr kommen, also würde es schon nicht soo schlimm sein.  
  
„Er kann tödlich wirken." Oh doch, es konnte noch schlimmer kommen.  
  
„Ich musste dir aber von dem Trank erzählen, ich halte es zwar für keine besonders gute Lösung, aber ich finde du musst schon selbst entscheiden, ob du die Gefahr eingehen willst oder nicht."  
  
Harry legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. Ihm war die ganze Sache noch nicht so klar und er wusste nicht was er von diesem Trank halten sollte.  
  
„Leute mit starken magischen Fähigkeiten, einem starken Willen und einem guten Herzen dürften nichts von ihm zu befürchten haben. Aber es sind auch schon viele mächtige Zauberer an dem Trank gestorben, denn die meisten erfüllen nicht alle drei Voraussetzungen ausreichend... Dir dagegen würde ich zutrauen, dass du es überlebst."  
  
Bei wie vielen Zauberern er das wohl schon vorher gesagt hatte....?  
  
Das waren ja gute Aussichten, entweder tot, oder stumm. Das der Trank wirklich helfen würde war ja auch nicht ganz klar!  
  
Es kam jetzt allein auf Harry an, würde er lieber stumm bleiben, oder die Gefahr eingehen, um seine Stimme vielleicht wieder zu erlangen.  
  
„Ich lasse dir ein wenig Bedenkzeit, sagen wir noch mal eine Woche. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du solange noch hier bleibst. Es würde sonst nur zu Unruhen unter den Schülern kommen." Wieder lächelte der Schulleiter Harry warm an.  
  
„Du wirst dich schon richtig entscheiden. Ich komme dich morgen wieder besuchen."  
  
Als Professor Dumbledore gerade das Krankenzimmer verlassen wollte, spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm.  
  
Harry war aufgesprungen und stellte sich nun vor den Schulleiter. Seine grünen Augen funkelten Dumbledore entschlossen entgegen.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher Harry, ich meine das ist eine sehr wichtige Entscheidung. Du solltest nichts überstürzen. Lass dir ruhig noch etwas Zeit, der Trank rennt nicht weg und die Zutaten würden wir auch schnell auftreiben können, sodass er in wenigen Tagen fertig wäre..."  
  
Der Gryffindor nickte dem Schulleiter mit festem Blick zu.  
  
„Gut, wenn du es so wünscht, werde ich natürlich sofort alles nötige veranlassen."  
  
Harry war wieder zu seinem Bett zurückgegangen und schrieb mit schnellen Bewegungen ein paar Wörter auf ein leere Rolle Papier.  
  
‚Bitte sagen sie Hermine und Ron nichts davon.'  
  
„Wenn du es so willst, dann werde ich ihnen auch nichts sagen...Du möchtest, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte ein letztes Mal kurz und legte sich dann wieder ins Bett.  
  
„Ruh dich ruhig ein bisschen aus. Du wist deine Kräfte noch brauchen...Dann bis morgen Harry."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schaute dem Schulleiter hinterher, so lange bis sich die Tür von außen wieder schloss.  
  
Er würde wieder reden können! Egal wie gefährlich es auch war.  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
Die Tage verstrichen und Harry wurde von Stunde zu Stunde aufgeregter. Jedoch bereute er in keiner einzigen Sekunde seine Entscheidung.  
  
Und natürlich kam der Tag, an dem der Trank fertig war, dann auch irgendwann...  
  
Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape standen vor Harrys Bett, auf dem der junge Gryffindor saß und nervös seine Beine über die Kante baumeln ließ.  
  
Dass Professor Snape den Trank gebraut hatte, machte die ganze Sache noch schlechter... Doch Dumbledore hatte ja gesagt Snape wäre der beste auf dem Gebiet und er würde ihm voll und ganz vertrauen. Tja, also musste Harry es wohl auch.  
  
„Bist du dir immer noch ganz sicher, dass du das machen willst?" Wieder nickte Harry kurz und schaute dabei fasziniert auf den Glasbecher mit dem darin enthaltenen Trank.  
  
Er hatte eine giftgrüne Farbe und Harry stellte fest, dass er nicht unbedingt gesund aussah.  
  
„Na dann fangen wir mal an." Snape reichte Harry den Trank, den dieser mit zittrigen Händen entgegen nahm.  
  
Er dachte nicht noch einmal nach, bevor er das Glas an seine Lippen setzten und austrank...  
  
  
  
Hi ihr! Und ich dachte schon, der Teil würde niemals fertig werden. Nicht nur, dass ich kaum Zeit hatte (Und das kommt nicht nur davon, dass ich ständig vor meiner Playstation saß und Grandia 2 gespielt habe! Sondern habe ich auch noch ein paar Klausuren geschrieben.), sondern, dass ich auch gar keine guten Ideen hatte. Ich denke die Geschichte geht einfach schon zu lange. Na ja viele Kapitel werden es ja nicht mehr, nur noch 2, oder 3. Wie es danach weitergeht weiß ich noch nicht. Das werde ich dann später erzählen, ich habe da schon ein paar Ideen.  
  
Irgendwie ist in dem Teil nicht besonders viel passiert (oder vielleicht doch?). Das kann ich immer besonders gut, viel schreiben, aber eigentlich keinen Inhalt haben.  
  
Der Cliffhanger ist mal wieder ein bisschen gemein, aber ihr werdet es schon überleben, ne?  
  
Die FF ist ein einziges Drama, mir fallen aber auch immer wieder irgendwelche gemeinen und fiesen Dinge ein, oder kommt nur mir das so vor?  
  
Thanks Yama-chan fürs Beta-lesen!!!  
  
Und wie immer danke für eure lieben Reviews!!!  
  
Gut, ich hoffe, ich bekomme das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig, als dieses!  
  
Also bis dann  
  
Eure Firelove 


	19. Zaubertraenkeunterricht mal anders als s...

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel XIX Zaubertränkeunterricht mal anders als sonst  
  
  
  
Vieles war anders, seitdem Harry nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnahm. Besonders der Zaubertränkeunterricht...  
  
  
  
Die erste Stunde war ruhig verlaufen, denn Snape war nicht anwesend. Keiner wusste, wo der Lehrer sich aufhielt. Er war nur kurz am Anfang der ersten Stunde reingekommen und hatte Arbeitsaufträge gegeben.  
  
Die Gryffindors und Slytherins waren ruhig. Keine Streiterein, keine Prügelein. Sie schienen sich schon fast gut zu verstehen. Das war mehr als unnormal!  
  
Draco hatte jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen nicht einen einzigen Witz mehr über die Gryffindors gemacht und irgendwie schienen die anderen Slytherins jetzt auch allmählich die Lust verloren zu haben.  
  
Hermine und Ron arbeiteten ruhig die Seiten durch, die sie lesen sollten. Die beiden waren still in der letzten Zeit, immerhin hatten sie schon ziemlich lange nichts mehr von ihrem Freund selbst gehört. Immer nur ‚Harry geht es gut. Harry geht es gut.'  
  
Nicht das sie Madame Pomfrey einen Vorwurf machen würden, sie durfte die beiden nicht ohne Harrys Erlaubnis zu ihm lassen.... aber sie wollten den Gryffindor nun einmal endlich wiedersehen.  
  
Die Stille in dem Klassenraum war unangenehm. Keiner sagte einen Ton, was für die Slytherins anscheinend unerträglich war. Sie langweilten sich und das war doch nun wirklich nicht möglich!  
  
Also tat Blaise etwas dagegen:  
  
„Na, hat einer schon etwas von unserem stummen Helden gehört?" Die Slytherins kicherten. Zabini guckte sich um. Ihr gefiel das Spiel, wenn Draco halt langweilig sein wollte, dann sollte er doch langweilig sein. Sie könnte auch alleine ihren Spaß mit den dummen Gryffindors haben. Wozu sind sie sonst auch gut....  
  
„Sind jetzt schon alle Gryffindors stumm geworden?" Wieder antwortete keiner. Langsam wurde das Slytherin Mädchen wütend, sie hasste es nicht beachtet zu werden.  
  
„Draco jetzt sag doch auch mal was."  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich habe keine Lust auf deine kindischen Spielchen." Auch Draco las still die Seiten des Zaubertränkeunterrichts durch. So sah es zumindest aus. In Wirklichkeit hatte er noch nicht ein Wort gelesen, er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Irgendwie ging es ihm heute nicht gut, er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber er machte sich Sorgen...  
  
„Was ist nur los mit dir? Seitdem Potter nicht mehr da ist, scheinst du dich völlig verändert zu haben. Vermisst du ihn etwa?" Zabini stieß Draco freundschaftlich in die Rippen. Sie wollte ihn anstacheln auch mal wieder etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich?" Langsam wendete Malfoy seinen Blick auf das Slytherin Mädchen. Seine grauen Augen waren gefühllos wie immer.  
  
„Weil du keinen mehr hast, den du fertig machen kannst! Vielleicht sollten wir mal sehen wo unser goldener Junge steckt. Dann wirst du hoffentlich wieder der Alte. Wäre doch lustig, so ein stummer Potter, nicht Draco?" Blaise kicherte über ihren eigenen Witz. Auch wenn sie ziemlich die einzige war, die es jetzt noch lustig fand...  
  
Nicht nur Draco hielt Zabinis Gerede nicht mehr aus, sondern auch die Gryffindors waren schon richtig wütend.  
  
Ron war aufgesprungen, sein Augen funkelte die Slythrin böse an.  
  
„Na Weasly, wie geht's Potter denn so ganz ohne Stimme? Man sieht ihn gar nicht mehr, ist er schon wieder bei den Muggeln?"  
  
*klatsch* Erschrocken starrten alle Schüler des Zaubertränkeunterrichts auf Malfoy und Zabini, die sich schmerzverzerrt ihre Wange hielt.  
  
„Was fällt dir ein Draco? Warum schlägst du mich?" Blaise Stimme war weinerlich. Sie hätte niemals so etwas von Malfoy erwartet...Und nicht nur das, er hatte auch noch ziemlich hart zugeschlagen. Es war wohl reines Glück gewesen, dass sie sich hatte auf den Beinen halten können.  
  
„Weil du es verdient hast!" Mit diesen Worten verließ der Syltherin den Klassenraum.  
  
Diese Aktion war schon lange überfällig gewesen. Auch wenn Draco sich selbst auch schlagen müsste, für das was er getan hatte... doch in diesem Moment dachte er nur an seine Wut auf Zabini und die anderen Slytherins. Er hasste sie! Er hasste sie alle, er wollte nicht mehr einer von ihnen sein. Schon lange nicht mehr...  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
Der Trank lief Harrys Hals runter. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde innerlich verbrennen. Die Hitze war kaum auszuhalten. Der Gryffindor hielt sich den Kopf, lange könnte er diese Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen. Er spürte wie ihm schwindlig wurde. Langsam gaben seine Beine nach und er sank auf den Boden. Dann wurde alles schwarz, schwärzer als die Nacht je sein konnte...  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
Es war ein warmer Tag, nur ein schwacher Wind wehte über die Wiesen.  
  
Es war still in Hogwarts. Einzig das Rascheln von den Blättern, die über den Boden wirbelten war zu hören.  
  
  
  
Harry merkte wie er allmählich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Langsam, unentschlossen öffnete er seine Augen.  
  
Die Sonne, die den Raum erhellte, blendete Harrys Augen. Er brauchte einige Minuten bis er sich an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatte.  
  
Erst jetzt konnte er sich umschauen. Er lag immer noch im Zimmer der Krankenstation, nichts hatte sich verändert...nichts?  
  
Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern was als letztes passiert war...Was war nur passiert?  
  
Ein großer Strauß mit Frühlingsblumen stand auf dem Tisch neben Harrys Bett. Eine Karte lag neben der Vase. Der junge Gryffindor nahm sie in die Hand und begann zu lesen.  
  
‚Wir vermissen dich. Bitte lass uns doch zu dir. Hermine und Ron'  
  
Die beiden hatten ihn nicht vergessen. Harry lächelte leicht.  
  
Obwohl er jetzt schon so lange nicht mehr mit ihnen gesprochen hatte.... Gesprochen!  
  
Jetzt wusste er wieder was als letztes passiert war! Er hatte diesen Trank zu sich genommen...  
  
Und er lebte immer noch. Er hatte diesen Trank wirklich überlebt. Es war wie ein Wunder, doch hatte er auch etwas genutzt?  
  
Harry überkam die Angst, er traute sich nicht zu sprechen. Was wäre, wenn er es immer noch nicht konnte?  
  
  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klicken, auf das ein lautes Klirren folgte.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stand in der Tür und hatte ein Tablett mit irgendwelchen Medikamenten fallen gelassen. Sie starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor an.  
  
„D-du...Harry du bist wach! I-ich werde sofort Professor Dumbledore holen." Und schon war die Krankenschwester auch wieder verschwunden. Man hörte nur noch das Klackern ihrer Absatzschuhe, das bis in Harrys Zimmer hallte... Doch nach kurzer Zeit war auch das nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Jetzt konnte sich der Gryffindor wenigstens noch ein paar Gedanken über den Trank und seine Stimme machen.  
  
Er hatte wirklich gedacht, es gäbe nicht vieles, was schmerzhafter sein konnte, als neu nachwachsende Knochen. Doch das Gefühl, das ihm dieser Trank gegeben hatte war bei weitem schlimmer gewesen. Er dachte, er müsste auf der Stelle tot umfallen. Die Schmerzen, die Hitze...Er war froh, dass er das hinter sich hatte.  
  
Konnte er nun wieder reden, oder nicht? So sehr er sich auch bemühte den Mut zum Reden zusammen zu nehmen... er konnte es einfach nicht. Die Angst war zu groß, dass alles wie vorher sein könnte...  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore stürmte in das Zimmer, in dem Harry immer noch verzweifelt auf seinem Bett saß.  
  
„Es stimmt also wirklich! Du bist wieder aufgewacht und ich dachte schon du würdest nie wieder aufwachen." Jetzt fragte sich Harry doch ernsthaft, wie lange er eigentlich bewusstlos gewesen war, oder sollte er eher sagen, wie lange er geschlafen hatte?  
  
„Und kannst du wieder reden?" Der Gryffindor zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich verstehe, du hast dich noch nicht getraut. Aber du kannst nicht ewig davor weglaufen, du möchtest doch auch wissen, ob der Trank geholfen hat, oder?"  
  
Natürlich war es das, was Harry wollte. Deshalb hatte er sich ja überhaupt auf die ganze Sache eingelassen. Jetzt kam es nur noch darauf an, ob er endlich den Mut finden würde zu reden....wenn er wieder reden konnte.  
  
Sekunden, es war eine Sache von Sekunden. Es war besser, dass er nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdachte. Sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich nie getraut.  
  
Da war nur ein Wort, dass ihm in den Sinn kam. Ein einziges „Draco..."  
  
„Harry! Du kannst wirklich wieder reden. Wie sehr ich mich für dich freue." Der Schulleiter lächelte Harry an. Man konnte schon fast sagen, dass er strahlte.  
  
„D-danke" Die Stimme des Gryffindors klang rau und unsicher, doch das würde sich mit der Zeit bestimmt noch legen.  
  
„Soll ich Mister Malfoy für dich holen?" Sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Er hatte das erste Wort des Gryffindors nicht überhört, auch wenn es kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen war.  
  
„N-nein...auf g-ar kei...nen Fall." Das Sprechen fiel Harry noch deutlich schwer. Er musste sich ziemlich konzentrieren...Doch das war es wert. Immerhin konnte er wieder reden!  
  
„Soll ich jemand anderen über die Heilung informieren? Immerhin weiß es unterdessen schon die ganze Schule..." Der Schulleiter lächelte den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor warm an.  
  
„Ist n-nicht nö...tig. Mach..e ich s-selbst."  
  
„Freut mich zu hören. Aber überanstrenge dich bitte nicht, ruhe dich heute noch etwas aus. Morgen ist ein besserer Tag. Glaube mir."  
  
Harry nickte nur kurz und trank von dem Glas Wasser, das neben seinem Bett stand. Er hatte das Gefühl er hätte nur einen trockenen Hals, doch auch danach besserte sich seine Stimme erst einmal nicht.  
  
„Du darfst keine Wunder erwarten. Ich werde dich morgen wieder besuchen. Ich sage dann wenigstens noch schnell Madame Pomfrey bescheid. Sie wird sich bestimmt auch sehr für dich freuen."  
  
„Wie la-lange hab...e i-ich geschla...fen?" Bevor der Schulleiter das Zimmer verlassen konnte wollte Harry wenigstens das noch wissen.  
  
„Oh, ich denke so an die drei Wochen. Aber das machte doch nichts, das wichtigste ist, dass du lebst und auch wieder reden kannst. Doch jetzt werde ich dann mal wirklich gehen Harry." Mit langsamen Schritten verließ Professor Dumbledore nun das Krankenzimmer.  
  
  
  
Schon lange hatte Harry sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Auch wenn es mit dem Reden noch nicht ganz so klappte, wie er gerne wollte, war er zufrieden...immerhin konnte er ja wieder sprechen. Und das würde er auch sicher ausnutzen. Harry hatte nicht nur seinen Freunden viel zu sagen. Nein, auch mit Draco musste er dringend reden. Bei ihrem letzten ‚Gespräch' ist er ja leider nicht zu Wort gekommen...  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
Es war eine langweilige Zaubertränkestunde. Noch langweiliger als sonst. Keine Praxis...alles nur Theorie. Furchtbar langweilig....Sogar Hermine, die sonst immer gespannt Professor Snape zuhörte, fielen hin und wieder die Augen zu. Von Ron erst gar nicht zu sprechen...  
  
Auch die Slytherins waren von ihrem Lieblingslehrer nicht so begeistert wie sonst. Auch sie interessierten sich nicht wirklich für die ‚Geschichte der Zaubertränke des 16. Jahrhunderts'.  
  
Pansy und Blaise waren schon mindestens fünf Mal von Snape ermahnt worden, weil sie dem Unterricht nicht folgten, sondern die ganze Zeit nur quatschten. Punkte wurden ihnen natürlich nicht abgezogen....  
  
Auch Draco war alles andere als begeistert von dem Unterrichtsstoff. Gelangweilt spielte er mit den blonden Strähnen, die ihm in sein Gesicht hingen.  
  
Die Zeit schien wirklich stehen geblieben zu sein. Erst als es leise an der Tür klopfte, wurde die gesamte Klasse wieder aufmerksam. Die Schüller drehten ihre Köpfe in Richtung Tür, um zu sehen wer ihren Unterricht ‚störte'.  
  
Langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Grüne Augen blitzten auf und guckten neugierig in den alt bekannten Klassenraum.  
  
„HARRY!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hallo!!! Der 19. Teil ist fertig, wie ihr wahrscheinlich seht. Es ging mal wieder nicht so schnell, wie ich gerne wollte. Doch immerhin habe ich zwischendurch auch noch etwas anderes geschrieben ^^  
  
Yo, Harry kann also wieder reden! Wäre ja auch zu schlimm gewesen, wenn nicht.  
  
Findet ihr das ungerecht, dass Draco Zabini geschlagen hat? Ich meine, sie ist wirklich furchtbar gewesen und ich hätte an seiner Stelle auch so gehandelt....vielleicht. Mir hat das gefallen, endlich mal etwas Aktion! Yeah!!!  
  
Was kann ich ansonsten zu dem Teil sagen...Wird es langsam nicht etwas langweilig? Ich habe das Gefühl, meine FF zieht sich wie ein Kaugummi hin. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu anstrengend. Sie ist ja auch bald vorbei....  
  
Ist das jetzt wieder ein Cliffhanger geworden? Ich weiß nicht so recht, aber ist doch gar nicht so schlimm wie die letzten Male, oder?  
  
Danke Yama-chan fürs beta-lesen!!!  
  
Danke für eure tollen Reviews! Dankeeeee!!!  
  
Dann bis zum nächsten Teil.  
  
Eure Firelove  
  
P.S.: Falls ihr euch fragt, wann ich endlich ‚Der zerbrochene Anhänger' weiterschreibe...Dazu kann ich nur sagen: Wenn diese FF endlich zu Ende ist geht's auch mit meiner anderen FF weiter. Also freut euch schon ^^ 


	20. Freund, oder Feind?

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel XX Freund, oder Feind?  
  
  
  
Stille...Keiner sagte ein Wort. Alle starrten den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nur ungläubig an.  
  
Hermine hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und Ron war mit offenem Mund aufgestanden...  
  
Doch ein Junge war wohl mit Abstand am erstauntesten von allen: Draco Malfoy. Ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen schaute er Harry an. Sein Herz raste, in der letzten Zeit hatte er fast vergessen, was der Gryffindor für ein Gefühl bei ihm auslösen konnte. Aber auch nur fast...  
  
„Was willst du hier Potter? Ohne sprechen zu können ist es wohl nicht so einfach am Unterricht teilzunehmen, oder?" Blaise war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand. Leider war das nicht unbedingt das Erfreulichste...  
  
Die ganz Klasse schien die Luft anzuhalten, als Harry langsam seinen Kopf senkte und erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder aufschaute.  
  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Aber wenn man reden kann, dürfte es eigentlich nicht so schwer sein." Ja, seine Stimme war wieder fast wie früher, sie schien nur noch etwas tiefer zu sein.  
  
Er konnte Madame Pomfrey für die gute Pflege in den letzten beiden Tagen nicht genug danken. Denn er hatte beschlossen, erst wieder zu seinen Freunden zu gehen, wenn er völlig normal sprechen konnte. Tja und Madame Pomfrey hatte das Wunder wirklich in zwei Tagen geschafft.  
  
Es war, als ob man bei einer Fernbedienung auf Play gedrückt hätte. Das Standbild in dem sich Harry bis eben befunden hatte, begann sich zu bewegen.  
  
Alle Gryffindors sprangen auf und stürzten zu Harry hin, allen voran natürlich Hermine und Ron.  
  
Sie fielen ihrem Freund um den Hals und Hermine stiegen mal wieder die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
„Du kannst wirklich wieder reden! Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?" Eigentlich wollte das Gryffindor Mädchen etwas strenger klingen, doch dafür war sie in Moment einfach zu glücklich.  
  
„Tut mir leid Herm. Ich wünschte, ich hätte euch schon früher Bescheid sagen können, aber...es ist besser, wenn wir später darüber reden, okay?"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen musste Harrys Antwort so hinnehmen, da er schon von den andern Gryffindors mit Fragen überhäuft wurde.  
  
„Wo warst du?", „Was ist passiert?", „Wie geht es dir?"....Langsam fühlte Harry sich überfordert. Wie sollte er nur auf all die Fragen auf einmal antworten? Aber er war doch froh, dass seine Freunde ihn so herzlich empfingen und ihn nach so langer Zeit nicht einfach zurückwiesen...  
  
Doch eigentlich war er mit seinen Gedanken auch ganz woanders. Er schaute an Hermine, die immer noch an seinem Hals hing, vorbei zu den Slytherins rüber. Oder sollte man eher sagen zu einem Slytherin?  
  
Wieder einmal schaute Harry in die schönen grauen Augen von Draco, die in Moment mehr Gefühle widerspiegelten als sonst. Erstaunen, Angst, Freude...Noch so vieles mehr war in seinen Augen zu lesen und der Gryffindor war froh, dass all diese Gefühle nur an ihn gerichtet waren. In diesem Moment gehörten alle Emotionen von Draco Malfoy ihm allein...  
  
  
  
******~*****  
  
  
  
„Ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder da bist Harry!" Hermine hatte sich nach dem Unterricht wieder an Harry gehängt.  
  
Die Freude der Gryffindors war natürlich mal wieder von Professor Snape gestört worden...  
  
*Rückblick*  
  
„Kaum sind sie wieder da Potter, machen sie auch schon wieder nur Ärger! Entweder sie verlassen den Klassenraum sofort, oder sie sind still und stören nicht weiter meinen Unterricht...Das gilt natürlich auch für alle anderen Gryffindors."  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Professor." Eigentlich wollten die ganzen Gryffindors gehen, aber...  
  
„Und 50 Punkte Abzug. Das ist ja wohl selbstverständlich!" ....noch mehr Punkte wollten sie nun wirklich nicht abgezogen bekommen.  
  
*Rückblick Ende*  
  
Deshalb konnten die Freunde erst jetzt richtig reden. Es war ziemlich schwer gewesen von den anderen Gryffindors loszukommen.  
  
Hermine, Ron und Harry waren in einen der vielen Gänge von Hogwarts eingebogen um sich in Ruhe unterhalten zu können. Denn wenn sie erst einmal in den Gryffindorturm gingen, wäre bestimmt schon eine riesige Party im Gange. Das war so ziemlich sicher...  
  
„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben." Hermine stupste Harry in die Seite.  
  
„Wir hätten dir doch geholfen! Warum wolltest du die ganze Zeit alleine sein?"  
  
„Jetzt rede doch nicht so viel Herm, du überforderst Harry ja total." Der rothaarige Gryffindor schaute seine Freundin verständnislos an.  
  
„Nein, nein...Ist schon okay Ron, ich kann Hermine ja verstehen." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lächelte seine beiden besten Freunde an.  
  
„Wisst ihr, die letzte Zeit war ziemlich schwer. Ich weiß, nicht nur für mich sondern für euch auch. Aber ich konnte euch nicht sehen, dass müsst ihr verstehen! Ihr hättet mich mit Sicherheit nicht wiedererkannt. Ich war nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst...Nicht nur, dass ich stumm und knapp dem Tod entkommen war...Es gab noch andere Sachen, die mich stark beschäftigten..."  
  
Hermine schaute ihren Freund wissend an. „Draco?"  
  
„Hm...Es war wirklich nicht leicht für mich..." Harry wendete seinen Blick auf den Boden.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit euch darüber reden sollte, aber...Ihr seid nun mal meine besten Freunde und ich denke, es wäre nicht gut wenn ich euch noch mal etwas verheimliche, oder?"  
  
„Natürlich! Du kannst uns alles erzählen." Sagte Ron diesmal und sah den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor aufmunternd an.  
  
„Danke Ron. Tja, es geht mal wieder um Draco. Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht gerne hört, denn ihr könnt ihn ja nicht leiden, es ist so..."  
  
„Bevor du weiter redest, müssen wir dir auch noch was sagen Harry." Grüne Augen sahen das Gryffindor Mädchen nun interessiert an.  
  
„Es ist nämlich so, dass sich seit deinem Unfall ein Menge verändert hat. Und damit meine ich besonders Malfoy! Er IST anders als früher. Und und...er hat sich wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht." Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich erst einmal nicht, er wollte Hermine ausreden lassen.  
  
„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er sogar Zabini geschlagen hat, um dich zu verteidigen?" Jetzt konnte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sein Erstaunen doch nicht mehr unterdrücken. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte redete Hermine schon weiter.  
  
„Die andern Slytherins meiden ihn zwar nicht, aber er hat nicht mehr die Macht, die er früher einmal hatte. Ich denke sie akzeptieren ihn nur noch, weil er ein Malfoy ist und...."  
  
Jetzt konnte sich Harry nicht mehr zurückhalten, er musste das Gryffindor Mädchen einfach unterbrechen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! So etwas würde er nie machen!"  
  
„Für dich schon." Hemines Augen waren sanft, sie wusste, was Harry das bedeuten würde.  
  
„A-aber ich dachte er..." Würde Draco wirklich so etwas für ihn machen? Er dachte einen Moment nach, bis er durch Hermines Stimme wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde.  
  
„Was wolltest du uns eigentlich erzählen?" Harry schaute das braunhaarige Mädchen unruhig an. Mit solchen Neuigkeiten hätte er sicher nicht gerechnet. Warum hatte Draco ihn nur verteidigt? Es war so unnatürlich für ihn und außerdem hatte er doch gesagt, dass sie immer Feinde bleiben würden. Also warum ruiniert er dann sein gutes Ansehen bei den Slytherins?  
  
„Draco war bei mir."  
  
„WAS? Aber nicht einmal wir durften zu dir!" Jetzt schaltete auch Ron sich wieder ein. Immerhin hatte Malfoy sie erneut übergangen...  
  
„Ja, das stimmt. Er durfte es ja auch nicht. Aber hat sich ein Draco Malfoy je schon einmal an die Regeln gehalten?"  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich." Das sah der rothaarige Gryffindor natürlich ein.  
  
„Und, was hat er nun gesagt?" Hermine schaute die beiden Jungen ungeduldig an, sie interessierten die Fakten und nicht das Drumherum.  
  
„Draco hat mir von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt und weshalb er sich immer so unmöglich verhalten hat...Und was er wirklich von mir denkt."  
  
„Und wie denkt er nun wirklich von dir?"  
  
„Ich weiß eigentlich auch nicht so genau, zum einen denke ich, dass er mich mag...Doch er hatte gesagt, dass wir immer Feinde bleiben werden, dass wir dazu bestimmt sind..." Sagte Harry verunsichert. Die Erinnerungen an das letzte Treffen mit Draco schmerzten immer noch.  
  
„Oh, meinst du er war wirklich ehrlich?" Ron versuchte bei der Frage nicht zu zynisch zu klingen. Doch er traute Malfoy noch immer nicht so ganz. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin...  
  
„Ja, ganz sicher." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. Er dachte nach....  
  
„Und was hat es nun mit seiner Vergangenheit auf sich?" Das Gyffindor Mädchen merkte selbst, dass sie ziemlich neugierig war und sie sich vielleicht lieber zurückhalten sollte. Aber das war nun einmal nicht ihre Stärke.  
  
„...Ich denke ihr seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich das für mich behalte. Er würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass ich sein Leben jedem erzähle. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass ich euch nicht traue, aber es wäre nun einmal ein Vertrauensbruch."  
  
„Natürlich." Hermine nickte Harry bestätigend zu.  
  
Besorgt schauten Hermine und Ron ihren Freund an. Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus, obwohl er doch eigentlich Grund zum Feiern hätte. Immerhin konnte er wieder sprechen!  
  
„Sag mal, warum kannst du eigentlich wieder reden? Um ehrlich zu sein, wir hatten ja schon so ziemlich jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben." Verlegen lächelte das braunhaarige Mädchen Harry an.  
  
„Ach, das habe ich ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Das war so, ich..."  
  
„Harry..."  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich der eben angesprochene um. Obwohl er wusste, wer da hinter ihm stand musste er sich mit seinen Augen noch davon überzeugen.  
  
„Draco." Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte den Namen des Slytherins langsam und ruhig ausgesprochen. Und das, obwohl er innerlich schon wieder total aufgeregt war.  
  
„Könnte ich vielleicht mal kurz mit dir sprechen?" Malfoys Stimme war genauso ruhig...und ihm musste es wahrscheinlich noch schlechter als Harry gehen.  
  
„Siehst du nicht, dass er sich gerade mit uns unterhält?" Ron konnte den kalten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen.  
  
Der Slytherin senkte seinen Kopf und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
„Könnten wir uns etwas später treffen? Sagen wir so um sieben Uhr in unserm Klassenraum, ist das okay?" Harry lächelte Draco leicht an. Der Gryffindor wunderte sich, dass sein ‚ehemaliger' Feind so schnell aufgab. Das hätte er früher nie getan.  
  
„Ja, danke. Dann bis später."  
  
Malfoy verließ mit langsamen Schritten die drei Gryffindors wieder. Harry sah ihm noch nach, bis er im Dunkeln der Gänge verschwunden war.  
  
„Meinst du das ist gut?" Hermine sah den jungen Gryffindor jetzt ernst an.  
  
„Was denn?" Fragte Harry unwissend.  
  
„Na, dass du dich mit Malfoy triffst. Denkst du, das ist wirklich eine gute Idee?"  
  
„Ich kann ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Es ist besser, wenn wir gleich reden." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, was Draco von ihm wollte. Er war einfach nur neugierig.  
  
„Du hast sicher mal wieder recht." Hermine schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Sie hielt das ganze für keine gute Idee, doch wollte sie dem Gryffindor nicht widersprechen....  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
Jetzt würde sich Harry also mal wieder mit Draco treffen.  
  
Der Gryffindor machte sich langsam Sorgen, ob Hermine nicht doch recht gehabt hatte. Konnte dieses Treffen überhaupt gut ausgehen?  
  
Da stand noch so viel zwischen den beiden. Und ob Harry dem Slytherin endlich verziehen hatte, wusste er auch nicht so recht.  
  
Nur noch zwanzig Minuten...  
  
Wollte der schwarzhaarige Junge nicht zu spät kommen, müsste er sich allmählich auf den Weg machen.  
  
Was Draco wohl wollte? Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum Malfoy mit ihm reden wollte. Hatte er bei ihrem letzten Treffen vielleicht noch etwas vergessen, oder war es etwas anderes?  
  
Harry konnte seine Gedanken nur schwer ordnen. Denn eines war ihm immer noch nicht klar:  
  
Was war Draco nun? Freund, oder Feind....?  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
„Du bist schon da?" Die grünen Augen des Gryffindors blickten Draco ruhig an.  
  
„Scheint so." Pause...Wieder einmal redete keiner der beiden. Diese Pausen waren immer eher unangenehm, als nützlich.  
  
„Du kannst wieder reden."  
  
„Scheint so." Jetzt kam sich Harry reichlich dämlich vor. Warum konnte er keine normale Antwort geben? Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, Malfoys Anwesenheit machte ihn immer noch nervös.  
  
„Warum?" Das passte zu dem Slytherin, weniger ist mehr. Bloß kein Wort zu viel, Harry hatte sich sowieso gewundert, warum er bei ihrem letzten Treffen so viel geredet hatte....Na ja, er hatte wohl auch nicht reden können...  
  
„Professor Snape hat in irgend so einem alten Buch einen passenden Trank gefunden. Leider hatte er ziemlich starke Nebenwirkungen, oder sollte ich eher sagen hätte er haben können?. Dass ich drei Wochen geschlafen habe, ist da wohl noch harmlos."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?" Dracos Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. Ihm war nie richtig klar was Harry sagen wollte.  
  
„Er kann tödlich wirken." Harry sah, wie der Slytherin bei dem Wort ‚tödlich' zusammenzuckte.  
  
„Warum hast du ihn trotzdem genommen?"  
  
„Ich wollte wieder reden können, du hattest doch gesagt..." Harry konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Draco war zu dem Gryffindor gegangen und hatte ihn an den Armen gepackt.  
  
„Du hättest verdammt noch mal sterben können! Du kannst doch dein Leben nicht wegen mir aufs Spiel setzen! Das bin ich nicht wert..."  
  
Harrys Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Mit so einem Ausbruch hätte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Ich habe das ja nicht nur wegen dir gemacht, ich wollte doch auch wieder sprechen können."  
  
Der Gryffindor spürte, dass Dracos Hände zitterten. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte drehte Malfoy sich wieder weg.  
  
„Du zitterst Draco." Harrys Stimme war kühl und sachlich...auch wenn es eigentlich nicht so klingen sollte.  
  
„Nein, tue ich nicht!" Klar, so was würde er natürlich niemals zugeben.  
  
„Doch, natürlich. Ich habe es doch gemerkt." Jetzt fingen diese kleinen Streiterein schon wieder an. Man hätte annehmen können, es wäre alles so wie früher. Doch so war es nicht...  
  
Harry ging vorsichtig auf Draco zu und stellte sich hinter ihn.  
  
„Und du zitterst doch." Daraufhin drehte der Slytherin sich um und sah Harry unsicher an. In seinen sturm-grauen Augen schimmerten Tränen.  
  
„Was hätte ich denn gemacht, wenn du gestorben wärst?" Malfoy redete leise. Er versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken...was nicht unbedingt leicht war.  
  
„Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht so sentimental. Du bist doch froh, wenn du mich los bist." Der Gryffindor lachte Draco warm an. Harry wollte zwar nur einen Scherz machen...doch anscheinend sah Malfoy das anders.  
  
„Denkst du das wirklich?! Ich könnte niemals froh sein, wenn du nicht da wärst. Ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
  
  
He, ho! Der 20igste Teil ist fertig (Ist sogar ein bisschen länger als der letzte)!!!! Das ist Jubiläum von ‚Liebe auf Abwegen'! Der 20igste Teil *lalalalalalala* Bin ganz stolz auf mich, dass ich es so weit geschafft habe.  
  
Das war nun so ziemlich sicher das vorletzte Kapitel, wie traurig...  
  
Das ‚tragische' Ende kommt aber erst noch...  
  
Was gibt es zu dem Teil zu sagen? Zum einen sind alle froh und zum andern...doch nicht. Ja und der Cliffhanger (ist das Ende nicht süüüüß???) ist natürlich mal wieder besonders gemein ...Oh man ich bin ja soooo fies!!!!!! Draco liebt Harry, Draco liebt Harry *freufreufreu* und ich liebe Draco ^^ Quatsch, eigentlich wollte ich schreiben und jetzt fragen wir uns doch eigentlich alle: Verzeiht Harry Draco endlich und sie kommen zum Schluss etwa doch noch zusammen?  
  
Das wird sich wohl erst im nächsten Teil zeigen ^______^ (Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt erst mal eine längere Pause machen...so zwei Monate ^^ Vielleicht doch lieber nicht, sonst bekomme ich nachher noch Morddrohungen!) (Aber vielleicht dauert es doch etwas länger, da ich in Moment ziemlich krank bin. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich da so inspiriert bin ^-^)  
  
Dann wie immer danke an Yamachan fürs beta-lesen.  
  
Und ich muss sagen: Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews!!!! Habe mich unglaublich gefreut, dass ihr meine Story nicht langweilig findet. Wo sie doch schon so lange läuft ^^ (und ich finds gut, dass ihrs gut findet, dass Draco Zabini eine geknallt hat. Ich finde es nämlich auch gut ^_^) (Hat das jetzt irgendwer verstanden?)...  
  
Bis dann *knuddel*  
  
Eure Firelove 


	21. Alles endet so, wie es enden soll

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „Firelove " firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst in der Story vorkommen. Was aber keinen abschrecken sollte.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Draco spielt falsch, Harry entwickelt Gefühle, die er nicht haben dürfte und eine  
  
Frage drängt sich auf, die sich scheinbar nicht beantworten lässt. Oder?  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
... gedacht (Es sind nur die Gedanken von original Harry in der Geschichte.)  
  
  
  
Kapitel XXI Alles endet so, wie es enden soll  
  
  
  
‚Ich liebe dich' ‚Ich liebe dich' ‚Ich liebe dich'  
  
Es gibt Momente im Leben, in denen man eigentlich wissen sollte, was man sagt. In 99, 98 % dieser Fälle ist es aber leider nicht so. (Und die 0,11 % Prozent sind meistens Antworten auf Heiratsanträge)...  
  
Genauso war es bei Harry.  
  
Er starrte Draco nur ungläubig an und sagte kein Wort.  
  
Der Slytherin hatte dagegen kurz nachdem er die drei magischen Worte gesagt hatte, erschrocken die Hände über seinen Mund gelegt, als ob er so das Gesagte ungeschehen machen könnte.  
  
Wie lange die beiden da standen und sich anschwiegen wusste keiner so genau.  
  
Das Rot der Abendsonne schien durch die großen Fenster des alten Klassenraums.  
  
Hätten diese Spannungen nicht in der Luft gelegen, wäre die Stimmung richtig romantisch gewesen.  
  
Das Grün von Harrys Augen mischte sich mit dem Orange-Rot, dass sich in seinen Brillengläsern spiegelte. Es war wie ein helles Strahlen, dass Draco aus seinen Träumen riss.  
  
Erschrocken ging er einige Schritte zurück und senkte seine Hände langsam wieder. Das andererseits auch den Gryffindor wieder aufweckte.  
  
Beide waren aus ihren Gedanken wieder in die normale Welt zurückgekehrt. Doch anscheinend hatte keiner die richtigen Antworten auf ihre Fragen gefunden.  
  
Erstaunlicher Weise war Draco der Erste, der wieder begann etwas zu sagen...  
  
„Was musst du jetzt nur von mir denken?" Harry blinzelte leicht. In Wirklichkeit wusste er im Moment gar nicht, was er überhaupt denken sollte.  
  
„Erst küsse ich dich, dann hasse ich dich und dann liebe ich dich. Du musst doch denken, bei mir ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung!" Der Slytherin schaute jetzt verlegen auf den Boden. Er konnte Harrys Blick nicht mehr stand halten.  
  
„Und weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist? Alles stimmt, alles habe ich mit ganzem Willen gemacht, mit ganzem Herzen gefühlt." Harry wusste immer noch nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, also hörte er Malfoy einfach stumm weiter zu.  
  
„Doch jetzt ist das vorbei...Ich meine mit dem Hassen. Ich kann dich nämlich gar nicht mehr hassen, denn ich liebe dich viel zu sehr. Früher ging noch beides...doch jetzt nicht mehr und auch nie wieder. Das habe ich eingesehen."  
  
So können sich Zeiten also ändern. Hätte Draco das vor einigen Wochen zu Harry gesagt, wäre dieser wohl vor Freude an die Decke gesprungen. Doch jetzt schaute er den Slytherin nur ernst an und blieb stumm... als ob er seine Stimme nie wiedererlangt hätte.  
  
„...Harry? Harry, jetzt sag doch auch mal bitte was..."  
  
„Was-soll-ich-denn-sagen?" Die Stimme des Gryffindors war monoton. Sie sagte einfach gar nichts über seine Gefühle aus.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht... was du denkst, was du fühlst, oder so..." Außerdem bemerkte Draco, dass Harrys Blick auch noch leer zu sein schien. Er fragte sich langsam, ob der schwarzhaarige Junge ihm überhaupt zuhörte. Er fühlte sich mal wieder ignoriert.  
  
„Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?" In einer schnellen Bewegung war er auf Harry zugegangen und schüttelte ihn nun leicht an den Schultern.  
  
„Denkst du so etwas könnte man wirklich überhören?" Draco lächelte den Gryffindor leicht an bevor er weiterredete.  
  
„Gut und was sagst du nun?"  
  
„Wie du siehst, gar nichts!!" Na toll, das war ganz sicher nicht die Antwort mit der Draco gerechnet hatte.  
  
„...Ich wollte nicht schreien...Jedenfalls kann ich im Moment noch nichts dazu sagen. Ich weiß nicht recht warum, aber es geht nicht. Lass mich bitte noch ein bisschen nachdenken und einige Dinge klären...Okay?" Der blonde Slytherin verzog daraufhin nur sein Gesicht.  
  
„Was soll ‚ich' diesmal dazu sagen? Ich kann dich wohl kaum dazu zwingen mit mir zu reden." Da war immer noch hin und wieder dieser arrogante Unterton in Dracos Stimme.  
  
Doch mit dem war er wahrscheinlich schon geboren worden und mit dem würde er wahrscheinlich auch sterben...  
  
„I-ich gehe dann jetzt mal besser. Man sieht sich..." Harry verließ Draco ohne ein weiteres Wort. Der Slytherin war jetzt wieder alleine in dem großen Klassenraum.  
  
Es war unterdessen Abend geworden.  
  
Nicht nur der Himmel war dunkel, nein, auch Malfoys Gedanken. Ihm schwirrten tausend Fragen im Kopf umher und der Gryffindor hatte ihm nicht eine einzige beantwortet.  
  
Was dachte Harry wohl gerade? Hatte er Draco verziehen? Wollte er das überhaupt? Liebte er den Slytherin immer noch....?  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
„Und das hat er wirklich gesagt?" Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen unterdessen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Die Andern hatten sich beruhigt, so konnten die drei auch hier wieder ungestört reden.  
  
Harry nickte seiner Freundin zu. „Ja, genau das hat er gesagt."  
  
„Wie süß!" Hermine strahlte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, aus ihrer Sicht war das die schönste Lovestory, die sie je gehört hatte.  
  
„Wie süß? Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt! Jetzt auf einmal, ich wusste gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte...Und ich weiß es immer noch nicht."  
  
„Sorry Harry, aber da kann ich dir auch nur einen einzigen Rat geben: Höre auf dein Herz. Es wird dir schon die richtige Antwort sagen."  
  
„Super, ihr habt mir echt weitergeholfen." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor rückte seine Brille zurecht, stand dann langsam auf und ging in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
„Ach Harry!"  
  
„Was denn Ron?" Der rothaarige Junge war aufgesprungen und seinem Freund hinterher gerannt.  
  
„Ich wollte dir noch sagen...Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, ich werde es akzeptieren und wir bleiben immer Freunde!" Rons Ohren waren vor lauter Aufregung ganz rot angelaufen. Er trat unruhig von einem Fuß zum anderen.  
  
„Das bedeutet mir echt viel. Danke Ron." Damit verließ Harry nun entgültig den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Auf der Suche nach einer Antwort...  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
Harry war verwirrt. Er wollte klar denken, aber irgendwie konnte er seine Gedanken doch nicht so recht ordnen.  
  
Zum einen mochte er Draco ja wirklich gerne und er ihn anscheinend auch... Aber zum andern hatte der Slytherin ihn auch ganz schön verletzt. Das kann man nicht einfach mal so vergessen.  
  
Es war als ob an Harry noch mal die ganzen Erlebnisse aus der letzten Zeit vorbei zogen.  
  
Der erste Kuss von Draco, die Welt des ‚Wandel der Zeit', wie er Draco seine Gefühle gestanden hatte...  
  
Wie er darauf den Slytherin aufgegeben hatte, der letzte Brief, der Unfall... nachdem er von Malfoy gerettet wurde. Wie er seine Stimme verloren hatte, dann war da noch Dracos Vergangenheit .... und zum Schluss hatte er dann seine Stimme wiedererlangt.  
  
Unglaublich viele Gefühle stiegen in Harry hoch, er wusste gar nicht mehr, was er denken, oder fühlen sollte....Liebte er Draco immer noch?  
  
Er spürte wie warme Tränen langsam über sein Gesicht liefen.  
  
„Harry."  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich der Angesprochene um.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore!" Schnell wischte sich der Gryffindor mit dem Ärmel seines Pullis übers Gesicht.  
  
„Du hast Probleme nicht?" Wie immer lächelte der Schulleiter. Doch diesmal konnte man ganz sicher sein, dass es echt war.  
  
„Sie können mir auch nicht helfen." Harry senkte traurig seinen Kopf, er war sich unterdessen ziemlich sicher, dass er nie eine Antwort auf seine Frage finden würde.  
  
„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich kann es wenigstens probieren."  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."  
  
„In meinem Büro ist es bequemer, als in diesen kalten Gängen. Lass uns gehen...Ich muss dir sowieso noch etwas erzählen." Der Schulleiter klopfte dem Gryffindor leicht auf den Rücken und wies ihm dann in die richtige Richtung.  
  
Mehr, oder weniger folgte Harry nun gezwungener Weise Dumbledore.  
  
Wer weiß... bis jetzt war der Schulleiter immer eine große Hilfe gewesen. Vielleicht war er es ja auch dieses Mal.  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
„Es ist Mister Malfoy, nicht?" Erschrocken schaute Harry Dumbledore an.  
  
„Woher wissen sie das?"  
  
„Oh, das ist nicht schwer zu sehen...Was wolltest du damals mit dem ‚Wandel der Zeit'?"  
  
Der Gryffindor schluckte. Wo der Schulleiter sowieso wusste, was er für Malfoy empfand sprach nichts mehr dagegen ihm alles zu erzählen.  
  
„Ich wollte wissen, wie es gewesen wäre, ein Slytherin zu sein." Dumbledore schaute Harry interessiert an. Anscheinend hatte er damit nicht so ganz gerechnet.  
  
„Warum?" Simpel und einfach. Der Schulleiter musste seine Frage nicht ausschmücken.  
  
„Es war weil...Ach, Draco hatte zu mir gesagt, wenn ich ein Slytherin geworden wäre, dann hätte unser Leben eine ganz andere Wende genommen. Mich ließ die Frage einfach nicht mehr los. Wäre es anders gekommen? Wäre es anders gekommen? Immer wieder stellte ich mir die eine Frage. Ja und dann kamen sie und erzählten mir von dem Stein und ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee."  
  
„Und war es denn keine gute Idee?" Dumbledore schaute den Gryffindor beruhigend an, da dieser schon wieder ziemlich aufgeregt war.  
  
„Ja, nein.. ich weiß es nicht. Ohne den Stein wäre es vielleicht nicht so gekommen...Ich habe keine Ahnung." Der Schulleiter nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
„Bereust du es denn nun?" Nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.  
  
„Ich würde es immer wieder so machen."  
  
„Darf ich dich noch was fragen Harry?" Der Gryffindor lächelte leicht. Er war froh darüber, dass Dumbledore ihn anscheinend gut verstand.  
  
„Natürlich."  
  
„Ist es so ausgegangen, wie der ‚Wandel der Zeit' es gezeigt hat?"  
  
„N-nein, nur so halb...aber eher nein." Etwas verwirrt schaute Harry den Schulleiter an.  
  
„Wieso fragen sie?"  
  
„Ich werde dir noch ein Geheimnis verraten. Als du aus der Welt des ‚Wandel der Zeit' zurückkamst dachte ich, wenn du es später erfahren würdest, wäre es besser." Der schwarzhaarige Junge verstand nicht im geringsten wovon Professor Dumbledore da sprach.  
  
„Was der ‚Wandel der Zeit' zeigt wird auch in unserer Welt wahr. Früher, oder später...Doch die Geschichte geht immer gleich aus....."  
  
  
  
*****~*****  
  
  
  
Die Nacht war für Harry ziemlich schlimm gewesen. Die Worte von Dumbledore hatten ihn die ganze Zeit gequält.  
  
Er verspürte jetzt schon die ganze Zeit den großen Drang mit Draco zu sprechen. Doch eigentlich wusste er immer noch nicht so recht worüber...  
  
Die Worte des Schulleiters hatten tief in Harry etwas verändert. Oder vielleicht auch nur wieder aufgefrischt. Es war, als ob seine Zuneigung zu dem Slytherin in wenigen Sekunden wieder ins Unendliche gestiegen war.  
  
Wenn es eh so kommen wird....  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er Draco die ganze Zeit geliebt. Und irgendwie konnte er ihm auch nicht mehr böse sein. Es war ein bisschen, wie Malfoy gestern gesagt hatte ‚ Ich kann dich nämlich gar nicht mehr hassen, denn ich liebe dich viel zu sehr. Früher ging noch beides...doch jetzt nicht mehr und auch nie wieder.'. Auch Harry liebte den Slytherin so sehr, dass er ihm einfach verzeihen musste, er musste ihm einfach verzeihen...  
  
Wo war Draco jetzt? Er wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden!  
  
Harry sprang auf und zog sich schnell ein paar normale Sachen an.  
  
Dann rannte der Gryffindor so schnell er konnte los. Er merkte, dass die Sonne langsam wieder aufging, es musste schon ziemlich spät, bzw. früh sein.  
  
Er rannte die Treppen des Gryffindorturms hinab bis zur großen Halle und dann immer die Gänge in Richtung ‚Räume der Slytherins' entlang.  
  
Als er an einem großen Fenster vorbei kam, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine kleine Figur über den Rasen von Hogwarts laufen. Er blieb stehen. Silber- blonde Haare....silber-blonde Haare!!!  
  
Harry drehte sich um und rannte so schnell es ging hinunter zu den grünen Wiesen der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.  
  
Als er endlich draußen angekommen war, sah er sich um. Wo ist er? Wo ist er nur?  
  
Etwas weiter weg saß Draco genau an der Stelle, an der auch Harry damals mit seiner Decke gesessen hatte... Wo ihn der Slytherin das zweite Mal geküsst hatte, wo er entgültig sein Herz verloren hatte.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor verlangsamte seine Schritte jetzt. Malfoy schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Auch, als er direkt neben ihm stand schaute er nicht auf.  
  
Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Draco." Keine Reaktion.  
  
„Draco!" Der Slytherin schaute nicht auf, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, doch anscheinend hörte er zu.  
  
„Lass mich alleine. Ich bin depressiv." Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Draco und depressiv passten ja nun wirklich nicht zusammen.  
  
„He, komm schon. Ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
„Hast du noch nie depressive Leute gesehen? Wenn du nämlich schon mal welche gesehen hättest, wüsstest du, dass man sie am besten alleine lässt." Malfoy war abweisend zu Harry. Doch ließ sich dieser nicht so leicht verschrecken. Dieses Mal nicht...  
  
„Ich weiß, wie es ist depressiv zu sein, aber depressiv ist nur so gar nicht.... ‚Draco typisch'."  
  
„Was ist denn dann ‚Draco typisch'?"  
  
„Arroganz, dumme Sprüche, immer von sich selbst überzeugt..." Der schwarzhaarige Junge zählte die Eigenschaften an seinen Fingern ab, um zu überprüfen wie viele ihm einfielen.  
  
„Also anscheinend nur gute Eigenschaften..." Der Slytherin schien das Thema leid zu sein. Vielleicht wollte er ja wirklich alleine sein? Aber nicht doch gerade jetzt! Ich ‚muss' mit ihm reden.  
  
„So meinte ich das doch nicht..."  
  
„So hat es sich aber angehört." Jetzt wollte er Harry aber ganz eindeutig falsch verstehen. Das stachelte den Gryffindor natürlich noch mehr dazu an auf ihn sauer zu werden.  
  
„Jetzt sei nicht unfair, so bist du nun mal! Was kann ich schon dafür? Nichts! Wenn du mir einfach zugehört hättest müssten wir hier jetzt nicht über deine Charaktereigenschaften diskutieren, es ist nämlich so..."  
  
Draco war unterdessen aufgestanden und hatte Harry den Rücken gekehrt. Obwohl der Gryffindor immer noch redete ging er...er ließ den schwarzhaarigen Jungen einfach so stehen.  
  
Das machte Harry natürlich noch wütender. Er wollte sagen, was er für den blonden Slytherin empfand und dieser arrogante Trottel ging einfach.  
  
„Was fällt dir ein, du.." Der Gryffindor riss Draco an seiner Schuler herum, sodass sie sich jetzt direkt in die Augen schauten.  
  
Rot...Das gesamte Gesicht des Slytherins war rot. Er musste die ganze Zeit geweint haben und Harry hatte nichts gemerkt.  
  
„Jetzt lach schon, der große Draco Malfoy weint sich die Augen aus." Harry konnte nicht anders er trat näher zu Draco hin und legte seine Arme um ihn.  
  
„Was denkst du von mir? Ich lache doch nicht über dich." Malfoy legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Gryffindors.  
  
„Falls du wieder gehen willst Harry, dann solltest du es jetzt tun."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Weil ich dich sonst vielleicht nicht mehr gehen lasse." Harry lächelte, er war glücklich das zu hören. Also war Draco nicht wütend...  
  
„Du bist nicht sauer wegen vorhin?" Der Gryffindor merkte, wie Malfoy seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Gut..." Harry strich Draco vorsichtig durch seine blonden Haare.  
  
„Kann ich jetzt vielleicht mit dir reden?"  
  
„Nur noch einen kurzen Moment. Diese Gelegenheit habe ich vielleicht nie wieder." Harry sagte nichts. Doch er wusste, dass es ‚ganz sicher' nicht das letzte Mal war...  
  
Nach einigen Minuten löste Harry seinen Griff und schaute Draco ruhig an. Der Slytherin hatte sich wieder beruhigt, nur noch seine Wangen waren von einer leichten Röte überzogen.  
  
Harry drückte Malfoy langsam runter auf den Boden, so dass die Beiden jetzt auf der Wiese saßen.  
  
„Was gibt es nun?"  
  
„Ich habe nachgedacht...Mehr, oder weniger. Es ist so...... dass ich nachgedacht habe."  
  
„Das sagtest du bereits." Draco konnte sein altbekanntes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Sprüche waren nicht mehr so wie früher gemeint, auch wenn es sich vielleicht noch so anhörte.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß....Ich hatte dir doch von dem ‚Wandel der Zeit' erzählt, oder?" Zum Glück wusste Harry, dass Dracos Sprüche nicht so gemeint waren. Er konnte halt nicht anderes, also überging er sie einfach.  
  
„Schon, aber ich dachte das wäre nur ne Masche von dir." Der Slytherin stützte seinen Kopf auf einen Arm auf. Er schien ruhig zu sein...Und das vor allem ernst zu meinen!  
  
„Was hast du gedacht? Ne Masche? Als ob ich so was nötig hätte...Scherz. Nein, das stimmt wirklich. Und weißt du was ich erfahren habe?"  
  
„Ist das hier ein Ratequiz, oder was?" Einmal konnte der Gryffindor das überhören. Zweimal auch, aber ganz sicher nicht dreimal!  
  
„Erst bist du depressiv und dann fängst du schon wieder mit deinen dummen Sprüchen an! Kannst du nicht einfach ruhig sein?"  
  
„Ich kann es ja mal probieren." Also schloss er seine grauen Augen und hörte aufmerksam zu.  
  
„Also was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Alles endet immer so, wie der ‚Wandel der Zeit' es zeigt! Und das hat mich wirklich nachdenklich gemacht. Und weißt du was?... Streich die Frage, okay? ...Jedenfalls habe ich gemerkt, dass ich dir gar nicht verzeihen muss, da ich nie etwas zum Verzeihen hatte. Meine Gefühle waren immer gleich für dich."  
  
Der Slytherin öffnete nur ein Auge um Harry anzugucken. „Und was heißt das jetzt kurz gesagt?"  
  
Harry lehnte sich vor und küsste Draco. Dieser konnte gar nicht reagieren und riss nur verwundert die Augen auf. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile unterbrach Harry den Kuss wieder.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was das heißt." Der Gryffindor strich sich eine störende Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich denke schon, aber bist du dir auch sicher? Ich meine, eigentlich hatten wir doch gesagt, aus uns kann nichts werden. Du weißt schon: Potter und Malfoy die ewigen Feinde..."  
  
„Am besten wir vergessen das ganz schnell... Ich kann es jedenfalls vergessen.... kannst du es auch?"  
  
„Mein Vater wird ganz schön Ärger machen, aber das ist mir egal, solange wir zusammen sein können." Draco legte seine Hand auf Harrys und lächelte ihn warm an, so warm wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gelächelt hatte.  
  
„Sag mal Harry, heißt das jetzt, dass wir offiziell zusammen sind?"  
  
„Hm, würde ich sagen, oder?"  
  
„Was fragst du mich? Ich war doch schon die ganze Zeit dafür!" Er grinste seinem Freund zu, es war schön, dass die beiden sich endlich ‚wieder' gut verstanden.  
  
„Na klar, die gaaanze Zeit, mir fallen da so einige Dinge ein, die du gesagt hast wie..."  
  
Der Gryffindor konnte nicht weiterreden, da Draco schon einen Finger auf Harrys Lippen gelegt hatte...  
  
Beide rollten daraufhin übers Gras, bis sie letztendlich nebeneinander lagen.  
  
„Lass uns über etwas anderes reden, okay?" Der Slytherin schaute Harry flehend an, er bereute das was er gesagt hatte und wollte in nächster Zeit auch nicht mehr unbedingt daran erinnert werden.  
  
„Okay... was wünschst du dir für die Zukunft Draco?" Harry schaute seinen Freund sanft an. Es war eine rhetorische Frage, doch er wollte sie dennoch von Draco selbst beantwortet bekommen.  
  
„Das ist ja total einfach! Ich will dich unbedingt im Quidditch besiegen!" Der Gryffindor schaute den blonden Jungen ungläubig an, doch wenn er ganz ehrlich war...Diese Antwort wunderte ihn ganz und gar nicht. Das war typisch Draco!  
  
„Und was wünscht du dir Harry?" Malfoy strich sich lässig eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht und wartete auf die Antwort.  
  
„Oh, das ist auch ganz einfach. Ich werde den Zauberspruch lernen, den Moody mal bei dir angewandt hat. Du hast mir nämlich ziemlich gut als Frettchen gefallen." Jetzt war Draco an der Reihe entsetzt zu gucken.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, oder?" Harry überlegte kurz und nahm seinen Freund dann in den Arm.  
  
„Doch, aber weißt du, was ich mir am allermeisten für unsere Zukunft wünsche?" Der Slytherin schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Das wir immer zusammenbleiben. Egal was kommen wird..."  
  
„Das wünsche ich mir auch." Draco schaute Harry in seine schönen smaragd- grünen Augen und küsste ihn dann sanft. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl endlich mit dem Menschen zusammen zu sein können, der ihm am meisten bedeutete.  
  
Langsam unterbrachen die beiden den Kuss. Malfoy schaute den Gryffindor verträumt an.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
„Ja, Süsser?" Draco musste kurz lachen bevor er antworten konnte. So was war er von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen nun wirklich nicht gewöhnt.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."  
  
„Ich dich auch." Harry legte einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte.  
  
„Für immer und ewig?"  
  
„Nein..." Malfoy schaute seinen Freund ernst an.  
  
„Nein? Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" Harry war nicht wirklich entsetzt, aber interessiert.  
  
„Noch länger also für immer und ewig." Der Gryffindor lachte.  
  
„Sei nicht immer so genau, lass uns gehen die anderen warten bestimmt schon beim Frühstück."  
  
Die beiden waren schon einige Schritte gegangen, als Draco noch mal anhielt und Harry entschlossen ansah.  
  
„Aber Weasly ist jetzt nicht mein bester Freund!"  
  
„Da wird er aber froh drüber sein." Der schwarzhaarige Junge grinste den Slytherin frech an.  
  
„Meinst du? ...Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?" Harry festigte seinen Griff noch etwas.  
  
„Ja, so schlimm, dass ich dich nie wieder gehen lasse...  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
Hi ihr! Es ist also doch noch gut ausgegangen (Und ich habe keine 2 Monate gebraucht, obwohl ich immer noch krank bin! Aber ich habe eine Nachtschicht eingelegt und dann ging es. Nur für euch *grins* Uuuund der Teil ist verdammt lang!) Es wäre echt schwer für mich gewesen, wenn meine erste HP FF kein Happy- End gehabt hätte. Na ja jedenfalls hoffe ich, auch wenn es ein Drama ist, dass das Ende doch in irgend einer Weise passt (Oder hätte es in der letzten Zeile heißen müssen: Und dann kam aus dem Nichts ein Meteorit vom Himmel gestürtzt und erschlug die beiden? Neeeeeein!!! So was bringe ich nicht übers Herz!) ^^ Und das es euch vor allem auch gefällt.  
  
Mir hat es jedenfalls sehr gut gefallen! Ich hatte es von Anfang an so geplant und habe es auch so durchgezogen... Ich habe nur noch einige kreative neue Ideen mit einbezogen ^-^  
  
So und jetzt zu meinen weiteren Plänen: Ich bin am überlegen, wie es mit dieser FF weitergeht. Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch einen ‚kurzen' Prolog schreiben, über das Leben von Harry und Draco nach Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich werde ich das sogar machen. Ansonsten steht natürlich noch die Frage aus: Will jemand eine Fortsetzung? Oder ein alternatives Ende(mehr Drama-mäßig)? Ich weiß ja nicht, könnte vielleicht sein...Mir würde bestimmt was einfallen....Vorschläge sind willkommen ^__^  
  
Was ist sonst noch zu sagen? Es gibt noch die FF ‚Der zerbrochene Anhänger'. Mal sehen, wann ich die weiterschreiben werde. Ich bin da im Moment nicht so inspiriert. Tja und dann gibt es noch meine neuste Idee...Die schon wieder vollkommen ausgearbeitet ist und ich auch schon angefangen habe zu schreiben (mal wieder). Ich werde sie zu 95% Prozent schreiben, erstens da sie mir gefällt, zweitens weil sie schon so ausgearbeitet ist und drittens weil ich sie jetzt schon sooo lange schreiben wollte (2 Monate, oder so) ^^  
  
Uuund dann möchte ich auch mal endlich was anderes als HP schreiben (oder ich werde sogar dazu gezwungen, ne Yamachan? *grins*) Also ist abzuwarten, was es in nächster Zeit von mir zu lesen geben wird.  
  
Danke, Yamachan, dass du alle 21 Teile durchgehalten hast, war ganz schön anstrengend für dich, ne?  
  
Ansonsten erst mal, an alle die noch nicht reviewt haben, oder auch schon reviewt haben: Das ist das Ende!!! Die letzte Möglichkeit noch mal zu reviewen...und ich würde mich wirklich, wirklich freuen!!!  
  
Dann muss ich jetzt noch allen meinen treuen Lesern und Reviewern danken:  
  
Nika (Nun ist es doch zu Ende...Ich hoffe, du freust dich schon auf die nächsten FFs), cherry15 (sooo viele liebe Reviews, daaanke!), schwarzerphoenix (schreib auch an deinen FFs weiter, ich mag sie gerne! Und außerdem...He, wir lieben Draco nun mal, ne?), Asahi (he, ich find deine FFs übrigens auch total genial ^^ weiterschreiben!) Kirsten, Chi, anastassia, Maxine, Garfieldsweet (liebe Grüße *wink*), Ella-chan, Chaos ^^, Miya, RyokoChisako (Ich mag dein Bild wirklich gerne!), Zacarane, MiraiFalka, Liliana, LupinsGirl, Milly-chan (ewig nichts mehr von dir gehört!) und alle, die meine Fanfiction gelesen haben, aber deren Namen ich leider, leider nicht kenne ^^  
  
Danke euch allen, ohne euch gebe es diese FF wahrscheinlich nicht! Ich hätte nicht den Antrieb gehabt weiterzumachen!  
  
Wir sehen uns dann sicher in einer meiner neuen/ anderen FFs!  
  
Danke euch allen  
  
Draco und Harry forever!  
  
Eure Firelove 


	22. Epilog - Das Leben danach

1 Liebe auf Abwegen  
  
Author: „firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen!  
  
  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, und ein bisschen Hermine/Ron  
  
Summary: Das Leben von Harry und Draco nach Hogwarts.  
  
Reviews: Immer her damit! Freue mich über jede Anregung, Kritik und natürlich auch jedes  
  
Lob ^_^ E-Mails sind auch willkommen!!!  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
Ist aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben.  
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
Das Leben danach  
  
  
  
Drei Jahre sind jetzt schon vergangen. Kaum zu glauben....  
  
Heute redet eigentlich keiner von uns mehr über die Geschehnisse von damals. Höchstens mal ‚Weißt du noch früher...', oder so was ähnliches. Manchmal denke ich, es wäre besser, wenn wir öfter über die Dinge von damals reden würden. Aber ich sage nichts, wieso auch? Harry hat mit seinem Schweigen schon ganz recht. Zwischen uns ist eigentlich alles gesagt worden, wir brauchen die Vergangenheit nicht mehr aufzuwühlen...  
  
Komisch, ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, dass ich vor drei Jahren auf keinen Fall mehr an mein schreckliches Verhalten erinnert werden wollte. Und jetzt? Na ja würde ich was sagen wäre das wahrscheinlich mal wieder absolut gar nicht ‚Draco typisch'...  
  
  
  
Ob es in den letzten Jahren Probleme gab? Wenn ich sagen würde, dass es keine gegeben hat, dann würde ich lügen. Harry und ich mussten ganz schön für unsere Liebe kämpfen... Aber das hatten wir auch nicht anders erwartet. Denn geheim halten konnten und wollten wir unsere Liebe nicht!  
  
In der Schule gab es verwunderlicher Weise keine großen Probleme. Die Slytherins brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis sie es akzeptieren konnten. Aber sie wollten sich anscheinend nicht mit Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy anlegen. War auch besser für sie...  
  
Dafür gab es mehr als genug Stress zu Hause. Ich höre jetzt noch meinen Vater schreien. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn gestört hat, dass sein Sohn sich in einen Jungen verliebt hat. Viel eher, das dieser Junge Harry Potter heißt.  
  
Er hat mich rausgeworfen...Mit 17 Jahren hat mich mein eigener Vater einfach vor die Tür gesetzt.  
  
Ich dachte, ich hätte nichts mehr. Ich war ganz schön in meinem Stolz verletzt, immerhin bin ich ein Malfoy. Kein Geld, kein Zuhause. Ich fühlte mich wertlos, doch Harry hat mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht alleine bin.  
  
Unterdessen haben wir beide zusammen eine Wohnung, die wir zwar kaum nutzen, aber eigentlich kommt es auch nur auf die Geste drauf an.  
  
Harry ist immer da wenn ich ihn brauche, doch er ist unterdessen nicht der Einzige. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber unterdessen verstehe ich mich richtig gut mit Ron, er ist doch nicht so ein Idiot, wie ich immer angenommen hatte. Er und Hermine haben sich gerade verlobt. Die beiden sind süß zusammen, das kann ich nicht leugnen.  
  
Mit Hermine streite ich mich noch hin und wieder, aber das stört mich nicht wirklich. Wo wäre denn der ganze Spaß, wenn ich keinen mehr zum ärgern hätte? Sie weiß ja, dass ich es meistens nicht so meine.  
  
Die Abschlussprüfungen auf Hogwarts liefen besser, als ich je gedacht hätte. Besonders, wo Harry und ich eigentlich ganz andere Sachen, als lernen, im Kopf hatten. Natürlich erreichte Hermine die höchste Punktzahl, war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Harry war aber auch nicht zu verachten, er fast genauso gut wie sie. Ja, ja meine Punktzahl war auch in Ordnung, aber darüber rede ich nicht so gerne. Zumindest war sie so gut, dass ich mit Leichtigkeit einen Job im Ministerium bekommen hätte...  
  
Einen Job im Ministerium, war allerdings das letzte was ich wollte und auch was die Leute aus dem Ministerium wollten, glaube ich... Immerhin bin ich ein Malfoy und nachdem mein Vater vor zwei Jahren nach Askaban gebracht wurde sind die Malfoys nicht mehr besonders gut angesehen.  
  
Ich habe ihm keine Träne nachgeweint. Wie sollte ich auch? Immerhin hatte er mich rausgeschmissen... aber das ist vielleicht gar nicht das Grund, warum ich meinen Vater nicht vermisse. Vielmehr, dass er nie ein Herz gehabt hat, mich nie geliebt hat.  
  
Ich hatte immer gedacht mein späteres Leben würde mal ruhig und erholsam werden. Von dem Geld meines Vaters Leben und den ganzen Tag nichts tun... Doch heute bin ich froh, dass es nicht so ist.  
  
Als ich aus Hogwarts kam wusste ich eigentlich gar nicht so recht, was ich machen sollte. Ministerium kam also schon mal gar nicht in Frage, doch dass ich arbeiten wollte war genauso klar.  
  
Harry wusste von Anfang an, was er werden wollte: Quidditchspieler. Tja und ich kam dann auf die glorreiche Idee es ihm gleich zu tun. Das einzige Problem war, dass Harry immer besser wurde und ich anscheinend immer schlechter.  
  
Als dann endlich das langersehnte Vorspielen bei der englischen Nationalmannschaft anstand, war unsere Zukunft beschlossen. Sie nahmen Harry, als jüngsten Sucher Englands und mich...mich wollten sie nicht.  
  
Irgendwann hatte ich dann mit dem Schmollen wieder aufgehört und freute mich für meinen Freund, immerhin hatte er seinen Traum verwirklicht, meiner war es eigentlich nie gewesen... Das Einzige was ich will, ist für immer mit dem Menschen zusammen zu bleiben, den ich liebe.  
  
So tat ich das, was am nächsten lag. Konnte ich nicht selbst der beste Quidditchspieler werden, wurde ich wenigstens der Manager des besten Quidditchspielers.  
  
Seit dem sind wir zwei nur unterwegs. Ich bin froh über meine Entscheidung, wenn ich das nicht getan hätte wurde ich meinen Freund jetzt wahrscheinlich nur einmal im Monat zu Gesicht bekommen! He und Harry ist auch froh...Immerhin muss er nicht den ganzen Papierkram erledigen. Das ist wirklich harte Arbeit! Angebote für Werbespots, Foto-Sessions und was weiß ich was... Das wir uns schon öfter gestritten haben, weil ich irgendwelche dummen Angebote angenommen habe, nur weil sie viel Geld einbrachten, muss ich hier wohl nicht erwähnen.  
  
Den Vertrag mit dieser Kochsendung konnte ich gerade noch mal so rückgängig machen. Zum Glück... Harry war schon kurz davor mich zu feuern.  
  
  
  
****~****  
  
  
  
Was ich in Moment vor mir sehe ist wirklich beeindruckend. Das Stadion ist bis zum letzten Platz gefüllt. An Harrys Stelle wäre ich vor Nervosität schon längst gestorben.  
  
Ich habe ihn jetzt schon seit knapp einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen. Sein Trainer hatte ihn irgendwo hin mitgeschleppt. War wohl ziemlich wichtig, mentale Vorbereitung für das Endspiel, oder so was ähnliches.  
  
Ja, in es sind Quidditchweltmeisterschaften. Und England ist seit langer, langer Zeit mal wieder in der Endrunde. Das haben sie alles nur Harry zu verdanken. Er ist echt der beste Sucher den die Welt je gesehen hat.  
  
Doch nicht nur ich habe mich über Harrys Erfolg so gefreut, besonders Ron war total begeistert von seinem Kumpel. Immerhin hatte er im Halbfinale Victor Krum besiegt, Harry hatte vor ihm den Schnatz gefangen.  
  
Das war für Ron eine echte Genugtuung, immerhin hatte er noch eine Rechnung mit dem bulgarischen Sucher zu begleichen. Er hatte damals Hermine zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen, dabei wollte Ron doch mit Hermine gehen...Das hatte er dem Bulgaren nie verziehen.  
  
Doch durch Harry Sieg fiel wohl eine große Last von dem Rotschopf. Harrys Sieg war wie sein eigener...  
  
Er ließ Harrys Arm den ganzen Abend nicht los. Ich war schon richtig eifersüchtig, doch sagte nichts. Sie waren nun einmal die besten Freunde, damit musste ich mich abfinden... Und außerdem hatte Harry nach dem Abend gesagt, dass er froh darüber war, wie ich mich verhalten hatte, dass er stolz auf mich sei, dass er mich liebte. Da kann ich ihm doch nicht lange böse sein, eigentlich kann ich ihm nie lange böse sein...  
  
„He Draco!" Ich drehte mich verwundert um.  
  
„Was machst du hier Ron, solltest du nicht längst auf deinem Platz sein?" Ich sah den jungen rothaarigen Mann genauer an. Er schien hier her gerannt zu sein, denn er atmete ziemlich schnell. Ron stützte seine Arme in die Hüften und schaute sich dann erst mal in der großen Umkleidekabine um.  
  
„Ja, ja ich wollte nur noch mal schnell sehen wie es Harry geht." Er grinste mir frech entgegen. Wenn es etwas ‚Ron typisches' gab, dann war es dieses Lachen. Früher fand ich es reichlich dumm, aber man kann sich an alles gewöhnen...  
  
„Das würde ich auch gerne sehen." Ich konzentrierte meine Gedanken wieder auf Harry. Es gab in Moment wichtigere Dinge, als Rons ‚dummes' Grinsen.  
  
„Heißt das, du weißt auch nicht, wo er ist?" Ich nickte kurz. Wenigstens war ich nicht der einzige, der nicht wusste, wo Harry war.  
  
„Gut erkannt."  
  
„Schade...Ich gehe dann mal wieder. Falls du Harry noch siehst, sag ihm, dass ich ihm viel Glück wünsche." Jetzt geht das schon wieder los...  
  
„Noch mal?" In meiner wohlbekannten arroganten Art zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch, doch Ron schien das nicht mal zu bemerken. Oder er beachtete es einfach nicht...  
  
„Ja, noch mal! Wir sehen uns dann später..."  
  
Ich schaute dem Rotschopf hinterher und schüttelte dabei leicht meinen Kopf. Meinte er das etwa ernst? Sollte ich Harry wirklich zum 567 mal viel Glück wünschen und dennoch... Er schien aufgeregt zu sein, wahrscheinlich fühlte er mit Harry mit. Ich mache das auch, natürlich...aber auf eine andere Art. Anstatt ihn noch nervöser zu machen, bleib ich ruhig, denn ich weiß ganz genau, dass Harry das jetzt braucht. Ruhe und einen kühlen Kopf...  
  
Aber all die Ruhe nützt nichts wenn er nicht da ist...  
  
Plötzlich wurde es laut in der Halle. Anscheinend lief die andere Mannschaft gerade in die Halle ein. Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen...  
  
Wo war die englische Mannschaft nur? Wo war Harry? Sie mussten hier vorbei kommen...  
  
Laute, schnelle Schritte hallten mir entgegen.  
  
„Zum Glück..." Die englische Mannschaft, mit ihren schwarz-silbernen Trikots rannte an mir vorbei. Aber wo war mein Freund?  
  
„He, Trainer! Wo ist Harry?"  
  
„Der kommt gleich, hoffe ich." Hoffe ich??? Das konnte er doch nicht sein ernst meinen! Und so was nennt sich ‚Trainer der besten Quidditchmannschaft der Welt'!  
  
Wieder war ich alleine. Ich legte meinen Kopf gegen die kalte Steinwand. Ein angenehmes Gefühl...  
  
  
  
„Drac?" Harry hatte seine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt. Er lächelte mich nur an, ich muss im Gegensatz zu ihm ziemlich dumm geguckt haben.  
  
„Harry! Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?" Ich schaute meinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an, doch eigentlich war ich froh, dass er endlich da war. Und das wusste er auch.  
  
„Ich musste noch was holen. War gar nicht einfach kann ich dir sagen..." Bevor er weitersprechen konnte unterbrach ich ihn.  
  
„Da draußen läuft gerade deine Mannschaft aufs Spielfeld und du holst lieber noch was?"  
  
„He, sei nicht so gemein. Es war mir wirklich wichtig." Mein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte von vorwurfsvoll zu genervt. Es konnte doch nichts wichtigeres geben, als dieses Endspiel, jedenfalls nicht für Harry...  
  
„Und was ist so wichtig?"  
  
„I-ich..." Jetzt fange ich mir doch schon wieder an Sorgen zu machen! Erstens stottert er sonst nie und zweitens ist er knallrot...  
  
„Du bist ganz rot Harry, geht's dir nicht gut?"  
  
„Ach ,nein...Ich wollte sagen... ich wollte dir das hier geben. Aber halt gut fest."  
  
Ich öffnete meine Hand und wartete, dass Harry mir endlich das gab, was er mir geben wollte.  
  
Vorsichtig legte er einen kleinen metallenen Gegenstand in meine Hand.  
  
Als ich sie langsam öffnete sah ich, was mir Harry gerade gegeben hatte.  
  
„Ein Schnatz?" Was hatte das zu bedeuten, manchmal ist mir Harry ein echtes Rätsel...Ich sollte vielleicht mal einen Kurs in Gedankenlesen belegen.  
  
„Das ist nicht irgendein Schnatz, dass ist der Schnatz fürs Endspiel!" Mein Freund strahlte mich an...dennoch verstand ich immer noch nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. Langsam wurde mir das alles zu dumm.  
  
„Klar und mit welchen spielt ihr jetzt?"  
  
„Mit einem andern, was dagegen?" Er sah mich mit seinen großen grünen Augen ruhig an. Ich wäre schon längst wieder ausfallend geworden, wenn er das nicht immer wieder machen würde.  
  
„Nein, aber warum...gibst du mir den Schatz?"  
  
„Kannst du dich noch an den Tag erinnern, an dem wir zusammengekommen sind?" Oh ja, auch wenn es schon 3 Jahre her ist. Seitdem habe ich nicht mehr geweint...Ich hatte keinen Grund dafür, auch wenn die Probleme noch so groß waren...Harry war ja immer da.  
  
„Würde ich den je vergessen?"  
  
„Ich habe dich damals gefragt, was dein Wunsch für die Zukunft ist." Hat er das? Da muss ich kurz überlegen...  
  
„Und damit erfülle ich dir deinen Wunsch. Ist zwar nicht ganz erlaubt, aber so hast du den Schnatz vor mir. Ist doch fast wie ein richtiger Sieg im Quidditch." Natürlich, ich hatte damals gesagt, ich wolle Harry im Quidditch besiegen. Es ist mir bis heute nicht gelungen und es wird mir auch nie gelingen, wie soll man auch gegen den besten Quidditchspieler der Welt gewinnen? Ein dummer, kindischer Wunsch...  
  
„Das wollte ich dir unbedingt noch vor meinem Spiel geben...Ich hoffe, dass wir immer zusammen bleiben." Für mich hat er das gemacht? Für mich verpasst er vielleicht gerade den Anfang des Spieles? Bin ich ihm doch wichtiger als Quidditch?  
  
„Harry!" Ich lächelte ihn an. Das tue ich viel zu selten, doch ich sah in jenem Moment wie viel das meinem Freund bedeutete.  
  
„Ich liebe dich!" Immer wieder die gleichen Worte, doch sie haben trotzdem nichts von ihrer Magie verloren.  
  
„Für immer und ewig?" Harry drehte sich um und wartete nur noch auf die Antwort. Es war alles wie vor 3 Jahren...  
  
„Nein, noch länger als für immer und ewig, das weißt du doch."  
  
  
  
Hiiii!!! Das war also noch der Epilog zu ‚Liebe auf Abwegen'. Ich hatte von Anfang an schon beschlossen noch einen Teil zu schreiben, der einige Jahre später spielt.  
  
Er ist vom Stil her etwas anders geschrieben, aber ich denke doch ganz okay geworden.  
  
Ich hatte mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, aus welcher Sicht ich es schreiben soll. Ich habe mich für Dracos entschieden, da ich finde, dass ich seine Sicht der Dinge in der Fanfiction oft vernachlässigt habe, sorry. Außerdem wollte ich zeigen, dass sich Draco über die Jahre hinweg verändert hat, ich hoffe das ist mir etwas gelungen. Natürlich wird er immer Draco bleiben, sonst würden wir ihn ja auch gar nicht mehr so lieben, aber jeder verändert sich täglich. Auch ein Malfoy...  
  
Mehr gibt es auch gar nicht zu sagen. Nur: Ich hoffe das ‚Ende vom Ende' gefällt euch ^^  
  
So, jetzt ist es entgültig zu Ende, Yama-chan. Sorry, dass ich dich noch mal nerven musste .  
  
Beim letzten Teil habe ich eine ganze Menge Reviews bekommen. Das hat mich sehr gefreut ^^ Ich bin froh, dass ihr mit dem Ende zufrieden seid. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, es hätte nicht so ganz gepasst.  
  
Ach so und noch was: Es wird definitiv keine Fortsetzung geben. Tut mir leid Leute, aber ich hoffe, ich kann euch mit diesem Teil noch etwas trösten.  
  
Und noch eine letzte Sache, die ich schon seit längerer Zeit loswerden wollte: Falls ihr mal niemanden zum beta-lesen habt, dann würde ich das gerne übernehmen! Habe zwar nicht so viel Zeit, aber fürs beta-lesen ganz sicher!!! Würde mich freuen ^____^ Ihr wisst ja, beim schreiben bin ich geübt ^-^  
  
Danke noch mal euch allen *knuddel*  
  
Eure Firelove 


End file.
